


Night Fever

by givebacknlivehappy, jaganlekhani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 1970s, 70s AU, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Workplace Relationship, don't think too much about the specifics there's just disco, this will get progressively spicier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 76,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebacknlivehappy/pseuds/givebacknlivehappy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaganlekhani/pseuds/jaganlekhani
Summary: “I -- I think I’d be violating some public indecency laws if I wore this.” Zhu Li stammered as she took herself in.“Good,” Ginger said, “Anybody who’s anybody in the film circuit here has at least a couple misdemeanors under their belt.”Zhu Li's dreams rise beyond her role as a production assistant for Varrick, the hotshot director and producer that set Republic City ablaze. He, for his part, is desperate for new ideas and a sense of substance that isn't chemical. A party, a dress, and a not-so-coincidental meeting reminds them that the sequin-studded night waits for no one.
Relationships: Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 102
Kudos: 117





	1. Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> One self-indulgent conversation later and here we are -- the 70s Zhurrick Film director au nobody asked for! This chapter is a short one, just as an introduction, but they will get longer and more in depth as we continue. The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer!

Zhu Li wasn’t known to frequent the lavish parties that were commonplace in her field of work. Being a production assistant for the film industry didn’t always have so many perks, but were they really perks if she never took advantage of them? Apparently not. 

If they were, Zhu Li wouldn’t have been sitting at the foot of a famous movie-star’s bed and certainly wouldn’t have been lectured about why she needed to be at a party that evening.

“All I’m saying, Zhu Li,” a voice said from behind a wooden changing screen. “...is that you should be there! It can’t hurt to have a little fun every once in a while, and I’ve never seen you at a single party.” 

“That’s because I don’t need to be there.” Zhu Li let out an exasperated sigh, pushing her wire-framed glasses up the bridge of her nose. “I’m a PA. That’s not exactly someone that people would want to see at a soirée like that.”

“Plenty of the other production assistants go to them!”

A tall woman stepped out from behind the screen, clad in a sky blue silk robe with the name “Ginger” embroidered in white over her left breast. She turned to examine her reflection in an adjacent mirror and shook her head softly. Her red-dyed hair feathered out to her shoulders as she smiled suggestively at her friend. 

“Some of them even spend a lot of time with Varrick…”

The name shot through Zhu Li’s body like an electric shock. She wasn’t expecting Ginger to mention their boss. Varrick was one of the biggest names in the film industry and was quite a local celebrity in Republic City. His films ranged from nature documentaries to softcore pornography, racking in a large audience from all over. 

His films weren’t the only reason Varrick had a constant circle of people around him. His charismatic personality and carefree attitude often got him anything he wanted. Money was no issue to him -- he could just throw it at any problem and it would be fixed immediately. This also made him a complete jackass that made him believe he could do anything.

The worst part was that he actually _could_ do anything. Varrick was a genius, not only in filmmaking -- he was a businessman. He owned who knew how much real estate, had who knew how many connections around the world, and had who knew how many ideas that would never see the light of day.

He was incredibly intelligent, but hid it behind a persona of flamboyance, impulsiveness and indifference. He often appeared incredibly insensitive and rather rude when interacting with new people, giving him quite the reputation among other filmmakers in the city.

Despite all of this damning evidence, Zhu Li was attracted to him… shamefully so.

“I don’t want to go to one of his drugged-out parties just to pretend he gives a damn about who I am.” Zhu Li leaned back against the mattress, folding her arms in front of her chest. Her brown hair splayed out beneath her as she fiddled with her bangs. “I bet he doesn’t even remember my name even though I’ve worked for him for almost three years!”

“Well, how do you ever expect Varrick to pay attention to you if you don’t go to the shindigs he hosts?” Ginger stepped closer to the bed and leaned over, locking eyes with Zhu Li. “You can’t expect someone to remember you if you don’t make an impression.”

Zhu Li scoffed and sat up with a huff. “Oh, I’m _so_ sorry that my years and years of diligent hard work didn’t leave an impact on Mr. I-Don’t-Care-About-My-Subordinates Varrick. Perhaps I should just go out of my way to make sure he never forgets me!”

Ginger, upon countering to Zhu Li’s sudden movement, stood there for a moment, a finger to her lips. She paused before speaking in a much more quiet tone. 

“Maybe you should.” 

“What?” Zhu Li craned her neck to see the actress rush into her closet and begin to search through the numerous articles of clothing held within. 

“Maybe you _should_ go out of your way to make him remember you!” Ginger’s voice was muffled by the garment bags surrounding her. Zhu Li heard the plastic of each bag crinkle as Ginger sorted through them. She heard her mumble to herself until a loud “Aha!” escaped her lips. Just as quickly as she entered, Ginger came out of her closet carrying a bag over her head. She walked to where Zhu Li sat, tossing it into her lap. 

"Now _that_ will make an impression.”

Zhu Li stood, unzipping the bag to see what was inside. As she did, the light caught a silvery material, causing her to drop it on the bed. 

“ _What_ is _this_?” She stared at Ginger and took a step back, almost frightened of what was handed to her.

“It’s a _dress_ , Zhu Li, not a wild animal.” The actress rolled her eyes as she dove her hands into the plastic, pulling out the shiniest, strappiest dress Zhu Li had ever seen. A single piece of the silver material made the collar, creating a backless halter top with four straps. Two of the straps widened as they went down, while the other two remained thin and met at the deep neckline. And it was quite the neckline, to say the least.

“That is _not_ a dress, that’s… that’s-”

Ginger shoved the garment in Zhu Li’s hands, leading her to the changing screen. 

“An opportunity for him to see you as more than an assistant?” She smiled as Zhu Li turned to face her sharply.

“But weren’t you going to wear this tonight?” Zhu Li protested. “I don’t want to rob you of an opportunity to look gorgeous.” 

Ginger laughed. “Sweetheart, I’m always gorgeous, no matter what I wear.” She pushed Zhu Li further behind the screen, moving to sit on the bed. “Besides, that one doesn’t fit me right.” 

Zhu Li gingerly stepped behind the screen. “If you say so.” 

“I _do_ say so,” Ginger leaned back on her hands, crossing her right leg. “I know you don't usually wear stuff like this, but it grabs people's attention. I should know, I wear outfits like that _all_ the time. But what I’ve found is that when you’ve got their attention, you gotta use it.”

“Use it?” Zhu Li stuck her head out, her shoulders now bare. "What do you mean?"

The actress straightened her back. “Once you've got it, then that’s your chance to really _wow_ them with what you know.” 

“That’s -- that’s actually a good idea.” Zhu Li smoothed the fabric over her body. It wasn’t luck that she got the position as a production assistant, she had worked her ass off. Four years of film school and a three-year internship taught her a lot and Zhu Li was determined to show off what she was capable of. If that meant wearing a jaw-dropping dress, then by all means she would do it. 

Well, maybe if said dress would cover her chest correctly. 

“Ginger, I don’t know about this…” She shifted the fabric over her right breast, only for it to reveal more of her left. “My nipples are popping out.”

She heard the actress laugh from across the room. “Yeah, how else do you think it stays up?” 

Zhu Li felt her face get hot. “WHAT?”

“I’m just kidding, honey.” Ginger snickered against her hand. “They’ll go down in a bit. Now, let’s see!”

Zhu Li waited a moment before moving out from behind the screen. She took a deep breath and took two steps. Ginger gasped. 

The dress was loose on her to say the least. One wrong move and her entire backside would be revealed. That being said, it looked phenomenal on her. The deep “V” of the neckline hit just below her sternum, leading the eye directly to her cleavage. Well, as much cleavage as she had. 

“Ginger, my tits aren’t near big enough for this-” The actress quickly cut her off, standing up for a better look at her. 

“No, but your ass is.” Ginger clapped her hands on Zhu Li’s shoulders and spun her body around to face the mirror. “WEAR THE DRESS.”

“Be serious, Ginger. There is no way I can wear this out... “ Zhu Li caught her reflection as she was being turned. “Oh…”

Ginger was right, she did fill out the lower part of the dress very nicely. The fabric clung to her hips and rear snugly, not leaving much to the imagination. Not that one would have to imagine much in a garment such as this one. 

“I -- I think I’d be violating some public indecency laws if I wore this.” Zhu Li stammered as she took herself in. 

“ _Good,”_ Ginger said, “Anybody who’s anybody in the film circuit here has at least a couple misdemeanors under their belt.” She patted her friend on the shoulders succinctly. “Now for the hair and makeup!” 

Zhu Li found herself whirled around to the actress’ dressing table, sitting numbly as her friend whisked her glasses off and danced around her with hair rollers and mascara and lip gloss. Ginger delicately curled her bangs so they curled in on her forehead and left the rest of her hair in waves as it hung down her back. She dabbed a shimmery eyeshadow on her eyelids and swiped lip gloss on her lips, hands flying over her face with practiced ease. 

“And… done!” Ginger chirped as Zhu Li opened her eyes to see herself in the mirror, blinking to focus her vision without her glasses. 

After a couple seconds, Zhu Li managed to get out “Ginger, I think you’re a miracle worker.” She wasn’t entirely unrecognizable, but she definitely seemed like a more mysterious, engaging version of herself with her shadowy purple eyelids and dewy lips. 

“One of my many talents,” the actress said loftily, flipping her hair. Then she giggled. “Ooh, Varrick’s going to go _bananas_!” 

Zhu Li stiffened. “Ginger, not that I don’t appreciate this, but -- I want him to know me for _me,_ not for how I look.” 

“Oh, honey, I know,” Ginger said, waving a hand. “This is just to get his attention. Your brain will do the rest.”

At that, Zhu Li took her glasses from the table and resolutely put them on. “Then the glasses stay.” 

Ginger pursed her lips, then nodded. “You know, it works!” Then her gaze landed on a clock on the wall and she gasped. “I’ve gotta get ready! Zhu Li, be a darling and make sure the car’s ready and everything.” 

“Sure thing, Ginger.” She nodded before rising, feeling the slinky material shift over her legs as she left Ginger’s bedroom. As she reached the foyer of the apartment, she caught her reflection again and smiled softly. Maybe this _would_ work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out @lovenlu's fantastic artwork of Zhu Li in her dress!  
> https://twitter.com/lucia_rinkel/status/1297972710224596993?s=20


	2. I Feel Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "I Feel Love" by Donna Summer!
> 
> NOTE: Substance abuse is mentioned in this chapter. While we do not endorse the use of recreational drugs or binge drinking, both are going to be featured multiple times in this fic. Please, be responsible and don't do drugs, kids.

Varrick was not one to overly praise himself, absolutely not, but he had to admit he had absolutely outdone himself this time. 

The ground floor of his mansion-turned-party-area didn’t look like it was remotely habitable. It looked like one of his clubs downtown, with flashing strobe and neon lights, a dance floor of his own design that lit up in different colors wherever you stepped on it, and more bar areas than he knew what to do with. The DJ he’d painstakingly vetted and hired was doing a solid job, if the crowd of people whooping and cheering to the pounding music had anything to say for it. And he was pretty sure he’d hired some sword swallowers or something or the other, but he wasn’t quite sure where he’d put them. On top of it all, he’d entirely lost track of how much coke had accidentally found its way up his nose. 

Suffice to say, it was a bitchin’ party. 

“Yamin, how ya doin’! City life treatin’ ya good?” Varrick exclaimed, two finger-guns pointed at the small-time director he’d recently taken under his wing. He didn’t stay for the response, walking past him smoothly to his next guests. “Shady Shin, didn’t think I’d see ya here! Always the best at sniffing out parties. Tahno! How’s the MMA circuit going? Still hot with the ladies I see.” He winked at the women surrounding Tahno, and grinned wider as he heard them giggle behind him as he strode through the crowd. 

Goddamn, he was on top of the world. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a young man leaning over a bar, looking slightly uncomfortable as he nursed a drink. Stopping in his tracks, Varrick stumbled a little before he turned and walked towards him. 

“Hiya, Bolin!” He exclaimed as he pounded the man on his shoulders, making Bolin cough on the liquor he’d just swallowed. Varrick lifted a finger to the bartender, catching their attention. In a flash, Varrick’s hand was filled with a tall glass of whatever fruity concoction was being served especially for the party. He took a large sip and sighed contentedly as Bolin finally straightened up. 

“Hey...Varrick…” he wheezed, trying to regain his breath. 

“Surprised you could make it, kid! Thought this wasn’t really your scene.” 

“I wanted to, ah -- make a good impression?” Bolin said, his face questioning as he looked at Varrick.

The taller man blinked for a second. Then his face split into a cartoonish grin. “Fantastic! Haven’t even started shooting for our mover yet and already workin’ the crowd. I knew I saw something in you, kid.” 

“Thanks,” Bolin blushed slightly, carding his fingers through his neatly brushed dark hair.

“But you’re not gonna get anything done sitting in this corner, Bolin.” Varrick tapped his glass with his ring finger. “C’mon, go out on the dance floor! Jive a little!” 

Bolin’s body tensed, his fingers holding his glass more firmly. “Ah, I think I’ll pass. I’m not really a dancer.”

Varrick threw his arms up, splashing some of his drink on the tile below him. “What d’ya mean, ‘you’re not a dancer’? I’ve seen that footwork of yours in the ring…” He placed a hand on his hip and waggled his eyebrows to get a rise out of the kid. He merely received a confused expression. 

“You want me to throw punches and try to flip over these people?” Bolin’s eyebrows furrowed in genuine concern. Varrick dropped his arm.

“No, kid. I want you to look like you’re actually having a good time.” He grabbed Bolin’s forearm and turned in the direction of the dance floor. “The least you can do is appreciate the dance floor I paid for.”

Varrick ended up half-leading, half-dragging Bolin to the floor. He spotted a short, dark skinned woman a few feet away with purple hues around her eyes. She stood next to someone who looked eerily similar to her, both of whom had long brown hair and bangs. Varrick smiled cheekily, nudging Bolin with his elbow.

“Hey, take a look at those girls over there! I bet if one of those twins tickles your fancy, two would be even better.” Upon hearing no response from him, Varrick tried to make it more obvious to him. He practically shouted over the loud music thumping around them. “MAYBE YOU SHOULD ASK THEM TO DANCE, HUH?”

He received no response. As Varrick turned his head to ask his question again, he saw Bolin facing the opposite direction, completely still. Varrick raised an eyebrow, leaning to one side so he could see what was distracting the younger man.

It wasn’t a giant bear in a clown suit - which he was pretty sure he'd paid for, but not entirely sure if it was for this party - but a woman. A tall, slender woman standing next to one of the fountains Varrick had installed that evening. Her red-dyed hair stood out against the shiny-white, two-piece outfit she wore, complete with rhinestones and enough skin showing to drive any man crazy. 

“Oh! You’ve met Ginger, I see.” Varrick draped an arm around his shoulders. “Quite the gal, huh?”

“Wh -- what?” Bolin stuttered. “N -- No, I just… We haven’t met formally. I just know she’s in a lot of your movers and that we’ll be working together.”

“Well then now’s the chance to get introduced!” Varrick lifted his arm from Bolin and cupped his hands around his mouth. “GINGER! HEY, GINGER! GET OVER HERE!”

The woman looked up from her conversation and smiled upon realizing who called her. She turned to say something in the ear of the person she was talking to and winked, strolling over to where Varrick and Bolin stood with a drink in her hand. The rhinestones on her flowy slacks glittered in the flashing neon lights. Varrick glanced over at the younger man and smirked at Bolin’s dumbfounded expression. He looked like he’d been temporarily blinded by the combination of strobe and sex appeal.

“Ginger, I’d like for you to meet Bolin.” Varrick jumped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her observe the young man. “He’s gonna be starring in my next mover with you.”

“A pleasure…” Ginger held out her hand to Bolin. He took it softly and shook it before leaning down to place a kiss just above her knuckles. 

“The pleasure’s all mine.” 

Ginger winced slightly at Bolin’s gesture, shifting into a winning smile once her hand was returned. She took a long sip of the martini she held, letting out an exasperated breath before speaking again. 

“So, Bolin, tell me…” She cleared her throat softly. “How did you meet Varrick?”

“Oh, well…” Bolin’s gaze fell to the floor. After a moment, he straightened his posture and looked back to her. “We met at an MMA match! Well, technically it was after a match and I just happened to be at a meeting he and my brother’s ex-girlfriend were having…”

“Ah…” Ginger nodded, prompting Bolin to continue. 

“Yeah, she asked me -- sorry, Asami asked me -- to come with her since it was really late at night and I looked tough enough that no one would try to jump us when we got there. When we did, we met Varrick and they talked about a business deal that I really didn’t pay attention to. That honestly kinda bit me in the butt though, because Mako -- sorry, my brother -- asked me how the meeting went and I told him I didn’t really listen to it. He got all mad at me, saying ‘What if Varrick threatened her? Wouldn’t you step in and help?’ I told him ‘Of course, but it didn’t seem like her life was in danger’.”

He paused and took a deep breath. 

“He then told me I need to protect the girls I’m with, especially Asami, since he can’t all the time. I asked him why he couldn’t come to the meeting with her and he said that he had to work -- he’s a cop by the way.” Bolin sniffed and grinned lopsidedly. “Come to find out, he had broken up with his other girlfriend, Korra, and didn’t want to upset her by accompanying Asami. Man, that’s the last time I go to him for romantic advice.” 

He chuckled, seeing that both Varrick and Ginger had stood there silently for the entirety of his story. He went for a sip of his drink, and it was clear from his wide-eyed expression that he’d just realized he’d abandoned it at the bar Varrick plucked him from. Varrick cleared his throat and laughed.

“Ha-ha! Well, it seems like you boys are in serious need of some pointers when it comes to the ladies…” He took a swig of the fruity beverage in his glass and wrapped an arm around a bored-looking Ginger. 

Bolin’s green eyes widened. “Wait, you and Ginger are together?” His hands cupped his face in an innocent disbelief. Ginger rolled her eyes so hard it seemed like they would fall out of their head.

“No, we are not ‘together’.” She shrugged off Varrick’s arm and lifted her now empty glass. “I’m going to get a refill before I have to sit through any of his ‘life-saving’ relationship advice. Do me a favor, honey. Don’t listen to a word he says.”

She turned and waltzed toward one of the bar areas, leaving Varrick and Bolin to themselves. Varrick scoffed. 

“What does she know? Kid, I’m one of the best romantic advice-givers there could be. Hell, I even spent a night with stone-faced Soomi! You know her?” 

“Uh… that one actress in all the soap operas who never smiles?” 

“That’s the one! Trust me,” Varrick said as he leaned in, flashing Bolin a suggestive grin. “She wasn’t that stone-faced in bed.” 

Bolin huffed. “Well, I’m not you. I can’t win over famous actresses with a smile and a couple of fancy words. Well --” he trailed off and Varrick saw his eyes dart to where Ginger was standing, picking up her drink refill at the bar and talking to someone he couldn’t see. Or maybe Varrick  _ could _ see them, but they were decidedly blurry - which was a little rude of them. 

Varrick guffawed. “Bolin, don’t go barking up that tree,” he said, thumping Bolin’s back and swaying slightly as he did so. “As long-legged as she may be.” 

“ _ Ugh _ ,” Bolin said, slumping over. He looked up at Varrick with pleading eyes. “There’s gotta be some way I can win someone over!” 

“Well, that’s mistake number one. You can’t just win  _ anyone  _ over. You gotta choose carefully.” He jabbed his finger at Bolin’s chest in time with the thumping rhythm of the music. 

“Then how do I know who to choose?” Bolin pleaded as Ginger walked back, fresh martini in hand. “How do I get the perfect woman?” 

Ginger frowned. “Bolin, you don’t  _ get _ the perfect woman--” 

“Exactly,” Varrick half-exclaimed, half-yelled in an effort to be heard over the music. “For once, Ginger’s on the money with this romance stuff. There is no way that’s possible. And I have got a  _ large  _ sample size to base this off of. There’s no such thing as the perfect woman-” 

Words no longer fit in his mouth. 

Somewhere in the moments that time seemed to stop, he realized he had not _ ,  _ in fact, overdosed, gone into the spirit realm, and seen an angelic vision. It was more probable that this was his celestial punishment. Regardless, it did not help his already jumping heart rate when he realized this was a real human woman. 

A real human woman who was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. 

The world seemed to slow down and blur out as the multicolored lights caught in the woman’s glittering dress - dangerously enticing as it trailed down her chest and left little, yet so tragically much, to the imagination. As she moved, a slit in the dress revealed toned legs that ended in strappy, silver heels. She turned ever so slightly, revealing the draping, shimmery fabric as it curved down to her lower back. And on top of it all, Varrick managed to catch the slightest glimpse of her face. A sphinxlike eye, pouting lips, and most of all, a gaze that screamed of fire. 

Varrick had been more of a water man himself, but he could not for the life of him figure out why he’d  _ ever  _ been that. 

He heard a muffled “ _ VarrickIcantbreathewha _ -” in the general direction of his left palm and pushed off of its source, using the leverage to try and peek above the crowd and catch a glimpse of silver. 

Just before he sunk back into the throng of people, he managed to catch the flick of her dress, the curve of her back as she strode towards the bar. He inhaled sharply right before he went back down, the reaction automatic. It was hard enough to catch fresh air in the swirling, heaving crowd, but once he let her out of his sight, some part of him knew he would no longer be able to breathe without her. Or maybe he was just getting choked. 

Shame... He usually liked that sort of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	3. A Man After Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" by ABBA!

Varrick was not a man of the spirits, nor was he a man who believed in spirits. He thought he’d made that abundantly clear with the life he led. Yet despite all that, for a split second, he was a little convinced that getting choked after witnessing the most beautiful thing imaginable was some sort of divine retribution for one of the many, many sinful things he’d done. 

No, there was  _ no _ way. No amount of coke could make him  _ religious.  _

The strain he felt on his neck, he realized, was coming from Ginger pulling on the back of his collar. She grabbed the fabric of his suit jacket, bunching it up in the process, and yanked him back to the group. 

“And just where do you think you’re going?” She pursed her lips. “You can’t just waltz away in the middle of a conversation just because you’re bored.”

Varrick stood, hands on his lapels, and fluffed his jacket, hoping that any wrinkles Ginger had caused wouldn’t be noticeable. He turned in the direction of the bar the woman sat down at, no doubt calling Ginger’s attention to her. 

“Who --” He wheezed, clearly out of breath despite Ginger only holding him for a few seconds. Maybe this  _ was _ some kind of divine intervention. “ _ Who _ is that?” 

He raised a finger towards the brunette, earning an almost-snort from Ginger. “What? You don’t know who she is?” 

Varrick’s head whipped towards her. “WHAT? You know who she is?” He grabbed her shoulders tightly, letting go of the glass miraculously still in his hand. Bolin reached forward and grabbed it before it shattered on the ground. 

Ginger raised an eyebrow. “First of all, you’re going to stop manhandling me or else I won’t tell you anything about her.” 

He complied, clenching his fists at his sides as he tried to stop from rushing over to the beauty from afar. He was pretty proud of himself for doing that - thinking before acting. It could’ve saved him from a few... less-than-desirable altercations with other women. 

Ginger took a drink from her glass and smiled. “Her name is Zhu Li. She’s actually quite the lady once yo--” 

“Zhu Li?” Varrick interrupted. “That name sounds so familiar… Ember Island? Last summer? Was she the waitress-” He went to stroke his mustache in contemplation, only for Ginger to smack him on the arm.

“That’s because she works for you, dumbass.” She folded her arms against her chest. “She’s been a PA for you for like three years!” 

“Wait --  _ that  _ Zhu Li? With the --” Varrick pointed his fingers from his temples down to his chin in an imitation of her hairstyle. He remembered that Zhu Li. Kind of. A vague memory of a soothing tea came to mind. 

Bolin decided to join the conversation. “PA? What’s that?” Both of them looked at him as if they suddenly remembered he was there. 

“PA means production assistant. They usually work on set doing odd jobs for everyone and make sure everything runs smoothly.” Ginger smacked her lips as she turned her head back to Varrick, who was now attempting to steal glances at the woman they spoke of. “Most of the time, they move from project to project, but there have been a few that’ve stayed with Varrick Industries for a long time. Case in point,” She gestured to the bar. “Zhu Li.”

“Ohhhhh…” Bolin’s mouth hung slightly ajar as he nodded.

“I don’t know  _ why  _ she stays, because her own  _ employer  _ can’t even  _ recognize  _ her.” Ginger glared daggers at Varrick. 

“Okay, sue me for not knowing every single person on set all the time. Wait, don’t sue me. The attorneys are mad enough at me as it is.” Varrick huffed, then his eyes lit up. “Tell ya what, I’ll make it up to her. I’ll just -- I’ll just go buy her a -- yeah, whatever, you get it,” he said, peeling himself away from the group as fast as possible. 

He heard Ginger groan something like “ _ men”  _ behind him, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

Varrick thanked Past Varrick for his fantastic decision-making skills when getting dressed. His platform shoes - the highest ones he owned - were doing wonders in helping him navigate the crowd as he moved towards the bar. Or he  _ attempted  _ to, at least. He wove around the dancers as best as he could, but it was painfully slow-going, especially when various hands would latch onto him, inviting him for a dance. 

For the first time, he found he could not care less about them. 

Heart beating fast, he managed to escape the dance floor and came to a stop a few yards away from the woman sitting on a bar stool. He exhaled, realizing it was louder than he wanted it to be as she lifted her head and turned back slightly. 

It was a struggle to keep from losing his balance. 

That little turn of hers shot through him. Despite the glasses she wore, he could see the shimmer on her eyelids, her gray eyes sparking something deep within him. Her eyebrow was arched, quickly bringing him back to reality as she uttered a single word. 

“Varrick?”

He shuddered.  _ Spirits _ , how could she make his name sound so good? Not that it was hard to. Any part of him should make anyone shake with pleasure.  _ Especially _ his name. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. 

He sat down at the bar next to her, showing off a classic Varrick-style smile as if he wasn’t completely distracted by her very presence. She seemed a little shocked to see him sit, but didn’t say anything. 

“So, you’ve heard of me? Not surprising, I am the host of this party.” He leaned against the bar with his left arm, propping up a leg on his knee. “And your boss, if I’m not mistaken.” 

Zhu Li gave him a disbelieving look. “You know who I am?” 

Varrick scoffed and chuckled. “Of course I do! I make it a point to know everyone in my employ. Especially pretty -- uh --” He snapped his fingers, valiantly trying to remember what Ginger had said about her earlier. “-- set designers?” 

He knew he’d guessed wrong when she immediately frowned, then shook her head, exasperatedly. She picked up her drink. “Of course you don’t know who I am. Why should I have expected any different?” 

Varrick felt something very peculiar in his chest as she sipped her drink, angling her body away from him. Disappointment? Guilt? It certainly wasn’t something he was used to. 

He didn’t like it. 

He leaned forward, closer to her. “Okay, I’m sorry. I should’ve known who you were. That’s on me...” he said, exaggeratedly leaning back with his hands up when she turned back to him. “But if you don’t give me the chance to get to know you  _ now,  _ that’s on you.” 

She looked back at him, the hint of a smile on her lips. She leaned her head back, finishing her drink. “Ask me something then,  _ sir _ .” 

It sounded like she stumbled over that last word, but Varrick didn’t take the time to analyze it. He immediately felt a shiver go down his spine as she looked him right in the eye. His mouth went dry. 

She blushed. “Sorry. Force of habit.”

“No, ah -- You’re -- Yup,” he said, very astutely. On autopilot, he twisted his head to find the nearest bartender. “Hey, buddy, get me and my lady friend here a couple of the -- ah -- the fruity -- fuck, what are those called -- THE THINGS!”

The bartender looked puzzled, as if he didn’t know what the hell Varrick had hired him to do. 

“The Varri-tails, if you wouldn’t mind,” Zhu Li stated, her hand now resting on Varrick’s forearm as she addressed the man being yelled at. “Two of them, please.” 

The young man nodded, quickly grabbing the necessary ingredients for the cocktails. Zhu Li removed her hand and fiddled with her empty glass. “So… what do you want to know?”

Varrick, who for his part, was too busy staring at the spot on his arm where her hand had touched him, did not hear a word. “What?” he said, startled. 

Zhu Li raised a sharp eyebrow. “I thought you wanted to get to know me. I’d think that involved some effort on your part.” 

“Right! Yes,” he said, shifting in his seat to sit up straighter. “I mean, how’d you end up in Republic City working for the most charming man alive?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but was disappointed to see her frown in confusion. 

“I don’t, though. I work for you.” 

Varrick gaped at her as she smirked, her eyes filled with mirth as they darted over to his. “What \-- I -- what happened to company loyalty?” 

“Please, I’ve been here for three years, it doesn’t get more loyal than that,” she said lightly as the bartender arrived with their drinks. “In all honesty, I’ve gone where the company has. You don’t get too many jobs like mine straight out of school, so I’m not one to take it for granted.”

“School?” Varrick brightened. “You mean you went and paid to just sit in a room with a hundred other people just to listen to a guy that’s never seen a camera in his life? Are you high?”

“No…” Zhu Li took a sip of her drink. “But I think you might be.” She laughed quietly before hearing Varrick snort. 

“Fair enough.” He grinned as he lifted his glass to his lips. “Well, if  _ you _ aren’t, why’d you go? You can’t tell me ‘ _ for the experience _ ’ because the only college experience I had was fuck all.”

Zhu Li shook her head. “No, it wasn’t for the experience. Although, the internship I had for three years provided enough that I got the job working for you…” She glanced up at him, watching his Adam's apple bob. He wasn’t sure if it was from her gaze or the liquor he’d just swallowed. 

“The reason I went was because I could,” she continued. “I was tired of not being able to do something meaningful and decided I should go out and do it. I was already interested in film, so why not study it? Not necessarily to make a name for myself, but to create something that mattered.”

Varrick nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, exactly...” He set his glass down, propping his elbows on his knees. “Originally, I was in it for the fame and money. I mean,” he gestured to the raucous party around them. “I’m not complaining. It’s not everyday that a kid from the Southern Water Tribe becomes one of the richest men in Republic City. But most of my movers are just pandering to the audiences I’ve gathered over the years. None of them really feel like something…” He raised his left hand and waved it outward, mimicking a marquee. “... _ meaningful _ .”

He dropped the hand and leaned against the bar. “I figured that if I’m ever gonna make something like that, I’d need to have a real  _ vision _ to do it. So far, it hasn’t struck me. Maybe it never will.” 

As he went for another sip of his Varri-tail, Zhu Li’s voice stopped him. “Why don’t you do it now?”

He turned to meet her gaze. “Hmm?” 

She straightened her posture. “Why don’t you just do it now? I mean, surely you have some ideas about your next mover, right?”

He shrugged. 

“But, you’ve already signed Bolin and Ginger to it! Don’t tell me they have no idea what you’re planning on filming...”

“Au contraire…” He sniffed obnoxiously and pointed a finger at her. “They know I’m planning on doing an action mover! The kind that gets butts in seats and all kinds of people talkin’.” 

“Okay,” Zhu Li propped her head on her fist. “But you have no plot and no characters?”

Varrick grinned and threw his arm up. “Not a single one!”

Zhu Li fixed him with a deadpan stare for a moment, but then drummed her fingers on the bar’s surface in thought.

“Alright,” she began. “If it's action you want, then it should center around a character that is relatable - someone that can be remembered. Someone the crowd can sympathize over, but not pity. The ‘every-man’ type that-”

"I GOT IT! His name is…” Varrick interrupted her. He closed his eyes for a moment before they popped open. “Nuktuk!”

Zhu Li continued to stare. "I'm sorry?"

“Nuktuk!” Varrick shouted, loud enough that the party-goers around them briefly glanced at them. “He was this character in an old Water Tribe story I heard all the time as a kid. He’d rough-up bad guys and get the girl at the end. It was great!”

He paused for a moment, biting his lip. “It’s old enough that copyright issues won’t be a problem. Even if it was, the people who started the story are long dead now!” He laughed, grabbing his glass and emptying its contents into his mouth. 

Varrick turned to Zhu Li, his expression softening slightly. “What d’ya think?”

Zhu Li flushed. “It’s a start…”

“Well, then write it down!” Varrick exclaimed. 

“Uhh…” She looked around for something to write with and on. “Where?”

Varrick snapped his fingers. “Bartender,” he called out. “You got a notepad and a pen? Preferably black ink?” 

The nearest bartender shrugged. “I got a napkin?” 

Varrick frowned. “What the hell am I paying you for?” 

He stood up, knocking over the stool he sat on. “Alright, I guess we gotta go find some paper. Maybe the sword swallowers have some...” he mused, stroking his chin. 

“Or we could go to your office?” Zhu Li suggested, looking at him quizzically. 

“Yes!” he exclaimed, pointing at Zhu Li. “My office. Follow me.”

As he stumbled past the bodies on the dance floor, he saw Zhu Li step off her stool to follow him. Before she caught up to him, he noticed she set the knocked-over stool upright. Varrick tried very hard not to follow the path of her hands as she slid them over her dress, letting the fabric readjust over her body. When it had settled, she lifted her head and walked over to him, smiling as they locked eyes. 

“Shall we?”

Varrick nodded. “Mhmm!”

He absent-mindedly popped his knuckles as he led her up a large set of stairs, tripping every so often. He nearly stopped short when a thought occurred to him. Was he really doing this? Taking a beautiful woman upstairs, in the middle of a grand party, to  _ work _ ? It was preposterous. Ridiculous. 

What was even more ridiculous was that he was  _ excited _ . 

. 

He was excited, not only because an absolutely stunning human being was following him upstairs, but because she wanted to keep talking to him. About stuff he was actually interested in! He couldn’t remember the last time something like that happened. 

As they reached the top of the stairs, they walked down a short hallway and Varrick paused to dramatically swing the office door for her. She nodded and walked in, her perfume trailing behind her as she strode past him. He breathed in deeply, eyeing the way the back of her dress hugged her from behind. 

He felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants and sighed. He would have to be very,  _ very _ careful to sit behind his desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	4. Let's Get It On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye!
> 
> NOTE: This chapter is where the fic becomes officially explicit. While you might be able to figure out what happens in this chapter in the next one, if you feel comfortable reading it, we definitely recommend it!

Ginger often called Zhu Li a workaholic, but this was something else. 

She was supposed to be out on the dance floor, being mysterious and enticing and whatever else she was supposed to be. And she  _ had _ been. That’s what she’d been when Ginger signaled her at the bar, most definitely what she’d been when she walked by the actress and Varrick, and - if his expressions were anything to go by - that’s what she’d been when he sat with her, too. 

And yet, here she was. In Varrick’s roomy, rather private office to  _ work,  _ entirely unrelated to any indecent acts that could very easily be done on that large mahogany desk. 

It seemed work wasn’t the only thing on her mind after all. 

As she sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk, Varrick seemed to sprint from the doorway to his chair on the other side. In a flash, he scooted towards the desk and passed Zhu Li a pen and a notepad. 

“Now, where were we…” Varrick pouted in an attempt to focus and tapped his chin. “Right! Nuktuk! The basic premise of the story is that this Southern Water Tribe kid, Nuktuk, has to fight this evil dude named Unalaq from the Northern Water Tribe who’s conquering his home and stealing his girlfriend away. Or it’s something like that, anyway.” 

He paused, the sound of Zhu Li’s intense scribbling momentarily surfacing. “Oh, and Unalaq and Nuktuk could control water and stuff. Like bend it, or something.” He snorted. “Weird, right?” 

Zhu Li shrugged as she continued writing. “Not necessarily. A lot of folk tales have fantastical elements.” 

Varrick leaned back in his chair. “Well, that’s pretty much the gist of it. He wins and gets the girl at the end, yadda yadda yadda.” 

Zhu Li frowned and stopped writing. “We said we were going to make something meaningful. So far, it doesn’t seem very meaningful.” 

Varrick nodded. “Good point. Maybe it should be a… What’s it called? A rags-to-riches story. A poor kid who falls in love with a rich girl only for her to get kidnapped for ransom.”

“And his neighbourhood is one of the worst hit by Unalaq’s occupation,” Zhu Li mused, hand still moving across the notepad. “So he’s got nowhere to turn to, nowhere to run.” 

Varrick righted himself on the chair and leaned on the desk, eyes narrowed. “He knows he’s got no option. She’s all he has left.” 

Zhu Li nods. “But he realizes this is bigger than him. He’s fighting for his country, for his home.” 

Varrick looked up at her, eyes bright. She was sure her own expression mirrored his. “Right! And he discovers that the only person who can do it - the only person who can achieve what he wants-” 

“Is himself,” Zhu Li finished for him, in a tone of reverence that seemed to echo around the room as they stared at each other, eyes wide. His eyes flicked to her lips and came back up. 

She looked down, sure she was blushing profusely. She quickly wrote down the rest of the notes and added a message for him. When she looked back up, he was grinned wolfishly, which was somehow even  _ more  _ attractive. “Zhu Li, mind going to that cabinet behind you and pulling out a bottle of champagne?” 

Zhu Li furrowed her brows, but stood up and went towards it. “I think we should finish a little more of the plot before we get to celebrating, sir.” 

“Oh no, we’re not celebrating that. We’re celebrating your new promotion.” 

Her hand was in the middle of taking out a bottle when she stopped in her tracks. She couldn’t find the words to say. 

“My  _ what _ ?” She managed, voice small. 

“Your promotion! To, uh...” She could tell by the way his voice dipped in and out that he was spinning in his chair, “Whatever position is higher than production assistant. Executive production assistant. Yeah, that works.” 

Zhu Li walked back hesitantly, champagne cradled in her hands. She didn’t trust herself to do anything, let alone move without tripping. This was dangerous territory. 

“I can’t imagine anyone would take my participation in this seriously if I were just ‘execute production assistant’, sir.” She said carefully, setting the bottle down on his desk. “Wouldn’t a more befitting title appear more appropriate?”

“Like what?” He cocked his head, fiddling with the gold wrapping on the neck of the champagne. Once it had been removed, he went to pop the cork only to struggle with it.

“Something like…” Zhu Li felt her breath quicken. This was it. This was her chance. She took a deep breath, clenching her hands reflexively. “Like, a producer?”

She saw Varrick’s expression change immediately from annoyance to shock, right as the cork shot out from the bottle. There was no fizz emitting from the top, but Zhu Li figured that he wouldn’t have noticed if there was. 

“Producer?” He placed the bottle back on the desk, leaning back in his chair. He brought his hands together, drumming his fingers against themselves. He pushed a foot against the wood, letting the swivel chair spin slowly in the silence.

Zhu Li fisted her hands in her dress. She’d pushed too far, asked for too much. Her heart sank. When he faced her again, she knew she’d immediately hear laughter. It would be a joke to him, her trying to be something more than she is. When the chair squeaked as it returned to its original position, she closed her eyes and waited for his inevitable response. 

She heard three words instead. 

“That sounds great!” 

Zhu Li’s eyes shot open. “W-Wait, really?”

“Yes!” Varrick nodded, meeting her gaze. “You’ve got good ideas and a great work ethic. Combined with my genius, we’d be unstoppable.” He rose to grab two glasses from an adjacent cabinet, filling them with the bubbly liquid. He then handed Zhu Li one of the glasses, leaning against the front of the desk.

“Well,” he mused, “Maybe an assistant producer working alongside me -- but our audience won’t know the difference...” He held up his glass, nudging her with his leg. “To Zhu Li, and our future partnership.” 

He winked, tossing his head back to down the champagne. Zhu Li found herself beaming, leaning her head back to take a small sip. She was already feeling her drinks from earlier and didn’t want to overestimate her ability to form coherent sentences. Especially when she had just sealed the deal with Varrick. 

That’s when it hit her. She’d done it! After years and years of work, she’d done it. She was going to work with him - and not just in the way she did before. She was going to be  _ producing _ a  _ film _ . It almost seemed too easy, but she forced herself not to dwell on that. It was what she deserved. 

She went to stand up and shake his hand - not that it was necessary - but suddenly felt her shoe catch on the train of her dress. She tried to untangle the strap across her foot from the sparkly fabric, only to realize it was pointless. She was going to trip and fall, right in front of her boss -- no, her business partner -- and make him see what an embarrassment she was. 

Just as quickly as she felt herself falling, she felt warm hands on her arm and waist. 

Varrick had caught her.

“Whoa, there!” He chuckled softly. “Don’t get  _ too  _ excited.”

Zhu Li managed to gather her wits enough to find her footing and stand up slowly. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she tried to steady herself, only to find that his hand was still on her waist. She looked at him, into his deep blue eyes, and her gaze dipped down, eyelashes fluttering. 

“Sorry,” Zhu Li murmured under her breath. His hand tightened around her waist, and she glanced back up at him. He was studying her so softly, and she felt her face get warm as he stroked a finger over her cheek. They stayed there for a moment before she felt him squeeze her side softly. She nodded, craning her neck towards him desperately, as he leaned in to close the gap between them. 

She felt like she was falling again. Varrick held her in his arms, one hand on her cheek and the other still on her waist. His kiss began slowly, almost painfully so, but gradually gained speed. As their lips moved in tandem, Zhu Li felt the warmth in her face spread through her whole body, enveloping her in a wave of absolute bliss. 

She wanted  _ more _ of it. 

As if reading her mind, he pulled her closer to his body. He leaned them back against the desk, giving them both more leverage. Varrick raised the hand on her waist to rest on the small of her back, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and part her lips slightly. He hummed in response as their tongues met gingerly, dancing together before the need for air became too great. 

Varrick pulled away first, leaving them both clutching to each other and gasping for air.

When Zhu Li opened her eyes, she found he was panting softly against her neck. His lips were inches away from her breast - the realization made her blush even more. The way his thumbs stroked her sides and his touch against her bare back only increased the arousal she felt pool in her stomach. She brought her right hand back from around his neck to cup his face. 

As he lifted his head from her collarbone, their eyes met again. Varrick grinned shamelessly. 

The world around Zhu Li blurred as he swiftly picked her up and sat her on the desk, brushing aside the stationary that littered it. She gasped, the sound promptly muffled by his mouth returning to hers. As their kiss resumed, Varrick shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the carpeted floor. He angled his body closer into her, causing her to lean back and reflexively raise her leg for balance. 

Varrick, in turn, pulled it over his hip, letting his hand slide down above her knee. Zhu Li grasped the edge of the table with her right hand in an attempt to sit up, her left arm still wrapped around his neck. She pulled back from his kiss for a breath, only to let out a moan as his mouth began trailing over her jawline and down her neck. 

“ _ Haa _ \-- Varr --” Her voice hitched. She held the back of his neck tightly, writhing as Varrick left a particularly searing kiss just over her pulse point. 

As he travelled lower, his chin caught on the fabric covering her chest and shifted it to the side, revealing her to him. He let out a groan as he noticed the freed skin, pressing a kiss to the top of her breast. He then moved lower, his tongue making small circles over her nipple as Zhu Li cried out. 

Her head was spinning. It seemed like there was no one else in the world but the two of them, moving and grinding against each other. Their voices echoed in the room, creating a symphony of moans for only them to hear. 

In between their soft sighs, a sudden noise pierced through the floorboards. Laughter, loud and near hysteric, came from the party raging downstairs. 

All of a sudden, some part of Zhu Li’s mind turned on. They  _ weren’t _ alone. They were upstairs, in his office, moments after she got a promotion. Her conscience suddenly manifested among the thoughts of Varrick’s touch on her skin. 

This was wrong. 

Not only were both of them under the influence - Varrick obviously more than her - they were colleagues now, business partners. Regardless of the fact she was a little drunk, they were seconds away from ruining any professional relationship that had barely even begun between them. She knew she’d regret it. 

“ _ Varrick _ ,” she whispered breathlessly as he kissed along her jawline. 

“Hm?” he said, absentmindedly, sending a low hum across her skin. She let out a breath and found herself holding him closer, despite how much she shouldn’t have. 

He moved away from her briefly and she noticed that his hand had moved from her back to the front of his trousers, moments away from making their current situation a whole lot more complicated. As he unfastened the button, Zhu Li unwound her arm from his neck and placed her hand on his chest. 

“Varrick, we need to stop.” 

His focus was immediately shifted to her face, his eyebrows furrowed as if he hadn’t heard what she had said. 

“What?” His voice was ragged, his usual charm far gone. Zhu Li leaned forward, dropping her leg from his grasp. 

“We need to stop.” 

He let out a single word, almost a whisper. “Why?”

Zhu Li let out a heavy sigh and righted herself. She slid the silver fabric of her dress back over her breast, noting the clear disappointment and confusion on Varrick’s face. 

“We can’t.” She slowly moved off the desk. Knowing she would stumble, she used the hand on his chest to guide her down. “This can’t happen. This has to stay professional. I can't -- It wasn't supposed to be this way.” She took in a ragged breath. “If we’re going to work together, we can’t go any further.”

Varrick opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by her hand on his cheek.

She hesitated, then placed a kiss on his other cheek. She saw Varrick try to press one to her wrist, but she brought her hand back to her chest and looked down. 

“I’m sorry.”

She briefly stopped to pick up the notepad from the floor and placed it back on the desk. With a soft sigh, she walked towards the door, opening it before turning back to face him. He was still facing the desk, hands braced on the wood. He turned every so slightly to her, jaw set in a firm line. 

“I’m sorry, too,” he muttered, with a sense of finality that dropped like a ton of bricks. 

Zhu Li slipped out the door before she could unravel what he said. The door closed loudly, echoing through the hall.

As she shakily walked away, she sighed and closed her eyes. She knew she was making the right decision. It _was_ the right decision. They both weren’t in their right minds, especially Varrick. And she couldn’t let herself be just another one night stand, especially not now that they were going to have a close working relationship. It would not end well. 

And besides, she had not come here to seduce him for a job. She’d come to grab his attention and then  _ earn  _ it, on her own, and she had. She’d done it. Her attraction to him be damned, she wasn’t going to be seen as someone who manipulated her way into her position, even if she hadn’t actually. 

A thought occurred to her, and she didn’t have the capacity to restrain it.  _ If _ , by some fluke, anything were to happen between them, he would have to love her for  _ her _ . Not for how sexy she looked in a backless dress.

She reached the end of the hallway and looked down at the stairs, the thumping music of the party intense and insisting. She held onto the banister and squeezed it, tight. 

She wanted to turn around and go back to that office and kiss Varrick so hard it hurt. She wanted him to make her lose herself on that desk, completely undone and seeing stars. She could feel her heel turn, almost moving of its own accord. 

Then she heard the sound of the office door open and she scrambled down the stairs, disappeared into the party and refused to look back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	5. Double Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Double Vision" by Foreigner!

Seven. No, six and a half. No, seven. 

Varrick actually found that he couldn’t be bothered to accurately rate his headache on his patent-pending hangover scale, which meant it was at least a seven and a half. 

It would be a miracle if he managed to achieve anything other than making that decision today. He groaned, head aching, and nestled back into the pillows. 

Then one eye shot open. 

He stretched out an arm to the other side of the bed and let out a sigh of relief. The space next to him was empty, clearly not slept in. Thank the spirits he didn’t have to deal with a spoiled socialite thinking it was anything more than a one-night stand. Although, he could’ve sworn he met someone at the party...

No. No thoughts. No thinking. Head hurt. 

He stuffed his head back into the plush pillow. He pulled up the sheets to his chin and waited for the sleep to come back, to no avail. 

_ Shit.  _ Well, he couldn’t just  _ lay  _ there. He’d have to get up _.  _

Even the thought of it made him want to vomit. 

After slowly accepting his imminent hangover, he rose to his feet and nearly stumbled over the platform shoes he’d thrown off the night before. He found that he, very helpfully, remembered fighting with the laces before ultimately tugging them off, but nothing else from before he went to bed. As he tried to remember why he’d been so frustrated, a pounding sensation rapped against his skull. 

Water. Water would help... Hopefully. 

He managed to get up, stumble his way down the staircase to the kitchen, fill a glass of water, gulp it all down, fill it again, and then make his way back to the stairs - all of which was a veritable miracle. Even the maid sweeping the hall, littered with cans and various items of clothing, seemed to be a little impressed and less judgemental about his state. Or maybe she was just trying to get a raise. 

He had to admit that he respected the business acumen, mulling it over as he ascended the rest of the stairs. 

The strangest sense of déjà vu came over him and he frowned, shaking his head as if trying to dislodge it. He’d come up here, for… what? 

The office. Something about the office. 

Making his way to the place, he pushed open the door and groaned at the amount of sunlight that filled the room. Floor-to-ceiling windows were definitely a mistake. 

He sat down at his desk and sighed, glass of water in one hand and massaging his temple with the other. He closed his eyes and spun the chair so his back was facing the desk, then leaned his head over the back, tilting the chair until he was nearly parallel to the floor. He carefully opened his eyes. Spirits, was he  _ bored _ . Why had he come here again? 

Just as soon as the thought entered his mind, something caught his eye. 

Varrick brought his chair upright and spun around slowly, careful not to stir his already aching head. He reached out and took the yellow-colored notepad in his hand, inspecting the words that flooded over the lined pages. 

Although his eyes were still bleary from, well, whatever happened the night before, he could clearly see that the handwriting was neat and organized. There was no way he could’ve written this, especially since he could barely make out what he wrote when he wasn’t hammered. Besides,  _ he _ didn’t take notes.

As his eyes finally seemed to unblur and focus on the notepad in his hand, they widened when he realized what was on the pages. 

It was her handwriting. These were her notes. 

Zhu Li was in here with him. 

Just thinking the name unleashed a flood of memories. Silver dress. Tan legs. Wire-rim glasses. Intelligent gray eyes. Calloused hands, cradling his jaw and wrapping around his neck.

Varrick dropped the notepad and put his head in his hands. 

He could only vaguely remember what happened between them, flashes of the previous night here and there. Something about her directing? No, that wasn’t it. He would’ve remembered if she tried to take his job. Perhaps she wanted to quit and, after a few drinks and his charismatic convincing, later decided she would continue as a PA for him? No, that wasn’t it either. He wouldn’t have wasted his time on a measly production assistant. 

Varrick looked down at the notepad sitting haphazardly on the desk, letting out a loud sigh. If it meant finding some answers, he’d risk the eyestrain. 

Picking it up again, he scoured the lines, looking for anything that would give him a clue. He then stopped, taken aback. Reading the last line, he quickly realized what they had done. 

_ ‘...the only person who can achieve what he wants -- is himself.’ _

They’d created a future masterpiece. Or the beginnings of one, at least. 

It was the story of an unlikely hero rising up against the odds and making a name for himself. It was a journey that would result in love and self-realization. Through dangers and hardships, Nuktuk would become someone that audiences would look up to. 

It sounded pretty damn good. The only problem was that it didn’t tell him why Zhu Li was still in his thoughts. 

He flipped through the notepad again, this time landing on another page of their brainstorm. It took him a moment to decipher the series of numbers, but then he realized --

It was her phone number. 

Varrick threw it down on the desk again. He  _ could _ just call her and ask her about the previous night, but who knew how she’d react? If he had been a creep, she’d hang up the phone. If he had said no to her advances, she’d  _ still _ hang up. Hell, even if they had barely spoken, she would hang up. 

But, then again, she  _ did _ leave her number with him. Maybe she expected him to call her, especially given how drunk he must’ve been. 

“To hell with it!” Varrick shouted, wincing at his own echo before standing up and leaning over to grab at the phone on his desk. 

He grasped the receiver, dialing the digits left on the yellow pages. After pressing down on the last key, he heard the ringing begin. 

It rang once. Twice. Thrice. Nothing.

It rang four times. Spirits, how late did she sleep in? Varrick thought he was bad, but he guessed you never really knew a person until you tried to talk to them over the phone. Was that a saying? Maybe not. Well, he could always-

“Hello? This is Zhu Li Moon speaking...” Her voice cut through him almost immediately.

It all came rushing back, a tidal wave that crashed into him. The way she’d glittered under those lights. The two of them, on that very desk, desperate against one another. Her telling him to stop, telling him it wasn’t supposed to be that way. 

Varrick slammed the telephone back on its cradle, briefly considered throwing it out the window, and slapped his forehead. 

The things drunk-and-high-and-whatever-else-Varrick did were occasionally things he could be proud of, but not this. This was a mistake, plain and simple. It was a trick of the light, too many nights spent alone and the electricity of a party. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, and it wouldn’t be the last. 

He didn’t really have feelings for her. He  _ didn’t.  _ There was no way he would let that happen. 

It wasn’t that there wasn’t a possibility. With that brain, those eyes and the way she seemed to understand him like no one else could -- 

Hm. There was a lot more than a possibility. 

But it didn’t matter, not really. Zhu Li was not the type of woman he usually went for, or the type that was expected of him. He had a reputation to live up to. Not to mention, they were going to be working together for as long as Nuktuk took to make, maybe even past that. It would ruin any professionalism Varrick could still ascribe to his name. And besides, he did  _ not  _ have feelings for her, so it didn’t matter anyway.

Sexual advances aside, he didn’t regret agreeing to make her a producer last night. She had the knowledge and experience for it. He leaned forward, hands pressed together under his chin, headache forgotten. This was an intricate game, and he’d have to play it right. 

First things first. Call Zhu Li and set up a meeting to begin scriptwriting. And remain professional. Strictly, absolutely professional. 

He took the phone in his hand again, redialing the digits, and let out a heavy breath. If he could talk to her while being absolutely hammered, there shouldn’t be a problem with talking to her now. 

The phone only rang twice before Zhu Li picked up. 

“Hello? This is Zhu Li Moon speaking...” She seemed a little more annoyed than when she answered the first time. That was probably his fault. 

“Zhu Li? You mean  _ the _ Zhu Li?” He played up his usual enthusiasm, despite hearing a sputter over the line. “How ya doin’ this mornin’ -- er, afternoon?” He looked over at the clock on his desk to confirm that it was indeed that late in the day.

Zhu Li cleared her throat. “I’m well, thank you. How are y-” 

“I’m great!” Varrick cut her off. “Listen, I was going over our notes from last night and couldn’t be more excited about this project. I’m thinkin’ we get together as soon as possible to put together a script for this and send it off to my investors. They’ll love it!”

“Hold on,” Zhu Li spoke up against his fast-paced blabbering. “You already talked to your investors? We barely have any idea about the plot!”

“No, of course not!” He shouted into the receiver. “I can’t just ask to take people’s money without winning them over with a grade-A script first. But, then again, I can’t make movers out-of-pocket either.”

She sighed. “Yes, I agree completely. But doesn’t this seem a bit sudden? I know you’re eager to start production for another mover, but wh-”

“Listen, Zhu Li,” he lowered his voice. “I meant what I said last night. I want to make something that will blow the socks off the people that watch our mover. I want them to leave that theater and think ‘ _ wow, I will never forget that _ ’. That's why we need to get started on this ASAP.”

She was silent for a few moments before speaking again. 

“I think it’s a good idea, Varrick.”

“YES!” He threw his arms up in excitement, almost dropping the phone. “So how does Wednesday at three sound?”

“Y-Yes, that’s fine with me.”

“Great! I’ll see you then-”

Just as he was about to hang up the receiver, a thought struck his mind. Was she hoping he’d say something else? She sounded so distant. Maybe there was something else he needed to say. No, there definitely was. 

“Actually, Zhu Li, about last night,” he began, halting as he found he couldn’t find the words. 

He could hear her breath hitch on the other end, and elected to ignore the tingle it sent through him. “Yes?” 

“It was a mistake. We were both drunk and it shouldn’t have happened.” 

He winced, but he had to say it. It was true. He’d make it true. 

The other end remained silent, and he frowned. “Hello? Did the line cut out or something? Wha-” 

“Agreed,” Zhu Li replied with a tone of steel. “This is a purely professional relationship.” 

Well. That was that. 

“Right,” he nodded, throwing a hand in the pocket of his robe. “Well, I’ll see you Wednesday.” 

She hung up before he could hear her response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	6. The Hustle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "The Hustle" by Van McCoy!

Wednesday had arrived sooner than expected. 

Not that Varrick was unprepared. He was rarely ever unprepared for any situation, especially given his spontaneous lifestyle, but his scheduled appointment - if he could call it that - with Zhu Li had left him unfocused. And he wasn’t sure why. 

He had attended plenty of other writing sessions, so why was he so… anxious? No, that wasn’t the word. Excited? Paranoid? Terrified? 

Obviously, if he was overthinking how to describe his own emotions this much, he should’ve just stuck with anxious. 

Perhaps it was because Varrick rarely paid attention to the other “writers” he worked with. He’d say his piece - usually in an hour-long spiel - and let the other writers figure it out as they wrote down his every word. It was a pretty good process, if he said so himself. 

But this time, it wasn’t just him - Zhu Li would be there too, and would  _ actually _ contribute, unlike his previous “collaborators”. Maybe that’s why he was so interested in seeing her - because she might actually have the nerve to shoot down his ideas that were obviously too ludicrous to actually pursue while also coming up with alternatives. 

That was definitely, certainly, the only reason why he wanted to see her. 

The sound of a Satomobile approaching his estate brought him out of his thoughts. He rose from his office chair to peer out a nearby window, slowly moving aside the blinds. 

At first, he had no idea who came out of the Sato that parked outside his front door. At first glance, she looked rather unassuming. She wore a corduroy skirt that hit just above her knees paired with a long sleeve green sweater that was pushed up to her elbows. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun, letting her fringe frame her face. Maybe it was her assistant moving to help her out of the car? Wait… No, former assistants didn’t  _ have _ assistants. He squinted his eyes and caught the wire-framed glasses she wore. 

Yep. It was definitely Zhu Li. 

She wasn’t an entirely different person from the one he met that night, but there was a marked contrast. She was more unassuming, simple.  _ This _ was the Zhu Li he sort of knew. The thought was almost comforting. 

Varrick followed her short trek to the front door with his eyes and realized he surely would be late to greet his guest. Well, fashionably late, of course. He grabbed the smoking jacket that rested on the back of his chair and rushed out, slowing down after a few steps to make sure he didn’t begin sweating before the mind juices even started flowing. He stopped in front of a mirror on his way down the hall, smoothing down his slacks and light blue button-up before fastening his jacket around his torso.

He heard the butler open the door and her quiet “thank you” and took a big breath. 

“Zhu Li Moon!” Varrick exclaimed, stepping forward on the landing above the stairs and leaning on the banister. “You’ve arrived at last.” 

He could see her frown and glance at her watch. “At last? I’m -- I’m on time.” 

“Indeed you are,” he said, entirely sidestepping his previous statement. “Come upstairs, let’s get started on this thing.” 

He watched her walk over to the stairs and climb up, a thick notebook clutched in one arm. She looked up at him, questioning, and he straightened on instinct. 

He turned away from the banister and waved an arm. “Well then, let’s get to my-” 

Thumping music. A silver dress. A walk down this hallway, clouded by forgotten inhibitions. 

Ah. This would not do. 

Varrick pivoted on his heel and continued. “Living room -- let’s get to my living room,” he said quickly, descending the stairs two steps at a time and resolutely not looking back to see her reaction. 

He led her to the living room, or rather, “The Pit”, as Bolin put it once. At one side of the open room, there was a sunken area with couches and chairs lining the edges. Varrick hopped down over the steps and flopped down on the couch as Zhu Li primly sat at the edge of a chair across from him. 

“So!” He said, leaning over the coffee table and raising an eyebrow at Zhu Li. “Nuktuk.” 

“Nuktuk,” she nodded. “Where would you like to start?” 

\---

The hours seemed to pass like minutes. As he talked, rambling about his vision for one scene and the next, Zhu Li inserted her own ideas and questioned him every so often in that quiet, but resolute tone of hers. Normally he chafed at disagreement, but this didn’t seem like that. It was a quiet collaboration he’d never expected - not from anybody else, but certainly not from himself. Varrick didn’t  _ do  _ collaboration. 

And yet, here he was. Collaborating. 

\---

"But audiences love damsels!" Varrick slumped back over on the couch he lay on, comically waving his arms about. “That’s what makes the hero so great! He saves the damsel!”

It was sometime in the early evening, which he’d only surmised based on the fact that afternoon tea had been served around two hours ago and the living room lights were glowing softly. Throughout the course of the day he’d slipped from sitting on the couch to lying on top of it. Zhu Li had taken off her shoes and was sitting in her stockings, a fact he’d noticed before asking the butler for a  _ cold _ glass of water. She’d also sat on the floor, writing in the notebook that rested on the coffee table. They’d both been working nonstop, but strangely enough, Varrick wasn’t sick and tired of the whole ordeal like he usually would have been. 

Zhu Li sighed in frustration, leaning back slightly against the legs of the chair behind her. "Yes, but imagine how much more credit we'll get if Ginger takes control of the situation she and Nuktuk have found themselves in."

“Hmph…” Varrick folded his arms over his chest, turning his head away from her. 

She was silent for a moment. He heard the tapping of a pencil eraser.

“What if she starts out as a damsel,” her voice trailed off before it raised slightly. “...but then becomes more autonomous as the mover goes on?”

Varrick turned his head back to face her, his brow furrowed. “Why would she do that?”

She scoffed, waving her hand. “Because… Nuktuk inspired her to take control of her life, to…” She brought pencil to paper. “To challenge the hand that fate had dealt her!”

Varrick shot up. “THAT’S IT! Write that down, Zhu Li!”

“Already on it, sir.” 

The last word sent a jolt of electricity up his spine. Instead of letting it lead him elsewhere, he rose from the couch, raising his arms above his head to stretch. 

“Well, I think what we’ve done so far has been great. I think it’s time I schedule a meeting with our dear old investors.”

“Wait,” Zhu Li stood up, closing her notebook. “Shouldn’t we type this up in a formal script? Even if it’s just a first draft, it has to be better than an old notebook.”

“Nonsense, I’ll have the girls in the production department type it up for us.” 

Varrick went for the book, only for it to quickly be taken back by Zhu Li. 

“I’d actually prefer it if I typed it out. I’m sure that your…  _ girls _ are great at what they do, but I’m not sure they’ll understand the point of what we’re going for here.”

Varrick cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

She seemed to blush slightly. “I don’t want anything they don’t like to be corrected without us knowing. I’d be afraid that the story we’re trying to sell to the investors isn’t what we originally wrote.”

Varrick took a moment to process what she had just uttered. He had a feeling she wasn’t just talking about the production department girls anymore, but had a stronger feeling not to pry any further into why Zhu Li could possibly want to take on all the work of typing the script herself. He shrugged internally, plastering on a grin.

“By all means, go for it,” He rocked back on his heels and landed back onto the couch with a flourish. “But if I start hearing about finger cramps at all during this production, I’m goin’ straight to  _ I told ya so _ town!”

Zhu Li sighed appreciatively, setting the book back on the table. “Thank you for understanding.”

“Now…” Varrick leaned forward and flipped the notebook open. “Back to work!”

\---

As the evening faded to night and their work dwindled, Zhu Li rose from where she was sitting and slipped her shoes back on. 

“Well, I suppose I should get going. It’s been a long day.” She began walking up the steps of the pit. 

Inexplicably, Varrick felt inclined to say something to get her to stay. Before he had time to parse the thought out, his mouth opened of its own accord. 

“Hey, are you allergic to anything?”

She turned slightly toward him and frowned. “Walnuts… Why?”

“Great!” He jumped up and walked past her on the steps. “I know this great noodle place nearby that makes a killer duck soup. What do you want?”

He stopped when he realized she wasn’t following him. “That is if you’d like to stay for dinner?”

Well, it was only practical that she did. They could be more efficient that way, get more work done. Besides, it would be rude to have a guest over and not give them a meal. Varrick was many things and a good host was definitely one of them. 

It was all business. He reminded himself not to care whether she said yes or no. 

Despite this reminder, he felt himself relax when he saw her hesitate, then smile and nod. “Do they have pan fried noodles?”

\---

Dinner had taken exactly twenty-five minutes to arrive at Varrick's estate, which was just enough time for them to get back into the writing mentality. By the time midnight had rolled around, there were discarded take-out boxes littering the coffee table and floor of the pit - the majority of which, admittedly, were Varrick’s. As he laid against the couch, Zhu Li sat across from him in the same chair she had claimed hours ago, fixedly eating out of a carton of noodles. 

He held Zhu Li’s notebook in his hands, careful not to smudge the graphite as he thumbed through the pages. 

“You know,” he murmured, eying her from over the book. “I really think this is really something, Zhu Li.” 

She slurped up a noodle, covering her mouth as she chewed. “You think so?”

“Of course I do! A mover like this could really make an impact…” He paused and closed the notebook, grinning slightly. “It could even give Kuvira a run for her money.”

He saw Zhu Li look up, an eyebrow raised quizzically. “Kuvira? You mean that director who made Empire Studios?”

He nodded and sat up. “Yeah, that’s the one. We’ve been rivals ever since she left the Metal Clan studio and made her first mover -- oh, excuse me,” he lifted his hands and motioned an air-quote. “-- her first  _ film _ . Spirits, she is so pretentious.”

Zhu Li nodded mutely. “I remember what happened when you-” 

“Oh, ugh...” Varrick waved a hand to cut her off and made a face. “Nasty business. Best to leave it.” He didn’t want to relive those times, especially not in front of his newfound… coworker. That was probably the best way to put it.

“Speaking of leaving,” Zhu Li said as she placed the now-empty carton down. “I should really get going. It’s quite late, and-” 

“Of course! You-” Varrick faltered.  _ You sure you don’t want to spend the night?  _

In a perfectly professional capacity, of course. Different rooms and all that. Just as a precautionary measure. It being late, and all, and driving in the city at this time of night not advisable...

He shook his head, dislodging the whole idea. It wasn’t businesslike. “You’ll be alright driving?” 

“Yes.” She stood up, dusted her skirt off and ascended the steps. Varrick followed her as they both walked towards the front door. 

“Well,” he said as they reached the front door and he opened it for her. “Good work today, Zhu Li.” 

She stepped out and nodded, quickly. “Thank you. You too.” The faintest blush appeared on her cheeks. Varrick quickly looked away when she looked up at him. 

“My notebook?” She asked, hand outstretched. 

Varrick took it out with a flourish and placed it on her palm. “Take care of that thing,” he warned jokingly. “It contains the secrets to the best mover ever made.” 

To his surprise, Zhu Li clutched it to her chest like it was valuable treasure. “You can trust me, sir.” 

As he watched her walk to her Sato and drive off, he was a little worried to find he was already beginning to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	7. Move On Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Move On Up" by Curtis Mayfield!

Zhu Li sighed and folded the menu in her hands, setting it down on the table in front of her. 

The idea of ordering anything over six yuans didn’t sit well with her, but everything on the menu was over ten. She wasn’t a miser, but she couldn’t stomach spending more than what was necessary for basic things like a meal - it was probably something she’d just picked up as a kid. But it didn’t matter, anyways. Upon setting up the lunch date, Ginger had insisted on paying. It had taken a good bit of convincing for Zhu Li to not pay for her meal, but in the end, she’d caved. There was no way Zhu Li could’ve afforded eating at the five-star restaurant, and there was no way Ginger would’ve been caught dead at a more modest diner. 

It was funny - the difference between them. On the outside, many had questioned their friendship. They came from two completely separate worlds - a famous actress and an ordinary production assistant, a dramatic flirt and a sensible realist, a somebody and a nobody. Zhu Li herself could hardly believe they were friends, and close ones at that. 

Their introduction to each other was, to be fair, not easily believable. It had been a year or so into working for Varrick and, by far, one of the worst days on set for Zhu Li. She and every other crew member had been working around the clock to make up for lost time and stick to the schedule. She normally wasn’t in charge of the talent, but her growing reputation as one of the most competent people on set had led to the assistants in other departments asking for her help. When Aruna, the young girl who was assigned to the new actress they’d hired, had come to her at her wits end, Zhu Li had rushed over to the trailer to take care of the issue. 

Inside, she’d found three members of the costume department floundering around one rather frustrated actress, who was standing up in the middle of the trailer, holding a suggestive outfit around herself. 

“ _ If you’re another one of these incompetent fools who are in charge of costumes but can’t thread a needle, please leave,” _ Ginger had said, clearly tired of the whole ordeal. 

_ “I’m not in costuming, no,” _ Zhu Li had responded.  _ “But I think I can help.” _ She reached into her pocket and pulled out her mini sewing kit that she kept tucked away for emergencies.  _ “What’s the issue?” _

Ginger had gestured at a tear along the back of the outfit, and without another word, Zhu Li knelt, threaded the needle, and had begun a basic backstitch. 

In a few minutes, Zhu Li had finished her work and tied the end off, breaking off the excess thread using her teeth. As she straightened, Ginger examined her handiwork and nodded, satisfied. 

_ “The hem is too long on this side, as well,”  _ she’d said, picking up the fabric that draped on her left. Then she’d turned to the three people standing in one corner and growled.  _ “Get out of my dressing room and let this girl work in peace.”  _

With a huff, she had turned back to face the mirror and dresser that took up one side of the trailer as Zhu Li began on her hem.  _ “I don’t mean to be rude,” _ she’d sighed after a minute.  _ “But I’ve got my job and they’ve got theirs. And sometimes, you’ve just got to be assertive and get things done.”  _

Still hemming, Zhu Li looked up at the woman. Ginger was a relatively new actress at the time, and she had had a reputation for being stuck-up and demanding. But this wasn’t a woman who caused drama or acted childishly just for the fun of it. She was just a woman who knew what she wanted and made sure she got it. 

Zhu Li respected that. A lot. 

Just as she’d been finishing up, the door behind Zhu Li had burst open with a bang. Focused on her work, she hadn’t turned around to see who it was. Turns out, she hadn’t needed to. 

_ “Ginger! Got your wardrobe issue squared away?” _ Someone had boomed behind her. Zhu Li had gone stiff, then tried to continue stitching as if nothing had happened. 

The actress had rolled her eyes.  _ “Yes, Varrick, no thanks to you. It’s a good thing you’ve got such a good production assistant on your team.”  _

_ “Of course! I only hire the best. Ah, remind me of your name again?”  _

Zhu Li had quickly snapped off the excess thread with her teeth and stood up to face him.  _ “Zhu Li, sir.”  _

Varrick had shot her a finger-gun.  _ “Zhu Li,” _ he’d said, walking backwards to the trailer door.  _ “Keep those incisors handy. They’re sharp as a knife!” _

With that, he opened the door and jumped out. 

_ “Zhu Li, huh?” _ Ginger said, and Zhu Li turned to her, hoping she didn’t look as stricken as she felt. After a charged second in which the actress carefully examined Zhu Li’s face, she had smiled slightly.  _ “I’m Ginger. Nice to meet you.” _

As if on cue, Zhu Li heard a loud voice suddenly from a few feet away that broke her from her reverie. 

“Zhu Li!” Ginger said, panting dramatically as she sat down across from her. “I am so sorry for keeping you. I swear, you sign one autograph and suddenly a whole crowd forms around you! Thank the spirits I hired a bodyguard that also drives luxury cars. He really knows how to get through a body of people.”

She removed her sunglasses and the scarf from around her head, placing them in her handbag. After setting it down, she lifted the menu sitting in front of her and began looking over the offered dishes. 

“It’s no problem,” Zhu Li smiled slightly and mirrored Ginger’s action, skimming over the items. “Who knows, I might need tips on that someday soon.”

Ginger dropped her menu sharply. 

“You mean, you got it? You landed the partnership with Varrick?”

Zhu Li nodded and Ginger squealed.

“Oh, that’s fantastic, darling! We have to celebrate!” She flipped the menu to the wine list and trailed her finger over the various listings. “It’s not too early to drink yet, is it?”

“Ginger!” Zhu Li swatted at the actress, who giggled as she flipped back to the appetizers.

“I’m kidding! Spirits, I’ve had enough alcohol for the next few years after how much I drank at Varrick’s party.” She then eyed Zhu Li suggestively as the brunette took a sip of her water. “Speaking of which, I didn’t see much of you after he led you up to his office.”

Zhu Li choked, nearly spilling water over the tablecloth. “You saw that?”

“Well,” she leaned against her chair. “I did see Varrick about an hour later looking rather disheveled. I was a little worried he may have gotten some bad news over the phone or something, but he seemed like his usual self when I started talking to him again.”

Zhu Li didn’t feel right about the way Ginger said that, then hated that she’d felt anything at all. Of course he went back to partying after she left. It was his party  _ and _ his house - he could do whatever he wanted to. Why did she have to care? What her business partner did in his free time was no matter to her.

Zhu Li cleared her throat and straightened her back. “Well, I’m glad he enjoyed the remainder of the party.”

Ginger raised her eyebrow. “What’s with that tone?” 

“I don’t have a tone.” Zhu Li placed her forearms on the table. 

Ginger was silent for a moment before rising from her seat, leaning over the table to look at Zhu Li closely. Ginger’s dark eyes shifted around ever so slightly until they widened. She gasped as she sat back in her chair.

“You  _ didn’t _ …”

Zhu Li was incredibly confused. What could Ginger have discovered in those few moments of eye contact?

“What? What didn’t I do?” 

“Zhu Li, you  _ didn’t! _ ” Ginger flapped her hands and squealed, seeming to shimmy in her seat. “I honestly didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Ginger,  _ what _ are you talking about?”

“I’m almost proud that you took a page out from my book, Zhu Li.” She giggled. “Although I don’t remember ever going all the way in a situation like this, I certainly never stopped at a single kiss.”

Zhu Li’s cheeks reddened immediately. “I -- What are you insinuating?”

Ginger leaned in closer to her, cupping a hand over the right side of her face. 

“ _ You slept with him _ !” she whispered. Her voice, although quiet, was raspy and giddy. 

Zhu Li gaped. 

“I did not!” She clasped her hands together. “I stopped him before anything major happened.”

“So, you  _ do _ admit that you two got handsy that night?” Ginger teased.

Zhu Li covered her face with her hands, hiding her embarrassment.

Ginger cackled. “Honey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ve fooled around with a few crewmembers on set before and nothing came up about it! That may or may not be because my bodyguard had a few words with some of those guys after they threatened to ‘expose’ me, but I’m not confirmin’ anything.”

Zhu Li lifted her head. “Yeah, but you didn’t almost sleep with your future business partner on the night you agreed to work together. If a rumor goes out that I seduced Varrick to get a producing position, I’d be ruined before I even started!”

“Well, who all knows about this?” Ginger placed a hand on Zhu Li’s forearm. “Just you and him, right? Well, I know now, but I don’t gossip about  _ this _ kind of stuff.”

She retracted her arm, taking Zhu Li’s hands in hers. “If Varrick was worried you were out for his job or believed you were anything less than what you are, you wouldn’t be working on this with him. He can see that you deserve to have this position.”

They met eyes for a moment and Ginger smiled warmly. 

“Don’t you worry about this for another moment, you got me?”

Zhu Li smiled back at her, nodding before taking her hands back. “Alright…”

“Speaking of working on this, shouldn’t you be writing a script right now?” Ginger took her glass of water in her hand, taking a large sip before setting it back down.

Zhu Li shook her head. “It’s already done. Varrick and I spent almost all of Wednesday thinking out the script and I wrote our first draft. It took me a few days, but I’m happy with what we have right now. He’s actually pitching it to his investors today.”

“Wait,” Ginger’s brow furrowed. “You’re not with him for the pitch? I thought all the executive-types,” Ginger waved a vague hand, “would go to those sorts of things.”

“I thought so too, but Varrick insisted he knew how to convince them to approve the mover,” Zhu Li sighed. “Maybe they wouldn’t like someone so inexperienced alongside him.”

Ginger nodded. “Perhaps. I’d imagine that those investors would be happy to have new minds to calm Varrick’s ideas down, but what would I know? I’m just a simple actress,” she said, then looked down at her menu. “An actress that’s incredibly hungry. Where’s our waiter?”

\---

Zhu Li stifled a groan as she walked up the stairs of her apartment building. Lunch had been nice, but she needed to recharge after talking with Ginger for so long. Not only that, she needed her energy for whenever Varrick would tell her the results of the pitch, and she had a feeling there would be a lot for them to rework in the script. She sighed, turning her key in the lock, and opened the door. 

As Zhu Li entered her modest apartment, she heard the phone ringing. She dropped her purse on a small table in the foyer and ran to where the phone sat, picking up the receiver before the ringing ceased. 

“Hello? This is Zhu Li Moon speaking…” she almost panted.

“WE DID IT, ZHU LI!” Varrick’s voice was thunderous in her ear, causing her to move her head away so quickly her neck hurt. Despite this, she still heard him cheering. “It was a hard bargain, but we did it!”

Zhu Li shifted her weight onto one leg and took off her shoes, tossing them into the foyer to pick up later. “Was it really?” 

Varrick scoffed. “Of course not! They were sold the moment I said ‘action-packed mover’. Well, that  _ and _ the fact that I had already casted the two leads.”

Voice low, he chuckled into the phone, the sound of which echoed in Zhu Li’s mind and sent a shiver down her spine. Zhu Li pinched the back of her forearm in an attempt to distract herself from the feeling. 

“So,” she began, “They signed off on Bolin playing Nuktuk?”

“Of course!” Varrick exclaimed. “That kid’s built like a tank! You should’ve seen Raiko’s expression when I showed him Bolin’s headshots. It was like he could just see the hoards of girls crawling over each other to get a look at the kid.”

“Is that so?” Zhu Li said softly, turned so that her back rested against the counter, letting her fingers play with the telephone cord. 

Varrick hummed in agreement. “Mhm! I had lunch with his wife, Buttercup, two days ago to tell her all about the mover…”

Zhu Li heard the crinkle of leather and assumed Varrick had just sat down in his desk chair. 

“It’s this little trick I found; if Buttercup likes an idea that’s pitched to her, she’ll tell her husband. If she tells him she likes it, then there’s a one-hundred percent guarantee he’ll approve of the idea and invest in it.”

He paused and took a drink of something, judging by the sound of ice clinking inside a glass. “I showed her those headshots of Bolin and it definitely left an impression. I wouldn’t be surprised if her reaction to him is what convinced Raiko to sign on.”

“What about Ginger not being a damsel in distress?” Zhu Li added, curling her fingers around the cord in her hand. “Any backlash against that?”

Varrick cleared his throat. “I had one of them say Ginger’s more ‘autonomous nature’ would bring in the women’s lib crowd, which ultimately means more butts in seats and more money for them. So... that’s another point for us!”

“I see...” Zhu Li trailed off. She sucked in a breath and stood straighter, even though he obviously couldn’t see the action. 

“Now, I did have to make some adjustments, but it’s all part of the deal-” 

“And,” she cut him off. “What about me being a producer?” 

A pause. Zhu Li could hear her heart beating in her ears. 

“I think another congratulations is in order, because you’re about to be a producer in your first big mover!” Varrick crowed, loud as ever. Zhu Li didn’t care if she temporarily lost her hearing though. She felt as elated as he sounded. 

_ She. A producer. Partners. With him. _

Her legs began to shake and she steadied herself on the table before she could fall. Her ears were ringing so loudly she didn’t even notice Varrick’s voice. 

“-Li? Zhu Li, are you still there?” 

Zhu Li shook her head and clutched onto the receiver. “Yes, I’m still here,” she managed, her tone somehow as even as ever. 

“Well? What d'ya think?” His voice was so full of excitement, of anticipation. She let it buoy her until the shock was left in the dust. 

“Varrick,” she murmured, standing straight and keeping her head tall. 

She heard him suck in a breath. “Yes?” 

Zhu Li closed her eyes and smiled to herself. “We’re going to make something great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	8. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Dreams" by Fleetwood Mac!

The next few weeks after the Nuktuk pitch was approved were the busiest and fastest of Zhu Li’s life. She and Varrick had spent the time rewriting and re-rewriting the script, editing it, and planning their first production meeting. Strangely enough, the rewriting wasn’t nearly as stressful as the planning was. She’d almost become accustomed to the takeout nights in Varrick’s house. 

She wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or relieved that those nights wouldn’t be happening nearly as often. 

Zhu Li had attended a handful of the more managerial meetings - such as the one she and Varrick were setting up - as a production assistant. They ranged from incredibly informative to a complete waste of time. She had just sat in the back of the room and took notes while the rest of the production team, usually headed by Varrick and the various ‘yes-men’ that were sprinkled around Varrick Productions, prattled on.

This was a far cry from those meetings. This involved some of the bigwigs at Varrick Productions and Republic City’s other mover industries - people Zhu Li had only seen glimpses of in the past. Not only that, it was the first meeting Zhu Li would actively take part in. There was a 50/50 shot that the rest of the team would find it worth their time and frankly, Zhu Li was feeling uneasy about the whole situation - and she’d survived three years as a production assistant for Varrick. She very rarely felt uneasy. 

Zhu Li let out a heavy breath as she and Varrick walked down the halls of Varrick Productions. 

“Nervous, huh?” Varrick said, glancing at her as she walked beside him. 

“A little.” That was the understatement of the century. But maybe even she didn’t want to believe it. Zhu Li Moon didn’t  _ get _ nervous. 

She looked at him as they neared the room and noticed him looking back at her, an unreadable expression on his face. He almost looked  _ empathetic _ . It was jarring. 

A moment later, he smiled. “Well, don’t be,” he said blithely before pushing open the door. 

Zhu Li took a deep breath and followed him in. 

In front of them sat a long table - made of a rich wood she pretended she couldn’t recognize - flanked by chairs, half of which were full. Zhu Li’s eyes darted from head to head, trying to take stock. She recognized some of them, but it was clear from their faces that they didn’t recognize her. 

Sitting just beside the head of the table was a woman dressed in a long-sleeved, forest green jumpsuit, which somehow managed to be fun and elegant at the same time. Her graying hair was pulled up into a loose bun, an attempt at getting the fly-aways out of her face. She smiled as the two entered, rising from her seat.

“It’s about time you got here,” she said lightheartedly, “We’ve been waiting a full thirty seconds for you to arrive!”

Varrick took the seat at the end of the table and leaned forward on his forearms. “I have never claimed that punctuality was my strong suit,” he jeered. “But you, above anyone, would know that.”

“Oh, yes.” The woman chuckled as she sat back down, seeming to recall a memory. “I’ll never forget the pitch meeting with Cabbage Corp for that documentary about their founder. You had me stall for you for -- what was it -- an hour and a half?”

Varrick lifted a finger and pointed it at her. “Only forty-five minutes! And you can quote me on that!” He turned to Zhu Li, who he seemed to suddenly realize had taken a seat next to the woman he spoke to. “Zhu Li, you  _ should _ quote me on that for future reference. You never know when Suyin here might try to bring up drama from the early years.”

Suyin laughed and held her right hand up. “I promise that for the remainder of this production, I will not resurface old arguments for the sake of continuing said arguments. Now, for the sake of a good story is another thing entirely…”

She looked right at Zhu Li and cupped her hand around the right side of her face. “Remind me to tell you about the time Varrick forgot about hiring a proper camera crew and didn’t realize until the night before the first day on set.”

“If I may, I suggest sharing the personal anecdotes later. We’ve got a meeting to get to,” the balding man sitting across from Suyin said. He adjusted his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. Just as Zhu Li noted a nose ring, he turned to look sharply at her. 

She gulped and stared back. 

“Don’t be too scared. That’s just Aiwei,” Suyin murmured to Zhu Li, dropping the hand covering her mouth. “He’s a hardass, but he’s damn good at it. Thank goodness for us.” 

Just as Zhu Li was about to question how that was so, Varrick beat her to the punch. “You know what? Good idea, Suyin. Let’s do some introductions, shall we?” 

Zhu Li took careful note of the people sitting around the table as they introduced themselves. Baraz, the production coordinator, with slicked-back hair that seemed to want to stick up at the ends. Ahnah, the script coordinator, who - like Baraz - didn’t seem too much older than Zhu Li, but had a hard edge to her. Menshu, the director of photography, tapped his long fingers against the wooden table in annoyance, clearly already clocking out of the meeting before it even began. Tin Mei, the production designer, smiled cheerfully as she folded her legs in the seat of the chair. And lastly -- 

“I’m Suyin Beifong, one of the heads of the Metal Clan Studio. I’m your co-producer. This is my right-hand man, Aiwei, and he’ll be the line producer. We’re involved in a lot of the movers here in Republic City and I’m certainly glad Varrick’s brought us on board with this one.” Suyin turned towards the man, who was carelessly leaning back in the chair at the head of the table. “His pitch was more -- let’s say --  _ passionate _ than usual.” 

“He nearly tore the conference room apart,” Aiwei stated firmly, his eyebrow elegantly arched. 

“Ah, semantics,” Varrick scoffed, waving a hand as if to rid the air of the very suggestion. 

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Zhu Li. She stood and let out a deep breath. 

“My name is Zhu Li Moon. I’ve been working for Varrick Industries for three years as a production assistant, but since then, Varrick and I developed the idea of Nuktuk: Hero of the South. I was one of the scriptwriters for the project and I’m going to be the assistant producer working under-” 

“The one and only!” Varrick interjected, flourishing his hands. 

Zhu Li nodded tersely and sat down, electing to ignore the way most of the people around the table surveyed her. It was a little bitter, the fact that she was still an “assistant”, even if it came attached to “producer” and not “production”. But she’d have to climb the steps of the industry to get to the top - this was just one more to get over. 

“Speaking of Nuktuk,” Ahnah began, hands splayed on the stack of papers in front of her. “We should probably get started. I’ve been working at Varrick Productions for many years and I must say…” 

She flipped the fringe out of her eyes as she spoke directly to Zhu Li. “I see a lot of promise with this script.”

Ahnah rose from her seat and handed out copies to each person. The first thing Zhu Li noticed were the copious notes that populated the first couple pages. She grit her teeth. This was why she’d been so reluctant to let go of the script in the first place. At least Ahnah didn’t have the power to rewrite the script - she just had to work with what she had. 

“That being said, it still needs a lot of revision. Especially whatever this bending stuff is. The logistics of that seem like an absolute nightmare and frankly, I have no idea how we’re gonna be able to pull off any effects if not practically.”

“I think I should be more concerned with that,” Menshu chimed in, lifting his head from the fist it rested upon. “I’m more worried about how we’re getting to the South Pole and whether or not I have to waterproof my cameras.” 

Varrick raised a finger. “Not to worry, Shuey,” he leaned forward on his forearms, placing his chin on the backs of his hands. “We’re gonna film this sucker right here! You won’t have to hire a babysitter for your lonely houseplants or anything.”

Menshu rolled his eyes, but seemed to have less tension in his shoulders after hearing that. Zhu Li noted that all of them had a similar reaction of relief upon hearing that they were staying in Republic City instead of travelling elsewhere. Maybe it was another one of Varrick’s endeavours that had made them so wary of ever leaving the city for a mover. 

Judging by the way Suyin exhaled softly, that was without a doubt a yes.

\---

About two hours into the meeting, Suyin called for a twenty minute break. Varrick was in the middle of the tangent when she announced this, clearly oblivious to the sound of Tin Mei’s stomach growling, Menshu’s irritated foot-tapping, or Ahnah’s multiple - and rather loud - yawns. 

Just as Varrick was about to argue that he wasn’t finished, Menshu, Ahnah and Tin Mei rose from their seats and swiftly walked out of the meeting room. Baraz followed behind them, a hand in his pocket as he swiped the other through his hair lazily. Aiwei was next, collecting his script and briefcase before deftly leaving. 

Zhu Li rose from her seat and moved to exit as well, only to be stopped by Varrick.

“What did you think? First big executive meeting, and all.” He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking slightly. 

“It was as to be expected,” Zhu Li said, careful to keep her tone impassive. 

Varrick sighed. “This is kind of a boring lot,” he huffed. “Except for you, Suyin!” 

The woman frowned at him from her seat as she organized her papers. Varrick ignored her expression and continued. “But they’re some of the best in the biz.” 

Zhu Li nodded quickly. “They’ll get what needs to be done, done,” she said, moving towards the door. 

“Wait! Zhu Li!” 

At the door, she turned, finding Varrick pointing at her. 

“Get me -- ah -- a thing, will ya?” 

She frowned. He clearly meant tea, that much was obvious. But this wasn’t her job anymore. She may have been an assistant producer, but she wasn’t his personal assistant. It seemed he’d forgotten the difference. 

“Fine,  _ sir _ ,” she replied, not particularly trying to hide her tone. He didn’t seem to notice. 

As she walked away towards the break room, she heard Suyin say, “Varrick, she’s a producer, not your assistant anymore.” 

Zhu Li didn’t want to stick around and hear Varrick’s response. 

She opened the door to the break room, noticing Ahnah and Tin Mei chatting together in one corner, and made her way to the kitchenette in the opposite corner. Locating a small teapot sitting by the stove, she filled it with water and set it to boil. Opening the cupboard, she searched until she found a box of teabags. She preferred loose leaf tea herself, but it would do. 

“Zhu Li, wasn’t it?” 

Zhu Li turned to see Tin Mei walking towards her, sticky bun in one hand. 

“Yes.” 

“It’s great to see you join us. About time we had some fresh faces around here!” Tin Mei chirped before taking a big bite out of the sticky bun. 

“I’m happy to be here.” 

“I’m surprised you  _ are  _ here.” Ahnah mumbled. 

Zhu Li and Tin Mei turned to her, eyes wide. “Ahnoff, dun be roof,” Tin Mei said whilst chewing on her bun. 

“I don’t mean to be rude about it,” Ahnah said, somehow deciphering Tin Mei’s words, “I just mean -- it’s hard to work your way up this industry. You used to be a -- production assistant, right?” 

Zhu Li pressed her lips together and nodded, trying to keep her cool. 

Ahnah whistled. “Thankless work. And I read your script. You’ve got talent to be sure, but you’re lucky you were able to climb that ladder.” 

Zhu Li sniffed. “I worked hard for it.” 

Ahnah snorted. “Didn’t we all.” 

“What Ahnah means to say is,” Tin Mei interjected, having finished her bun. “It’s tough to get up here. You did good.” 

Zhu Li smiled slightly at the compliment, but it was short lived. 

“You did do good, I’ll admit. But what matters now is that you  _ keep  _ doing good.” Ahnah pushed her fringe out of her face and fixed Zhu Li with a playful smirk. “Welcome to showbiz.” 

With that, she walked away towards the exit, Zhu Li and Tin Mei staring after her. 

“Don’t mind her,” Tin Mei said, waving a nonchalant hand. “She always acts super tough, especially to the newbies. I think she just went through some really tough stuff to get where she is today. Oh, is that tea?” 

As if on cue, the teakettle whistled, and Zhu Li rushed to the stove. “Would you like some?” She asked Tin Mei on instinct, then winced. This  _ wasn’t her job _ . 

“Oh, yes please. I live on this stuff,” the other woman said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Zhu Li side-eyed her as she prepared the mugs. She could certainly believe it. 

After steeping the teabags a little longer, she handed one to Tin Mei, who gasped her thanks before walking off with it in the direction of the conference room. 

Zhu Li leaned her back against the counter and took a long, soothing sip. It was almost time to get back to the conference room, but the air in there was stifling. She needed a moment to herself. 

She heard a clamor from the conference room and sighed. Moment over. 

Taking her tea in one hand and Varrick’s in the other, she walked out of the break room and made her way to the conference room. Everyone else was inside, looking a little miffed while Varrick grinned. Zhu Li fought the urge to roll her eyes - of  _ course  _ he’d done something to annoy them right after they were all supposed to be a little more relaxed. 

She handed Varrick his mug and made her way behind a frowning Suyin. As she took a seat, she heard him take a deep sip and sigh.

“Just how I remember it.” 

It was good she was sitting down, because she froze on the spot.  _ When had she made him tea before?  _

Varrick began again, talking about production costs and breaking Zhu Li out of her trance. As he went on, Suyin turned to her and the frown on her face deepened further. 

“Zhu Li, I know we’ve just met,” she whispered. “But if you ever feel like you’re being taken advantage of by Varrick, let me know. He has a tendency to -- steamroll people. It’s not easy being in this industry, especially with him.” 

Zhu Li’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but she nodded regardless. “Thank you, Suyin,” she said. “I’ll let you know if it ever comes up.” 

For the rest of the meeting, the administrative part of her took over. She dutifully took notes and chimed in and drafted plans. It was only hours after their break, after they’d adjourned, that she allowed herself to deflate once everyone left the room. 

Today had been long. And difficult. And taxing in a way Zhu Li hadn’t expected. But it had been productive, too - a fact she normally shouldn’t have had to remind herself of. There was something else, something gnawing at her, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

She just needed to get home and have a proper meal. 

She rolled her shoulders back and stood up, picking up her papers and pushing her chair in. She walked out of the conference room and into the hallway, making her way to the elevator. 

In the lobby area before the elevators, she saw Varrick leaning against the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out on the sun setting on Republic City, head tilted down with one forearm between his forehead and the glass and his other hand tucked into his pocket. She walked over as if on instinct, as if she couldn’t bear to leave him like that. 

“Zhu Li?” He muttered, turning his head slightly to look at her. 

“Yes?” 

He turned his head back and sighed. “I just -- I want this to be the film we want.” 

She turned to face the city as well, gazing out as the golden light filtered through the buildings. He’d put the feeling she’d been having all day into words. “Me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	9. Knock On Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Knock On Wood" by Amii Stewart!

Varrick was never known to be punctual, but he never wanted to  _ waste  _ time. This was especially true when it came to his movers. A few of his competitors preferred to lengthen their shoots to “ensure the quality of the art”, but Varrick had no need for that. He knew what he was making and that it’d be plenty quality. If not, why’d he hire so many people to check it for him? 

There  _ was _ a reason Varrick was notorious in the business for starting to film as soon as possible. Not only was it because he hated when projects took forever, but because he hated a tired staff. If he hated doing something, the people working for him were bound to hate it too. Longer shoots meant longer hours, longer hours meant cranky Varrick, and cranky Varrick meant tired staff. Plain and simple. 

That was, at least, the reason he’d given to anyone who’d questioned why he’d pushed production to just a few scant months after the first preliminary meetings. 

Varrick knew that his method of doing things was chaotic, but as he strolled through the trailers that had been put up just a couple days before, he reveled in the fact that it  _ did  _ work. He knew his staff was run ragged with the work, but the extra hours were optional and he made sure to compensate them fairly. Otherwise, there was no way he’d have a staff at all. 

Whistling, he walked up to the trailer marked  _ Dressing Room  _ and knocked on the door. The door swung open. 

“Good morn -- ah.” 

A particularly miffed looking Ginger was looking back at him, half her hair in curlers and the other springing on the side of her head wildly. 

“Varrick. I know you think you’re a filmmaking genius. But for the  _ love _ of the spirits, would it kill you to have a normal production schedule?” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Ginger,” he said. “Or wait!  _ Do  _ be so dramatic. But only in front of the camera. Now what’s wrong?” 

Ginger huffed. “Nothing’s  _ wrong.  _ Except the fact that I have to share the dressing room with Bolin.” 

Varrick laughed. “What’s the issue? Kid’s a sweetheart. And you have your personal trailers, too.” 

“Well,  _ yes,  _ but all the costume fittings are done in here.” Varrick squeezed by Ginger to get inside the trailer, ignoring her annoyed scoff. 

He peeked inside and nearly keeled over from the deja vu. Zhu Li was kneeling, hands a blur as she stitched the hem of an outfit. Except this time, Bolin was the one standing in front of her. He looked at Varrick and gave him a smile and a wave. 

“Good morning, Varrick!” He said, giving an elaborate bow. Zhu Li huffed and tugged at his pant leg as the movement interrupted her sewing. 

“Morning, Bo. Careful there -- don’t interrupt Zhu Li. She’s at the perfect position for ankle biting.” 

Bolin frowned as Ginger stalked past the two, muttering something incoherent under her breath. 

“What?” Bolin asked, brow furrowed. 

“She’s got crazy incisors, kid. She can bite the life out of ya.” 

Zhu Li stopped sewing and she looked at him, eyes narrowed. Varrick automatically stopped slouching. “I’m surprised you remembered that.” 

He tapped at his temple and winked at her, proud to see a slight blush on her cheeks before she went back to work. 

The truth was he’d been remembering a lot of things about her lately. Trivial moments on set or in the office that he would have thought were long forgotten. A couple of notes taken down in her handwriting, the click of her low heels behind him, the occasional cup of hot tea that had always been steeped at just the right temperature.

But there was no need to tell her all  _ that.  _

“Done,” Zhu Li said, standing up and brushing off the skirt of her corduroy dress. It stopped a bit higher than her skirts normally did and Varrick internally admonished himself for noticing. 

“So does that mean we get to start filming now?” Bolin asked exuberantly, slightly losing his balance on the short pedestal he’d been standing on.

“Take it easy, Bolin. We’re still setting up.” Varrick leaned against the doorway and looked to Zhu Li, who had taken a clipboard from the vanity Ginger sat at. “Speaking of which, how are we timewise?” 

Zhu Li flipped a page over, sliding a pencil through her bun. “Still fifteen minutes ahead.”

“Fantastic!” He stood up straight, lifting an arm enthusiastically as he did so. “We should go see how the crew is doing. Wouldn’t want to leave them unsupervised for  _ too _ long, am I right?”

He wiggled an eyebrow at Zhu Li, who didn’t seem to notice.

“Thank the spirits!” Ginger exclaimed, rising from the bench sitting in front of the vanity. “Now, can I please finish getting ready before we shoot?”

Bolin’s eyes widened and he nodded, hurriedly jumping down from the pedestal. “Yes -- yes, of course.”

He moved past Varrick, pausing before he exited the trailer.

“Um, so do I just wait out here or should I-”

Varrick clapped a hand over Bolin’s shoulders, leading him out. “Just hang out in your trailer, kid. I’ll have Zhu Li come get you when we’re ready for you.”

Varrick could’ve sworn he heard Zhu Li exhale in an annoyed manner, but decided it wasn’t worth bringing up. They both followed Bolin out of Ginger’s trailer, Varrick giving him a two-finger salute as the young man headed into his own. 

Varrick shoved his hands in his pockets and turned in the direction of the soundstage Nuktuk: Hero of the South was being set up in. It wasn’t a long walk down the hallway of Varrick Productions, but he hoped it would be just enough time to spark up a conversation. About the production,  _ obviously _ . 

Zhu Li walked by his left side, completely engrossed in whatever was on her clipboard. She flipped through the pages, going back and forth between the ones marked for that day. After a few moments of silence, she looked up from it and spoke. 

“Varrick,” she began hesitatingly. “After looking over the shooting schedule this week, it seems like you’ve given our team very little time to rehearse. Was that intentional?”

“Of course it was!” Varrick raised an eyebrow. “How else do you expect our actors to feel the energy of the scene? By having them feel comfortable?  _ No _ , you gotta take ‘em out of their comfort zones to get the most organic response!”

Zhu Li raised her eyebrow in return. “But they’ve only had five days with the script and this is the first time they’re on set. Shouldn’t we let them get accustomed to the space?”

“We could...” he stopped in the middle of the hallway, stroking his forefinger and thumb over his mustache in contemplation. He looked down towards his shoes before lifting his head up dramatically. “Or we could tell them the scenes are one-takes only, later revealing to them that the cameras weren’t even on!” 

Varrick met her gaze, thinking she’d be enthusiastic about the idea, only to be met with an expression of pure befuddlement.

“Or we could just let them rehearse the scene without the secrecy?” Zhu Li took the pencil out from her bun, marking down a note on the schedule. “It -- might be a better use of the little time we have here in production.”

Varrick frowned and resumed his trek down the hallway. 

“But what about the cinematic energy? If the actors don’t feel it, then how will the audience?” He called behind him as he opened the soundstage door.

His  _ very logical _ arguments appeared to fall on deaf ears for the next fifteen minutes, which mostly consisted of them weaving from building to trailer to building again. After a while, he huffed and rooted himself on the spot. 

He stood up straight and readied his most commanding voice. “Zhu Li!” 

The woman beside him stopped, confusion clear on her face. 

“I am the director, and I am going to make the final decision.” 

The same eyebrow arched. “Alright, what is it?” 

He inhaled slowly. “I think,” he drawled, “that the actors should -- practice. Quickly.” 

Zhu Li nodded, and he thought he saw the inklings of a smile. He hated how much he’d been looking for one since  _ that  _ night. “That sounds good. I’ll have them get to Stage A in ten minutes.” 

Varrick nodded resolutely. Right. Them practicing would lead to more fluid movements when the cameras were rolling. Then it really  _ would  _ be one take. And it’s not like raw emotion could wear off that quickly. He knew that full well. 

He was still riding on the pride of that moment fifteen minutes later when Bolin and Ginger stood in front of him beside one of the final sets. A set of chains dangled from a wall, depicting a dungeon in which Ginger, the character - which he was very proud of finding a name for - would be awaiting her doom before Nuktuk rushed in to save her. Bolin fiddled with the fur on his costume, while his co-star looked over the script for the scene with a doubting look. 

“You want him… to dip me,” Ginger said haltingly, looking at Varrick as if she could barely believe what she was reading.

“Yes!” Varrick exclaimed, grinning. “It’s romantic, it’s tense, and it’s unforgettable!” 

“Alright...” Ginger conceded, “Fine.” She moved to stand in front of Bolin. “Take it away, lover boy,” she announced dramatically as she mock-fainted. 

Bolin rushed to catch her and managed it just before her head hit the floor. With a squeak, he set her upright again. 

Ginger raised a brow at Varrick and gestured with her thumb at Bolin, who was desperately trying to play it cool. “See the issue here?” 

Varrick elected to ignore her. He turned to Bolin and grasped his shoulders, keeping him at arm’s length. “Bolin, close your eyes.” 

“Um-” 

“Just do it, kid.” 

Bolin did as he was told and Varrick continued. “Imagine that you’re a poor kid, living in the South Pole, not a penny to your name. You meet a beautiful upper class girl, out of a complete accident. It’s difficult going, but you fall in love -- so  _ insanely _ in love. And then suddenly, out of nowhere, there’s this man from the North who thinks he owns the world. He comes into your home and takes your neighborhood, your job, your everything. And then he takes the girl you love.” 

Bolin’s mouth formed a vehement ‘ _ no’  _ at the very thought. Varrick grasped his shoulders tighter. 

“You’re left with nothing but your skills and your wits. You’ve got to save your home -- you’ve got to get your girl. After constant fighting and injured comrades and being beaten down again, and again, you make it. You find her. You untie her from her chains and in the tender, desperate moments before Unalaq shows up again, you have to show her how much she means to you. Because it might be the last time you ever do.” 

Varrick clamped his mouth shut to keep his voice from shaking. With a deep inhale, he patted Bolin on the shoulders. 

“Now,” he said, smirking, “dip the girl.” 

Bolin’s eyes flew open. More suave than Varrick thought he could ever be, he took hold of Ginger and spun her until she fell in his arms, at an angle with the floor. Bolin leaned in, an intense expression on his face. 

“F-forget about me,” Ginger stammered, eyes wide, “You must capture the evil Unalaq before he gets away!” 

“No,” Bolin said fervently, “I’ll never leave you!” Then, in a sudden motion, he leaned down and kissed her. 

The tender moment that had developed around them shattered as Ginger slapped his arm. 

Bolin let go immediately, and she scrambled up. “How  _ dare  _ you!” She screeched before stalking away. 

Before Varrick could make a move, Zhu Li had walked up to Bolin. 

“Bolin, that was  _ not  _ okay,” she said, pointing a finger up at his face. “You can’t surprise someone with a kiss like that.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry!” Bolin cried. It was easy to believe - his face had guilt written all over it. “I just got so caught up in the moment! Varrick,” he turned towards him, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it-” 

Varrick put a hand up to stop him. 

“That. Was.  _ Brilliant!”  _

Both Zhu Li’s and Bolin’s eyes shot wide open in surprise. 

“Well, not the fact that you kissed without asking,” Varrick said. “But more importantly, the  _ kiss!  _ It’s fantastic! I was gonna save it for the end... But no, it really ties the scene together!” He turned to Zhu Li, whose eyes had now narrowed. “Zhu Li, go tell Ginger the great news.” 

Instead of walking away to find Ginger, she glared at him instead. “Varrick, there shouldn’t be a kiss. And I’m not just talking about Bolin doing that without asking her first. It’s off script, and I feel like it takes from Ginger’s autonomy, and-” 

“Zhu Li, there are some moments in movers that take it from great to exceptional.  _ This  _ is one of those moments. Now,” he said, “Go find Ginger and ask if she’d be okay with a kiss, then bring her back here. We’ve got to rehearse this again.” 

He could tell Zhu Li wanted to respond, but she settled for a shake of her head as she walked off. Varrick turned his attention to Bolin, who was trying to edge out of his line of sight. 

“Come back here, kid. We ain’t done with you yet.” 

In the few minutes it took him to coax Bolin back in front of him again, Zhu Li and Ginger had returned, both of them looking more than a little miffed. Varrick turned to face the three of them, arms akimbo. 

“Alright. Let’s run it again.” 

Despite his highest hopes, in all the times Bolin practiced dipping Ginger after that, it remained as awkward and stilted as it was the first time. After the tenth try, Varrick clapped his hands in an attempt to get them to stop. 

“This isn’t working. Bolin, come over here. I’m going to give you a live demo.” He belatedly realized his mouth was running faster than his brain. “Ginger-” 

“No.” 

“-Zhu Li,” Varrick finished, then swiveled to the assistant producer. “Come give me a hand with this.” 

It was only when she walked over, brows furrowed, and looked up at him that he realized he’d made a very big mistake.  _ Well. No turning back now _ . He’d just have to remain professional. That was all there was to it. 

“What you want to do, Bolin, is sweep her off her feet. The love of your life has just been captured by this evil guy that wants to take over the world. The last thing you want to do is make her feel like the world is ending.”

Taking Zhu Li’s hands in his, Varrick turned his head back to Bolin. “You want her to feel safe in your arms and to know that everything is going to be okay now that you’re here…”

He paused and met Zhu Li’s gaze, her expression now more confused than irritated. After a moment, he shifted his weight to one leg, gracefully spinning Zhu Li around until one of his hands rested on the small of her back. His other hand squeezed hers gently as he slowly leaned her back. 

He felt as though he was on auto-pilot - like he had been there before. As he looked into Zhu Li’s eyes, he got the sense that she felt the same. Her eyes wide, her cheeks flushed slightly and her mouth slightly agape. All of it made him want to pull her in closer. He could feel the heat from her hand as he held it, a pleasant reminder of the fire the part of him he’d pushed away was aching to reignite. 

He heard her let out a soft squeak when he dipped her, bringing to his attention just how close they truly were. Not just that, but  _ where _ they were. It wasn’t that night in his office. It would  _ never _ be that night in his office. They were on set. This was not the time to have daydreams about something that shouldn’t have happened. 

Without another word, Varrick turned his head sharply to the two actors standing beside him.

“There! Just like that!” He pulled Zhu Li back up and let go of her, walking towards Bolin. “Once you dip her, you kiss her and say your next line. I have it that you carry her out of the dungeon when you pull away, but I think that may be too much. What do you think, Zhu Li?”

Varrick whipped his head around so quickly his neck hurt. He saw her promptly grab the clipboard from the chair and flip through a few pages of script, but not before he noticed the slight pink in her cheeks. 

“I -- I agree with you. Instead of carrying her out, Nuktuk could lead her out of the dungeon by the hand? Maybe she could take one of the weapons from the guards that Nuktuk knocked out?”

Varrick raised a hand over his head. “I love it! You two okay with that?” He glanced back and Bolin and Ginger, both of whom nodded in agreement. 

“Wait, actually…” Ginger spoke up, a smirk on her lips. “Could you actually demonstrate that again? I want to make sure I have the hand placement right.”

“ _ No,”  _ Zhu Li interjected vehemently. After a heartbeat, she straightened and adjusted her glasses. “We’ve got to get this thing filmed before lunch.” 

Varrick cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes! Zhu Li -- ah -- get the thing ready.” 

Zhu Li nodded, leading Bolin and Ginger onto the set. She directed Bolin to the dungeon’s entrance, indicating where he would come from when he entered the scene. As Ginger was hooked into the chains on the wall, Zhu Li smiled appreciatively at the crewmembers that assisted her. 

Varrick turned away, clenching the hand that still felt the burn of hers. Even though it seemed she was getting accustomed to her new position, he realized it would still be a while before he got accustomed to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	10. Cold As Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Cold As Ice" by Foreigner!

Zhu Li learned the hard way that being an assistant producer was worlds away from an assistant for production. 

Of course she’d known it would be very different, work-wise. But it wasn’t just that. Working on set as a producer had a completely different feeling. For one thing, people actually remembered her name. None of the “hey you” or “what’s her name”. It was “Zhu Li, where did we decide to frame up this shot?” and “could you hold this for a minute, Zhu Li?”. It was refreshing to not feel invisible while she worked. It was maybe the most basic thing to request of a job, but it made her happy regardless.

That being said, she felt like a hypocrite for having trouble with remembering the names of all the camera-handlers, lighting technicians and Varrick Productions’ personal handyman. She scrutinized the man in front of her, whose name was either Kaoliq or Kuniq, but Zhu Li was never able to figure out which one. 

“K-Kaoliq, was it? I’m sorry, I can’t recall your name,” she apologized, holding a cardboard box of wires and plugs that was handed to her. 

“It’s alright, Zhu Li.” The man currently bent over underneath a circuit board said, his deep voice muffled slightly. “It’s Kuniq, but it’s okay if you can’t remember everyone right away.”

He came out from underneath the board and wiped his hands on his jeans, planting one in his back pocket as he faced her. “Spirits, I only knew, like, four people when I first started working in the mover industry. And one of them was my brother!” 

He laughed, taking hold of the box Zhu Li had in her hands. 

“That’s reassuring,” she chuckled softly. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who can’t keep track of the staff.”

She grabbed the clipboard from where it sat adjacent to the circuit board, scanning over the highlighted items on one page. 

“So, has everything been...” Zhu Li squinted to see the note she’d scribbled when Varrick gave the order, “double and triple-checked? Varrick wanted to ensure that we wouldn’t have any trouble with the bending effects today.”

Kuniq nodded, shifting his weight onto one leg. “Everything’s in order, so we shouldn’t have any difficulties with the water spouts. We’ve installed automatic locks over the nozzles on either side of the set in case they start going haywire. I doubt we’ll have to deal with those today, though -- unless Varrick decides the scene needs  _ more _ water.”

Zhu Li raised an eyebrow, making Kuniq pause. 

“Now that I think about it, Varrick will  _ definitely _ want more water. I should go fill in Iniye and Tuakan on how to operate those locks…”

He propped the cardboard box on his hip and turned sharply, jogging over to where the two other technicians were working. Zhu Li nodded to herself, checking off the note on her clipboard. As she began walking towards the group of trailers, she very nearly collided with someone in her way. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry-” she spluttered, looking up with an apologetic look on her face. Her eyes met Suyin’s green gaze. 

The older woman laughed and put a hand on Zhu Li’s shoulder to steady her. “Slow down there,” she chuckled. “You’re going to wear a hole in those flats if you keep going at this rate. Trust me, I was like that. I once went through three pairs of shoes during a shoot.” 

Zhu Li smiled thankfully, opting not to tell her that the shoes were actually wearing quite thin. 

Suyin nodded her chin in the direction of where Kuniq was standing. “I saw you talking to the techs over there. They’ve taken a liking to you.” 

Zhu Li shook her head automatically. “No, I’m -- I’m sure they’re like that with everyone.” 

Suyin snorted. “They’re not on a first name basis with everyone. I’m not quite sure how you did it.” 

Zhu Li looked her in the eye. “Simple. Treat them with the respect you want given back to you.” 

Suyin clapped her hands together. “ _ That’s  _ the kind of advice I was hoping you’d give. Let me introduce you to someone. Opal,” she called behind her shoulder, “This is Zhu Li.” 

A young girl around Bolin’s age walked up shyly. Her black hair was close-cropped and wavy, and when she looked up, the resemblance to Suyin was clear, though her face was a little rounder. She gave a pretty smile and waved to Zhu Li. 

“This is Opal, my daughter. She’s interning as a PA for the Nuktuk production. I was hoping -- if you aren’t too busy, of course -- that you could give her some pointers.” 

Zhu Li scrutinized the girl for a moment. She seemed bashful, but perfectly responsible and willing to do the work it took. 

“I’d be happy to.” 

Both Suyin and Opal brightened visibly. “That’s great!” Suyin said, grinning. 

“We can walk and talk,” Zhu Li said, tilting her head to indicate they should follow as she began walking towards the cast trailers. “Most of your work is going to be on the move anyway.” 

As they walked, Opal listened carefully as Zhu Li went through her duties and gave her the advice she wished she’d had. She was thoroughly unused to the feeling of giving someone younger to her suggestions, but it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. It made her feel more sure in her position as she called out orders to crew and checked things off her list as they made their way past. 

Finally, they made it to the line of cast trailers. Zhu Li walked up to Bolin’s trailer and rapped on the door twice. 

“Bolin?”

“Coming!” Came an excited voice deep inside the trailer. Within seconds, the door opened to his excited face. 

“Hi Zhu Li! What brings you here?” He asked as he stepped back in, allowing Zhu Li to go inside. 

“Well, first of all, I’d like to introduce you to someone. This,” Zhu Li motioned for Opal to come inside as well, “is Opal Beifong. She’s Suyin’s daughter and a production assistant on set.” 

Zhu Li didn’t know why she continued the sentence beyond ‘Opal Beifong’, because it was clear Bolin hadn’t listened to a word she’d said. His gaze was on the young woman, eyes wide. 

An awkward silence descended over the room. 

Opal cleared her throat. “Um... It’s nice to meet you!” 

At that, Bolin seemed to snap back to reality. “Yes! Right! It’s nice to see you. MEET YOU -- it’s nice to meet you. That’s what I -- that’s what I meant.” He chuckled awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair. 

Zhu Li arched an eyebrow and had to stop herself from smirking. “Also, you’re needed in ten for a test of the water hydraulics of your bending.”

At that, Bolin straightened up. “That’s today? Great! I’ll see you there!” He chirped to Zhu Li. Then his gaze flitted over to Opal’s. “I’ll -- I’ll see you there, too.” 

Opal giggled. “Sure thing.” 

As Zhu Li followed her out, something in her chest felt heavy. She wasn’t an old maid by any means, but her time for young love had passed. She didn’t particularly resent it. Yet the way Bolin and Opal had acted felt so… carefree. 

It just served to make reality so much more bitter. 

“So,” Opal began as the group walked away from the trailer. “What’s it like working for Mr. Varrick? I’ve heard that he can be -- um -- a little hard to follow.”

Zhu Li turned her head and smiled faintly. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, from what my mom has said about working with him, he just seems like --  _ a lot _ .” She then raised her hands in defense. “Not that I’m not capable of handling it! I -- I’m just worried I won’t be able to get used to the way he runs things.”

Zhu Li glanced at her sidelong. “The first thing I’ll tell you is that you need to relax. If not, you’ll go into a frenzy trying to decipher whatever Varrick says. Although he’s...” she paused, trying to think of the right term. “...wildly eccentric, he shouldn’t be entirely impossible to work for. Spirits, I did it for three years and look where I ended up.”

She smiled, hoping it would evoke some motivation in Opal. When she smiled back and nodded determinedly, Zhu Li felt some stress leave her body.

“For now, I’ll tell you to stand on the sidelines of the set and wait for someone to ask for help. On a shoot like this, we’ll definitely need it.”

Her prediction came true in a matter of minutes. Zhu Li and Opal had walked to the stage where they were running the hydraulics, arriving a couple of minutes before Bolin. They’d strapped him into the bending gear - a series of tubes and nozzles that aligned along the back of Bolin’s arms, connected to a tank of water and a pressure pump right off camera - with little issue. Well, aside from Bolin’s squirming and general awkwardness with Opal as she tried to attach the gear. 

Tin Mei, wearing a large plastic smock, had hopped up onstage and begun pushing faux rocks into place. As she did, Menshu, also wearing a smock, had shouted from behind one of the cameras sitting along the set. 

“Today would be nice!” He’d pulled the plastic hood over his head and lined up the camera with where Bolin stood. “I’d rather not be soaked because those spouts bounce off some misplaced rock.”

Tin Mei had snickered. “Hold your horses, Shuey. I’m making sure that won’t happen.” She’d lifted her head from the stones she was holding and smiled. “I’ll be done in two shakes.”

“Fine.” Menshu had tucked himself behind the camera rig and hunkered down, prompting the other camera operators to pull up their hoods. After a few moments of proper rock-placement, Tin Mei had given them all a thumbs-up and jogged over to Zhu Li’s side.

The first few tests of the gear went well. In fact, better than Zhu Li had hoped. But after three years with Varrick, she should’ve known better than to do something foolish like hope. 

“I want MORE!” Varrick had exclaimed from his director’s chair, eyes lighting up maniacally as he grinned at the crew. “More power, more pressure, more  _ fwoosh.”  _

“We’re pushing it to the limit, sir,” Kuniq had said from beside the tank. 

Varrick had narrowed his eyes. “The safety limit or the  _ actual  _ limit?” 

Zhu Li had shot a warning glance at Kuniq, but it was too late. “The… safety limit, sir?” 

“Well, then we’re not pushing it to the limit, are we?” Varrick had barged over to the tank, knelt, and begun fiddling with the controls. After a couple minutes, he’d grinned and moved over to check on Bolin’s gear. 

As he had examined the nozzles and twisted them, neatly bypassing the safety locks, Zhu Li had felt obligated to say something. 

“Varrick, I don’t think this is a good idea-” 

“That’s what Mrs. Sato said to Hiroshi Sato when he came up with the Satomobile, and look at them now!” 

“I doubt she said-” 

“ _ There _ . Done!” Varrick had beamed, then went to stand a little ways away, across from the tank. “Hit it!” 

Bolin lifted his arm up beside him to aim the nozzle. 

With that, time slowed down around Zhu Li, and she could only think about how painfully true her words were as the water shot out of the nozzle in a white bolt, hitting Varrick straight in the chest. 

With reflexes she didn’t know she had, she knocked Bolin’s hand to the side, moving the stream of water so it went a couple feet to Varrick’s left. A very prone-on-the-floor Varrick’s left. 

Zhu Li ran to his side, heart racing. His eyes were closed and his arms splayed out, and there was a growing puddle of water beneath him. She knelt at his side and took his wrist in one hand before she even knew what she was doing and felt frantically for the pulse. 

It was there. Zhu Li let out a relieved breath. In fact, it was  _ very _ there. Almost... normal. 

She looked up at Varrick’s face and saw him looking at her. 

He blinked. She blinked. 

Then he shot up and leapt to his feet in a flash. 

“Fan _ tastic!”  _ He proclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. “A bit too much, I’ll admit, but the way it looked coming towards me? That’s  _ real  _ power.” He ran a hand through his hair and a few wet curls settled on his forehead. 

Those curls did not make the fact that he was soaking wet, his hair in messy waves, and standing in what used to be a loose white shirt plastered to his chest easy for Zhu Li to ignore. In fact, she couldn’t be more aware of it if she tried. She couldn’t stop  _ looking.  _ His shoulders were so  _ broad.  _ This was not professional _.  _

Then he grinned at no one in particular and Zhu Li forced herself to turn away. 

She focused herself very quickly on readjusting Bolin’s gear, snapping the safety locks for each of the nozzles back into place. It was only until she heard Varrick loudly say that he’d go change then come right back that she felt it was safe to look up. 

Her eyes were immediately dragged to his back as he walked away, left hand holding on to his right wrist. She wondered if she’d hurt him when she was feeling for a pulse. She wondered what she wouldn’t do to make it better.

Zhu Li sighed. Working like this would be a challenge for more reasons than she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	11. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "September" by Earth, Wind and Fire!
> 
> We actually highly recommend you listen to the song while reading this chapter in particular. It just hits different when you hear the song :D

It was common knowledge that Varrick loved an excuse to throw a party. It could be that he scored a good deal on sea prunes or that an old friend was in town - even if said friend never even showed up to the shindig. However, there was the rare occasion in which he actually  _ had _ a reason to party. And those were, according to legend, the most unforgettable.

At least, that’s what Zhu Li heard before she’d ever  _ gone _ to one.

The party she had agreed to attend that night was a celebration of ten years in business for Varrick Productions. Everyone related to the company was invited - investors, actors, crewmembers, probably even family members. Not that Varrick had any living relatives, to her knowledge - she assumed that he just wanted to surround himself with as many happy people as possible. 

Shame she wasn’t one of those happy people. 

Not that she wasn’t enjoying the party - far from it. But at the last party she’d gone to, she had a mission and a plan to complete it. Well, she’d accomplished a little more than that, but she’d resolved to not even think about the other party during this one. 

But at least then she’d had a goal, something to work towards. At this party, Zhu Li wasn’t sure what she should be doing.

She arrived with Ginger, who had been swept up by the crowd as soon as they walked through the front doors of Varrick’s estate. The actress thrived at any social function, so Zhu Li didn’t blame her for getting so invested in her fans. That being said, it was hard not to resent Ginger for ditching her. After several failed attempts to find the redhead, Zhu Li decided she should at least attempt to enjoy the party on her own. 

She slid her hands over the dark green jumpsuit she wore, attempting to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed when she sat down at a bar. It was another borrowed number, but this time from Suyin, who’d been kind enough to ask if she’d had anything to wear the day before. The pant was very form fitting against her legs until it splayed out at the bottom. The top consisted of two thick pieces of fabric attached at the waistband that covered enough of her chest and met behind her neck. It was fun enough, but nothing attention-getting. And Zhu Li did  _ not _ want any attention on her that night. 

That role belonged to Varrick, who she could immediately point out in the crowd as he schmoozed his way through the never-ending sea of people. The flashing lights from the dance floor flooded over the tight dress shirt and flared suit pants he wore, bringing even more attention to himself. He smiled, winked and waved to his employees and acquaintances, earning a variety of responses. Zhu Li stifled a laugh as he strolled past Ahnah and Baraz, the former rolling her eyes and the latter downing a drink, both not looking especially thrilled.

Moments later, Varrick threw an arm around a lanky man with a goatee. He quickly took out a crisp bill from his pocket and rolled it up, leaning over the table he was led to. After a few moments, he shot up and hollered, prompting the nearby party guests to holler back in response. 

Zhu Li shook her head and took a small sip of the drink she’d ordered, setting it down before exhaling softly. As much as she wanted to do the same as Baraz, she knew it wouldn’t end well. Last time, she’d already jeopardized her position mere minutes after receiving it, and that was only after a few drinks. Spirits only knew what would happen if she purposefully got drunk. 

She saw a couple people wave at her from a distance, and she waved back, identifying them as some of the assistants from around the set. Although the Nuktuk production had reached its first month of shooting, it still felt incredibly new. Some days she could hardly believe it was all happening. She smiled into her drink at the thought. 

“ZHU LI!” Someone shouted right behind her. 

Zhu Li turned around, startled, to see a wildly excited Tin Mei beaming at her. 

“Hey, Tin Mei.” 

“HOW’VE YOU BEEN! OH IT’S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I’VE SEEN YOU!” Tin Mei screeched as she slung an arm around Zhu Li’s shoulders. Zhu Li tried not to wince. 

“It’s only been a couple hours since we left set-” 

“Oh, but it feels like days! I’ve been here for  _ hours  _ already. Well, maybe just one. I’ve kind of lost track.” Tin Mei frowned and began counting on her fingers, mumbling incoherently. 

“Right,” Zhu Li said, silently motioning a bartender for a glass of water. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself.” 

“Oh, I  _ am,”  _ Tin Mei gushed, eyes wide. “This is one of the craziest ones I’ve been to yet. And I’ve been to a lot. Let’s see, there was the one at Shin’s-” 

“Tin Mei!” A familiar voice boomed behind her. Zhu Li immediately averted her eyes, then berated herself for it. 

“Varrick!” Tin Mei exclaimed, throwing her arms wide and nearly knocking over the glass of water the bartender had just set on the bar. “Oh, I’m so happy you’re here!” 

“It is my party, after all,” he replied, grinning at her with his signature crooked smile. Then he turned to Zhu Li, and his smile faded slightly. She tried her best not to be offended about it. 

“So,” he said, ambling over to her. “This is your first anniversary party, is that right?” 

“Yes,” she replied, “I’ve heard it’s the best one yet.” 

“Indeed it is! What did you like best, the fire ferret show or the champagne fountain? And be honest,” he said, hiding his mouth behind his hand. “I can take it.” 

“Actually, I haven’t seen anything yet. I just arrived.” 

“Really? I would’ve noticed if you’d come earlier.” He stroked his chin in thought, then frowned. “Or maybe I wouldn’t have. Coke is a helluva drug, lemme tell ya. But boy, are there some sights to see in this party.” He turned sharply, teetering off into the crowd. 

Zhu Li stared after him for only a second. She thought he’d stay for at least one drink.  _ Who was she kidding? _ It was a miracle he even knew she was here. 

Just as she thrust the glass of water into Tin Mei’s hands, she heard someone call her name. She looked up to see Varrick, back on the periphery of the crowd and eyes focused on her. 

She blinked as he waved a hand, gesturing for her to come forward. “Aren’t you coming?” 

It took her a few seconds to register what he said. Once she did, she downed what little was left of her drink, gently reminded Tin Mei to drink her water, and strode towards him. 

With a satisfied nod, he turned back and wove amongst the crowd. Zhu Li almost immediately lost him and tried to follow his wake, and had almost turned back when a hand grabbed onto her outstretched wrist. 

She hated the fact that her skin somehow recognized his. 

She sped up until she could see him, walking resolutely ahead, luckily tall enough to see above the heads of the crowd. All of a sudden, he stopped, and she bumped right into him. 

He didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were closed, and he had a small smirk on his face. “Ooh, I  _ love  _ this song.” 

Zhu Li frowned and didn’t manage to recognize it, but before she could say anything, Varrick pulled away from her and began to...  _ dance _ . 

Zhu Li blanched. 

He, again, didn’t seem to notice. “C’mon! Dance! That’s what a dance floor’s for!” 

Zhu Li mutely shook her head. 

Varrick furrowed his eyebrows. “What, you don’t dance?” 

She looked at him and hoped her expression would give him her answer. 

His eyebrows shot up, and he laughed. Then he stopped when he saw her face, still white. “Oh, you were  _ serious.”  _

Zhu Li turned to find her way off the dance floor, but was stopped by a tugging on her wrist. She turned back to see Varrick, one eyebrow raised. 

“I can teach you how to dance, you know.” 

Zhu Li felt the refusal on her tongue before she could even hear what he said. She didn’t come to this party to be the center of attention. And dancing with Varrick was most definitely going to cause that. 

“I don’t -- I don’t know...” 

Varrick threw his head back and groaned in frustration. 

“I’ll take that as a yes!” His devilish grin came back. “Just go with the flow of whatever music they decided to play.” 

Varrick then began to sway to the beat. He started slow, letting his hips move side- to-side before letting the music take over. He rolled his shoulders back, the rest of his body following along. After another few sways, he made a small turn, rocking back on one foot before holding a hand out to her. 

“I’ll show you,” he said, softer than usual. Sometimes,  _ sometimes,  _ he looked so genuine when he spoke. Maybe it wasn’t the worst idea. 

Zhu Li hesitated and let out a sigh before taking his hand. As she did, his grip tightened - not uncomfortably so, but like he wanted her to know that he had her. That she didn’t have to worry about the people around them, just focus on him.

She decided she  _ should _ let herself feel like she really didn’t have anything to worry about. There wouldn’t be any harm in entertaining the thought that it was just them. Just for a moment.

Something in her head screamed at her about propriety and distance, but whatever was in the drink she had promptly made her brush it aside. 

Varrick swung their latched arms to the beat, letting Zhu Li get a feel for the time. He then added his shoulders, chuckling as Zhu Li began to mirror his. 

“Now, add your feet,” he pointed to his platform shoes, emphasizing the step-touches he made. “Not as big as me, but to the same rhythm as the shoulders.”

Zhu Li let herself smile as she watched his feet, slowly doing the same movement. She swung her free arm beside her - careful not to hit anyone - and rocked her hips to the beat. 

“Yeah, now you’re gettin’ it!” Varrick exclaimed, grinning as he watched her. “What about this?”

He let go of her hand, taking a turn and bringing his hands together once he faced her again. He clapped loudly on the fourth step of the turn, laughing as he spun the other way. Zhu Li mirrored him, counting the steps in her head. 

At first, dancing with Varrick seemed like the biggest hurdle she had to get over. But now, it felt as simple as breathing. The way his eyes lit up, his euphoric laugh, his smile positively beaming as they moved together. It all felt so…  _ right _ . 

It was dangerous thinking, she knew. But the moment of ease had turned to minutes, and she was in no position to stop it. 

Zhu Li laughed, catching Varrick’s attention mid-arm roll. He spun around and reached for her hand again. She took hold of it immediately. They then came closer, dancing around the other in perfect time. 

Varrick lifted his arm, Zhu Li spinning under it as he twirled her. A few more moments of swaying led her into another twirl. It was a bit less graceful, which caused her to grab his shoulder for balance when she faced him again. 

“Feelin’ a little dizzy?” He chuckled, placing a hand on her waist gingerly.

Zhu Li nodded. “Just a little…” She tightened her grip on him, steadying herself before looking up at him. “I’m okay though.”

He met her gaze and smirked. “That’s good, I wouldn’t want you to trip and fall on me again.”

Zhu Li snorted. “Yes, that-” Then her eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

“I -- uh,” he cleared his throat. “What I mean is-”

Just as he was about to clarify, a voice interrupted him.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you two,” Suyin said as she appeared by their side. “But we’ve got a  _ problem.”  _ She pointed behind Zhu Li and she swiveled around to see what she was referring to. 

A tall woman, dressed in businesslike clothes, was standing by a doorway. Her hair was in braids around both sides of her head and met in a low bun at the back. Her fashionably oversized and belted blazer, suit pants, and rigid hairstyle set her apart from the other partygoers well enough, but the biggest difference was not as tangible. Her entire being screamed authority, even the way she stood. Her eyes were cutting as her gaze swept across the dance floor and locked onto Zhu Li’s. 

Zhu Li gulped and stepped away from Varrick, quickly, as if she had something to hide. Not that she did, she reminded herself, but it wasn’t anything she wanted this person to know. If she was right on her assumption of who exactly it was. 

“Is that-” she turned and asked, only to have her answer evident in Varrick and Suyin’s steely expressions. 

“Kuvira,” Varrick muttered. He clenched his jaw. For the briefest moment, Zhu Li saw something in his eyes she’d never seen before - cold, intense malice. 

In a flash, his brow raised and he walked towards her, clearing a path for Zhu Li and Suyin to follow in. 

“I can’t  _ believe  _ she’s here,” Suyin seethed. “The  _ nerve!  _ After  _ everything  _ she’s done!” 

Zhu Li kept quiet and wracked her brain for what she knew about Kuvira. It was well known that Kuvira had initially been part of the Metal Clan, then had an enormous fight with the family - particularly Suyin - and left to create her own studio, citing “irredeemable artistic differences.” Based on Suyin’s anger, Zhu Li assumed it ran deeper than just that. 

“ _ Why  _ is she here, Varrick?” Suyin hissed at the man, who was still pushing his way through the crowd in front of them. 

“Because I invited her,” he responded coolly. 

Suyin stopped dead in her tracks, screeching “ _ WHAT?”  _ so loudly a couple of people around them stopped dancing. 

Varrick whirled around and grabbed her shoulders. “Suyin, you know I dislike her as much as you do, and you know why. But it’s business, and you’ve got to keep up appearances. You know that better than anyone.” With that, he turned back around. 

Zhu Li only knew a bit about the “appearances” that needed keeping up. Not long after Kuvira had left the Metal Clan, Varrick had tried to co-direct a mover with her; but something had soured between them and the movie had never ended up happening. On the outside, it just seemed like bureaucratic problems or conflicting time frames; but within Varrick Industries, rumors of a feud between the two directors spread like wildfire. 

It seemed they had some truth to them. 

Varrick came to a smooth stop, and Zhu Li came to his side to see Kuvira staring straight at him. Right before the silence became rude, Varrick smiled. 

“Kuvira! I’m so glad you came,” he beamed, boisterous as ever. “You’ve never paid me the honor of coming to my shindigs before!”

“Yes, well,” Kuvira mused, “It’s not every day your company hits its ten year anniversary.” She moved her gaze to Suyin’s. “Suyin. Glad to see you’re doing well.” 

The older woman scowled and stalked away without another word. 

Kuvira then focused her attention on Zhu Li. “And this is…” 

“My assistant, Zhu Li!” Varrick said loudly. Zhu Li bristled at his side, but kept quiet. She’d only cause more harm by correcting him in front of Kuvira. 

Kuvira raised her eyebrows, but stayed silent. Varrick cleared his throat. “Well, do come in, enjoy the festivities!” 

“Oh, no thank you,” she chuckled darkly. “I’m not the festive type.” 

“Ah, wait til you’ve had a few drinks in ya!” He chuckled. Only by the pinched look in his eyes could Zhu Li tell it was forced. “Can I get ya anything? House special? Varri-tail?” 

Kuvira shook her head, and he turned to Zhu Li, an eyebrow raised. “Varri-tail, please,” she managed. 

“I’ll be right back, ladies!” Varrick announced before dramatically ducking out and going towards the nearest bar. 

Zhu Li opened her mouth to try some small talk, but couldn’t find a conversation starter for the life of her. Thankfully, Kuvira beat her to the punch. 

“Zhu Li, wasn’t it? The assistant  _ producer _ , not just an assistant?” 

Zhu Li looked up in surprise. “Yes. How did you know?” 

Kuvira smirked. “Word travels fast when you’ve got a PA-turned-producer on set. In certain circles, at least.” 

Zhu Li nodded and picked her words carefully. “That makes sense. I suppose it’s not often hard work pays off.” 

“It’s not just hard work,” Kuvira said. “You need determination. Drive. A vision for the future, I suppose.” She sniffed. “That’s something a lot of people in this industry lack. But not you.” 

Zhu Li looked at her in surprise. “What?” 

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. “Like I said, word travels fast. I know you were a big part of the driving force behind Nuktuk, and that work on and off set is top-notch.” 

Zhu Li, unable to say anything, nodded tersely. She settled on a quick, “Thank you.” 

“I don’t mean to pry, but you do work that deserves attention. And I have a feeling you’re not getting it at your --  _ current _ place of employ.” 

Zhu Li frowned immediately. There was no way Kuvira was implying what Zhu Li thought she was. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean.” 

Kuvira chuckled. “I think you know exactly what I mean.” 

The taller woman tilted her chin in the direction Varrick went off to, and Zhu Li followed her gaze. Sure enough, Varrick was shouting at a bartender, leaning so far over the counter he almost seemed he’d fall. 

“Varrick has his merits; but I know you’re not being utilized to your greatest potential. You’ve been there a long time. But with me...” Kuvira turned back to Zhu Li, her dark gaze piercingly earnest. “You could escape out of his shadow. You could make a career of your own, not restrained by -- well --  _ him _ .” 

Before Zhu Li could formulate an answer, Kuvira leaned back, hands up. “Now, I’m not asking you to make this decision now. Think about it. And-” She whipped out a business card and a pen from her breast pocket and scribbled something on the back. “Feel free to let me know your answer.” 

The woman handed a stunned Zhu Li the card and turned, stalking into the throng behind her. 

It took a few moments for Zhu Li to gain her bearings, but all the while, one phrase echoed in her mind. 

_ My assistant, Zhu Li. _

She hated herself for it, but she slipped the card into her pocket. She had no current plans to use it, but... 

_ Just in case.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	12. Sara Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Sara Smile" by Daryl Hall & John Oates!

Varrick was beyond upset. He was livid. Seething. Fuming. He couldn’t think of any more synonyms for angry. He also couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so angry; but, then again, he hadn’t had a reason to be. 

At least, he couldn’t think of any reason when he was dancing with Zhu Li.

She had looked so happy - smiling and laughing as they moved together. Dancing alone was fun, but it was so much better when there was someone with him to enjoy the music. It was an added bonus when said person was absolutely stunning and drove him crazy whenever he looked at her. Not to mention that she barely ever smiled; but when she did, it looked like the sun. At least he’d admitted that to himself - sober Varrick was such a  _ wuss.  _

When Suyin interrupted them, he had hoped that she was merely saying goodnight before she left the party. His head was still in the clouds at that point - a result from the mix of alcohol, coke and the woman he’d been dancing with. This was until he’d locked eyes with the she-devil herself. 

That’s when it all hit him again - that he had to ignore his feelings, be them whatever they were. He had to focus on the newest guest to his party and get her out as fast as possible. 

It was a dumb decision to invite her. He thought he’d be ready to confront the ever-present issues between him and Kuvira - probably even show off a little - but he wasn’t. Not like this. Not with Zhu Li inches away from him. 

She didn’t need to know. He  _ couldn’t _ let her know. Not now, anyway.

This was exactly why he’d left both women near the entrance of the dance hall. To get the strength to dissuade the situation from getting worse. The only option he had thought of was with alcohol, so he’d temporarily retreated to one of the bar areas. 

As he yelled at the bartender for two more Varri-tails, he’d felt an urge to run. Maybe sober Varrick would’ve considered it another dumb decision, but his instincts were in high-gear. He turned to face the entrance again, hoping to find the motivation to face them.

This all changed when he’d seen Kuvira pull out a small white card and pen from her jacket pocket, writing on it before handing it to Zhu Li. The corner of Kuvira’s mouth had risen, showing off the ambitious smirk Varrick had seen plenty of times before. 

She wanted Zhu Li. Not just because Zhu Li was good - even though she was  _ miles _ above good - but because Kuvira wanted him to suffer. 

It was bad enough that Kuvira had caught him dancing with Zhu Li in the middle of the dance floor. Well, everyone could see them together, but that wasn’t the point. He could’ve been with anyone else and it wouldn’t have mattered. Kuvira wouldn’t’ve cared. But he was with  _ Zhu Li _ and Kuvira was intrigued. She could see right through him. She knew that Zhu Li meant more to him than just a PA-turned-producer. 

What was worse was that Varrick had run away. He had practically handed Kuvira the chance to whisk Zhu Li away to Empire Studios on a silver platter. 

Actually, what was really worse was that Zhu Li just stood there, a shocked expression on her face. She clearly said something to Kuvira, but it didn’t leave an impression on her. Kuvira’s business was done and she had no reason to stay at the party. She turned and exited, no doubt sneering at the guests who remained. As she did, Varrick saw Zhu Li look down at the business card she was handed and pocketed it.

Varrick felt like he’d been kneed in the stomach. Kuvira had done it. She’d convinced Zhu Li to leave him. His head whirled and his legs felt like they were about to give out. He had to get out. 

Just as the bartender had placed the two Varri-tails on the bar, Varrick ignored them and quickly picked himself up, making for his office. As much as he wanted to distract himself with another drink, he couldn’t do it there - where Zhu Li could find him. 

He knew what she would do. She’d sigh softly, putting her hands in her lap as she resigned from Varrick Productions. She’d stand up, walk to the door and open it, pausing only to say two words.  _ I’m sorry _ . 

Varrick shook his head at himself as he shoved his way through the crowd. The irony of those words were not lost on him. They were the last words she’d said at his last party, and they would be the same now. Possibly even the last words he’d ever hear from her. 

After dragging himself up the stairs, Varrick arrived at the door to his office and scowled. Of course he would start thinking of that night, right before she would leave him. He reached down and turned the doorknob roughly, walking inside with his head in his hand. Another drink sounded great - at least he wouldn’t have to face anyone as he moped at his desk. 

He dragged his feet over to the cabinet holding his collection of alcohol and palmed the handle, hearing a small noise that made him stop. He turned his head back to the door, holding his breath in an attempt to hear it again. 

It was a knock - three soft raps against the wooden door of his office. 

He didn’t need to open the door to know it was Zhu Li.  _ Honestly, who else would knock?  _

Varrick sputtered as the need to breathe came over him. He wanted at least one more drink in him before he saw Zhu Li again, but clearly fate had other plans. 

Well, screw fate. He pulled open the cabinet door, grabbed a bottle of brandy - ounces away from empty - and chugged, striding to the door once he finished the liquor. 

Screw fate, indeed. He didn’t need Zhu Li! He didn’t need anybody. All he needed was himself, and the company he’d built from the ground up, and- 

No, he needed Zhu Li. That was as plain as the look of surprise on her face when he swung open the door. 

His heart softened as soon as he saw her gray eyes, confused and searching. Then he saw her hand flutter toward her pocket, causing it to harden once more. 

“Here for your resignation, huh? Well, congratulations. I’ll be sure to send you a card when I mail your last paycheck,” he snapped before pushing the door and turning away. 

Behind him, he heard a quiet gasp, then a scoff. “What are you talking about?” 

He looked back at her, eyes narrowed. “You know what I’m talking about. You? Kuvira? I saw the whole thing!” 

Zhu Li’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “I think you misunderstand-” 

“Oh, please, enlighten me,” he spat, leaning back against the cabinet and crossing his arms to keep them from shaking. “Tell me why you kept her business card in your pocket if not to call and get a job from her later.” 

Zhu Li clenched her jaw and stepped forward. “Maybe it’s the same reason you called me your assistant back there. Just business, right?” 

Now it was Varrick’s turn to be shocked. “I -- I was just surprised.” 

“And so was I.” Zhu Li let out a breath and straightened her posture. “Maybe we were both caught at bad moments.”

“Maybe,” Varrick grumbled under his breath. “Kuvira seems to have a talent for that.” 

They fell silent for a moment, caught in their own thoughts. 

“What --  _ happened _ between you and Kuvira?” Zhu Li asked quietly. Varrick started at the sound, then sighed. 

“It’s not something you need to know,” Varrick said, pointedly looking away from her. 

She stepped closer to him, and his eyes caught on her heels. “There’s a difference between needing and wanting,” she murmured. “And I want to know.” 

His eyes were drawn up to her face, and he was relieved to find that it wasn’t pity sketched over it. It was understanding. He opened his mouth to refuse, but something stopped him. He wanted to tell her. Maybe even needed to. The line was quite honestly getting blurry. 

“It’s not a story I like to tell,” he tried, edging along the question as he moved toward his desk. He hesitated, then moved to the side of the desk that faced the floor-to-ceiling windows, looking out over the hills and the city nestled in the valley. It helped him breathe a little easier. 

Zhu Li trailed after him. “If you really don’t want to tell me, don’t.” She sat on the edge of the desk. “But I have a feeling you do.” 

Varrick looked up at her - at her open, perceptive face - and couldn’t stop himself. 

He looked at the ceiling and sighed. “It started a bit after Kuvira and Suyin’s son -- what’s his name,  _ Batter _ or something -- left the Metal Clan. She was a fresh face in the business, with a record of new ideas, so I thought it’d be the perfect opportunity to make a mover together. Suyin was not pleased with me. Actually,” he chuckled. “She refused to talk to me for weeks. I didn’t really understand why at the time, but I didn’t care.” When I first met Kuvira in person, she seemed a little snobby and uptight, but nothing huge. Little did I know what she would become.” 

Varrick put his hands on the desk behind him and leaned back, looking out on the vista, but focusing on nothing in particular. “She has a nickname, you know.  _ The Great Uniter _ . They say it’s because she runs a tight ship -- a united front -- but it’s not tight. It’s suffocating. Everything has to go exactly her way and if you don’t do it that way, you either grovel at her feet or get fired and blacklisted from the industry. She says she has a  _ vision, _ ” he rolled his eyes and made air quotes at the word. “And if you don’t share it, that’s it. No artistic freedom, no creative passion, no nothing.” 

He then looked at Zhu Li and snorted. “And that’s not even the worst part. But it doesn’t matter,” he added, straightening and looking at his feet. “Take from that what you will.”

Zhu Li shifted, but he couldn’t see what she was doing. The moment her hand touched his shoulder, he jolted up. 

“Varrick,” she said, so softly a shiver ran down his back. She opened her mouth as if to say more, but then closed it. He took it as encouragement.

“What was really worse was what she did to me. After too many artistic differences, Kuvira decided she’d had enough of me and took that opportunity to tell me everything that was wrong with me.” 

Something inside Varrick was screaming at him to stop talking. It was clawing at his mind to prevent anything else from slipping out. He turned his head back to the window and clenched his fists. No, that thing could shut up for a bit. 

“She called me uninspired and talentless -- that I had no reason to be a director.” Varrick held in a breath, letting it go shakily. “She looked me in the eye and told me I had no right to tell a story when all I cared about was money. She said without even so much of an eyebrow raise that I was a waste to society because of what I called  _ art _ . She said that I shouldn’t have ever picked up a camera and if I crossed her, she’d make sure I never would again.”

He looked back to Zhu Li and saw that her hands were balled together in her lap. He shook his head. 

“How do you respond to that? How are you supposed to react when someone you thought you could trust calls you worthless, and then threatens your livelihood?” He chuckled softly. “ _ Spirits _ , it’s been almost three years and I  _ still _ don’t know how to respond.”

“But the worst part of it is,” he chuckled darkly. “She was a little right. Not about all of it, but some of it. I didn’t get into this just for the fame and money, but it turned into that along the way and I don’t know how to stop. I don’t think I  _ want  _ to stop it. I don’t want to know what kind of man that makes me.” 

Varrick gazed down at the pattern of the carpet, tracing the swirls with his foot. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to be feeling. Some part relief, some part embarrassment, some part completely numb. He’d never talked about this before, and it probably showed. 

Zhu Li’s hand on his shoulder squeezed, and he looked up at her, fearing her answer.  _ You’re a sorry, weak excuse for a man. I can’t wait to leave you.  _

Instead he was met with her eyes, resolute and unyielding. He knew they were gray, and they were usually light and soft - or, at least, that’s how they appeared in the dreams he’d sworn never existed. But now, they were hard and flinty - weirdly reminding him of the ice shelves he knew as a child, the things he’d built himself up on. 

“Varrick,” she said, her voice stone. “It doesn’t matter what happened in the past. The only thing you can do now is prove her wrong.” She looked him straight in the eye. “And that’s exactly what you’re doing.” 

Varrick looked at her in confusion, and one side of her lips turned up in a rueful smile. “With Nuktuk. That was part of the reason you wanted to make it, right? To make something meaningful. That was the whole reason we created it and wrote that script and are in the middle of shooting it. Because you  _ know  _ you want to change for the better, and you’re working towards it.” 

Her other hand came up to cradle his cheek. “That’s all anyone can ask of you. That’s all  _ I  _ ask.” 

Varrick closed his eyes and leaned into her hand just moments before she pulled it away. He sighed, catching himself from the loss of her touch. “But I’m still doing it to make money, too. And I still  _ want  _ to do that. I haven’t learned from my damn past, and that’s the problem.” 

“You’re trying,” Zhu Li said. “that has to count for something.” 

“It doesn’t  _ matter.  _ In the time it takes to try, I could’ve burned all my bridges. I mean, I nearly did that with Suyin when I partnered with Kuvira. I did it with Kuvira, too. And now,” he opened his eyes and gestured at her, “I did it with you too. You’re leaving because I can’t manage to actually change.” 

“I am  _ not  _ leaving.” 

Varrick met her gaze, taken aback by her snarl. If he thought her eyes were stone before, they were fire now. 

“You may have called me an assistant -- ” Zhu Li said, punctuating the first word with a finger to his arm. “-- Which I’m not going to take lying down -- but I’m not going to leave because of it either. Do you know why I stayed for three years?” Varrick shook his head. “Because I thought you were a great director. I thought you had great ideas and a better execution that I could learn a lot from. And none of that has changed.” 

She thrust her hand into her pocket and whipped out the card before Varrick could blink, then put it into his palm. “Keep it. I’m not going to need it.” 

The ferocity with which she spoke was a surprise at first, but as she continued, Varrick could feel his chest grow warm. Was it relief? Comfort? Some sense of stability he didn’t want to need? He wasn’t sure. But at her last statement, he frowned. 

No. If she saw all that potential in him to become a better man, he was going to  _ be  _ that man, damn it. 

He took the card from his palm and gave it back to her. She blinked at him, surprised. 

“No, you keep it. So I’m reminded to become who I want to be -- and that includes treating you better. And if I don’t, you call that number.” He tried for a grin as he pushed himself up so he was sitting on the desk next to her, but it fell a little flat. “That’s my ultimatum.” 

Zhu Li briefly seemed like she’d refuse, but then closed her mouth and gave him a resolute nod. She slipped the card back in her pocket and looked out the window. 

Varrick followed her movement and gazed out over the hills as well. He was so focused on his thoughts he barely noticed when the hand still on his shoulder slid down his arm and took his hand, her palm sliding against his. 

He resisted the urge to pull away on sheer shock, but stayed still. Tentatively, he interlaced his fingers with hers. 

Despite how much he wished it was purely romantic, he knew it wasn’t. It was better. It told him that she was here, holding on to him, even when he felt like he was too far gone to come back. It was companionship, plain and simple. 

The sounds of the party down below were drowned out by the silence between them. They stayed like that as the lights twinkled on in the city below, golden underneath the starry sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	13. Head Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Head Games" by Foreigner!

It was, by all means, a lovely day in Republic City. It was surprisingly warm for mid-fall, with a cool breeze that wafted through set every so often. The sky was a clear blue, the trees turning yellow and red, and the sun was shining. 

Varrick couldn’t enjoy a damn second of it.

He’d given the cast and crew a couple extra hours off for lunch under the guise of enjoying the last vestiges of summer. And for once, he didn’t have to worry about how much time they’d lose. They were almost _ahead_ of schedule, which was rare enough in the mover industry and downright impossible in Varrick Productions. Varrick had a clue as to why it was happening, and he knew it was the same thing that was causing him to be miserable on a beautiful afternoon. 

Where _was_ Zhu Li, anyway? 

Varrick’s heartbeat picked up, but not because of the usual reasons he’d ignored when it came to Zhu Li. He’d been stressed all week over the events that transpired between them at his party days ago, to the point where his back hurt despite his weekly massage session. 

That night, high Varrick had told Zhu Li a whole lot of information sober Varrick wished he had kept to himself. He’d talked about his experience with Kuvira, his fears, his vulnerabilities - all of the things he’d been so careful to keep under wraps for years. All the things the mover industry would use to destroy him. He’d forgotten about the game and shown all his cards. 

What made it worse was that he couldn’t quite decide if he regretted it _._ From what memory he’d gathered, he had genuinely liked talking to Zhu Li. She listened, she understood, and she stabilized him more than he’d realized. But he was still spilling his secrets to another person, secrets that needed to stay under wraps. His stomach knotted at the thought. The things he’d said weren’t specifically incriminating, but they were dangerous and could be used against him easily all the same. He trusted Zhu Li more than enough - more than most, actually - to know that she wouldn’t tell anyone, but the very idea of that information getting out terrorized him. 

And that wasn’t even including the fact that, as relieving as it had felt to tell someone about this, it was all about the part of him he hated. The part of him he never wanted anyone to see, _especially_ not Zhu Li. 

Varrick rose from his seat and scoffed. He’d been cooped up in his trailer for the first hour of their break, thinking until his head spun. He needed some fresh air. 

The moment he swung the trailer door open, he inhaled a deep breath and sighed. It wouldn’t get nearly cold enough in Republic City to match a Southern Water Tribe winter, but he could identify the crispness in the air. It soothed him as he walked out of his trailer and meandered through the lot, trying to keep himself from focusing on a particular something. 

Just beyond the edge of the lot, he noticed a little café with a hand painted sign out front. Squinting, he managed to recognize the name as one he’d heard crewmembers raving about: _Aunt Wu’s Corner Bistro._ With a shrug, he ambled towards it - he could use a distracting snack. 

As Varrick neared the place, the smell of fresh baked buns arose and he sighed in contentment. _Finally. A bit of relaxation._

Just as he was about to follow the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg into the café, his eyes caught on two women sitting on a table outside. They were a little further away from the door and not facing him, but the backs of their heads seemed awfully familiar. 

One woman’s loud laughter filled the air, and the other’s soft chuckle followed. Varrick’s eyes widened at the sound - he could recognize that anywhere. 

Sure enough, Zhu Li was laughing with Suyin about something, both of them completely oblivious of the man whose brain had come to a grinding halt a few yards away. 

His first thought was barely a thought and more of a warm feeling that immediately took over his body as he realized what he was looking at. Suyin and Zhu Li, having lunch together and comfortably chatting. Suyin, his old friend, and Zhu Li, his - what was she to him? He couldn’t quite put it into words. _New_ … friend? He scrunched his nose at the thought. 

Partners? Yeah, partners fit. 

_But, maybe, partners no longer,_ a second thought yelled as it barreled into his head. _Not if Suyin’s telling her all your secrets and Zhu Li’s telling her yours right back._

In realistic terms, it was an implausible theory; but Varrick wasn’t exactly ready to listen to reality right now. 

Varrick’s feet moved him towards their table, but he forced them to stop. He _could_ let them be. Then he looked at the door. But could he _really?_

It took turning his head five times in indecision to even notice that Zhu Li and Suyin were looking at him, faces equal parts confused and amused. He pushed down the urge to cringe. 

“Ladies! Didn’t see ya there,” he plastered on a grin and strode towards them. “How’re you two doin’ this afternoon?”

“Oh, we’re just fine.” Suyin picked up her teacup, taking a suspiciously dainty sip from it. “How are _you_ doing, Varrick?”

He’d forgotten how well Suyin could read his mind just when he was at his most uncomfortable. That, or she was just really good at reading body language. He _was_ incredibly expressive.

“I’m great, thank you,” Varrick said, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. He turned to Zhu Li, who had her hands folded in her lap and looked right up at him. “And you, Zhu Li?”

She furrowed her brows in amusement. “I’m fine, Varrick.” She turned to Suyin. “Is this some kind of overly-formal reflex for when he’s caught off guard?”

Suyin nodded. “Must be. It’s not everyday that he actually _notices_ people from work in the real world.”

They laughed again, Suyin’s chuckle and Zhu Li’s giggle almost harmonizing. After a moment passed, Suyin lifted her head back up at him.

“Varrick, why don’t you join us? I can’t imagine you’ve eaten yet.”

Zhu Li hummed in agreement. “Yes, it would probably be best to get some food in your stomach before we run the bending system for the runaway scene again.”

Varrick drummed his fingers on the back of a nearby chair and pulled it out, sitting down before he could think about it.

“Well, don’t mind me. Please, continue your conversation before I so _rudely_ interrupted. What were you two talking about anyway?”

Zhu Li looked up from the teacup in her hand, a small upturn on her lips. “We were just talking about the shooting schedule.”

“We had a feeling you saw how we were ahead of schedule when you let us take a longer lunch today,” Suyin said, smirking wryly.

Varrick chuckled. “Yeah, I figured everyone deserved a bit of a break after all the hard work they’ve done. Especially me! Do you know how hard it is to manage all these people?”

“Of course,” Suyin deadpanned. “Speaking of scheduling, how much longer are we going to be filming? I don’t care if we’re ahead,” she pointed at Varrick. “You’re notorious for not sticking to what’s planned."

“Well,” Zhu Li cleared her throat, “From what I last checked, we still have just under two months left before post-production officially starts.”

“I doubt we’ll still be filming by then,” Varrick remarked, his fingers toying with an abandoned spoon as he turned his gaze upwards. “Post-production should begin at least two weeks earlier. In fact, I’m thinking about wrapping up the shoot early. Maybe by a month!”

He looked back down at them only to be met with wide-eyed expressions. “What?”

Varrick knew it was a bit far-fetched, but really, there was no reason for the two women to be staring at him like he’d sprouted two heads. 

Suyin managed to close her jaw and speak first. “Why on _Earth_ would you do that? Do you have any idea how much time it would take us to make that work? _Wrapping up a month early_ \- that’s insane!”

“I’ve done crazier things before!” Varrick leaned forward, tapping the spoon against the table twice. “Besides, it’ll make the investors less likely to come on set if we only have a month left of filming.”

“Do we not… _want_ the investors on set?” Zhu Li asked, eyeing him. 

Varrick folded an arm over his chest as he brought the spoon to rest on his chin. “Well, it’s more along the lines of them being up my back and trying to see what we’re doing, but I just keep putting it off.” 

Zhu Li placed her cup down. “Why are you putting it off? Why not get it over with and have them come over to the set later this week?” 

Varrick let out a huff. How had he ended up in this conversation? “Because they wouldn’t understand the context of the scene and we’re already so far along with the plot that I wouldn’t feel like explaining it to them over and over again…”

“But wouldn’t they already-” 

“The point is, I don’t want to waste more time, money, or energy than needed! Especially _my_ time, money, and effort. If we’re able to do it, why not?” 

“The point is we _won’t_ be able to do it,” Zhu Li said, a single eyebrow raised. “I understand not wanting to waste time, but I also understand why we need as much time as possible to do this _right_.”

She raised an eyebrow at the last word and looked at Varrick. He sighed. Of _course_ she knew his weak point. 

Wait. Of course she knew his weak point. He’d blabbed it to her when he was high only a couple days ago. 

_Right._ That was the whole issue _._

Stomach back in knots, Varrick leapt up from his chair. “ _Well,_ if we’re going to finish filming a month early, we’ve got to get to _work!”_ He pushed in the chair and ignored the two women’s protests. “Don’t worry, ladies, lunch is on me.” 

“Varrick-” Suyin interjected. 

“No, really, it’s nothing,” Varrick said, dramatically bringing out his wallet from his pocket and flinging it open. 

“That’s not what I-” 

“ _Really,_ Suyin, accept a free meal when you get it,” Varrick said, shaking his head at the frowning woman. 

For a moment, the air crackled with tension. Suyin then rolled her eyes and leaned back. “Fine, but don’t think you can get away with this kind of directing forever.” 

“Wouldn’t _dream_ of it, Suyin, my dear,” Varrick said, placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder. 

A chair screeched, and Varrick and Suyin turned to see Zhu Li standing up. She shrugged at their confused expressions. “Well, if we’re getting back to work, I need to use the ladies’ room first.” 

“Be a doll and tell them to put your meal on my tab, would ya?” Varrick said as she walked towards the café. Zhu Li turned slightly and nodded once before opening the door and entering. 

The moment she did, Varrick let out a whoosh of air and collapsed in her vacant chair. He slumped on the table as Suyin sighed. 

“What have you gotten into this time, Varrick?” 

“Hey,” Varrick said, picking up his head and pointing at her, “I’ll have you know I’m dealing with it just _fine,_ thank you.” Then he frowned. “Actually, I have to ask you something about all of this.” 

Suyin’s eyebrows knitted together as he sat up and leaned as close as possible. 

“What did you tell her? What did she tell you? Well, _if_ you told her anything. You’d better _not_ have told her anything-” 

“Varrick,” Suyin interrupted, holding a hand up. “Hold on. What the hell are you talking about?” 

Varrick frowned and jabbed a finger at her. “I’ve noticed how close you two are getting. I need to ensure confidentiality on your end.” 

Her eyebrows shot up. “About?” 

“ME!” Varrick exclaimed. 

Suyin gaped at him for a moment before shaking her head. “You mean the things you did back in the day? The illegal-” 

“ _Questionable!”_

 _“-Illegal_ things?” Suyin finished. 

“Well, _those_ , yes. And also the things I’m not too proud about. And also any things I’m proud about but shouldn’t be. Really,” Varrick added, “Anything about me that she wouldn’t know.” 

Suyin smiled. “I wonder if Zhu Li knows what you’d bring to the table in a relationship.” 

“I have no idea,” Varrick groaned, threading his hands through his hair. Then he froze. “Wait. How’d you know --” 

“Anyone who really knows you can see it clear as day,” she said, then frowned. “But that’s just it, isn’t it? You don’t _want_ her to know the real you. In fact,” Suyin narrowed her eyes, “You’re _afraid_ she’ll know the real you.” 

Varrick huffed and sank in his chair. “How do you always know how to do that?” 

Suyin shook her head, ignoring his statement. “Varrick, you just want her to see the you you show to everyone else. The glamorous, charming, suave, megarich director. Not the _you_ you are when the party ends.” She tilted her head and her eyes went soft. “Not the sensitive boy called Iknik from the Water Tribe.” 

Varrick slumped a little more at the name. _Iknik from the Water Tribe._ His old handle when he was back in the circus with Suyin. The statement the ringmaster would shout out to the audience before he began his act. The boy he’d been that was long gone. 

“Iknik from the Water Tribe doesn’t exist anymore. I made sure of that.” 

“He _does,_ Varrick,” Suyin responded, placing a hand on his arm. “That’s still a part of you. An important part. Why don’t you want her to see that?” 

“It’s just not something I want her to know,” he said, shaking his head. “Call it embarrassing, if you wish, but it’s buried and it’s going to _stay_ buried.” He pointedly looked at Suyin at the last couple words. 

She threw her hands up in surrender. “Fine,” she declared. “Lie to her all you want. Speaking of lying to her,” she frowned again. “When were you planning on telling her about this whole investor thing?” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Varrick said lightly, “Once I properly explain it to her, it’ll be fine.” 

Suyin’s frown deepened. “I don’t know about that.” 

Varrick shrugged. “Why wouldn’t it be?” 

At that, Suyin stood up. She had an expression on her face that genuinely made him shrink back in fear. “Varrick, she’s too smart and has worked too hard on this to just be a part of some plan of yours. If you really care about her, or what she’s doing, then you’ll tell her about the damn investors.” 

“Of course I-” 

The bell over the cafe door chimed, and the pair whipped their heads toward it as Zhu Li exited. Upon noticing their tense stances, she frowned. 

“Is something wrong?” 

Suyin glared at Varrick then turned and walked to Zhu Li, her face smoothing into a smile. “Nothing’s wrong. Well, nothing had _better_ be,” she said, shooting Varrick a look. 

Before Zhu Li could get a word out, Suyin threw an arm around her shoulders and began to lead her towards the lot. “C’mon, hon,” she said as they walked away. “Varrick can take care of our bags.” 

Rolling his eyes, Varrick reluctantly got up and dramatically hefted the handbags on the back of each chair, nearly stooping over at the weight of Suyin’s. He tried to groan loud enough so the pair could hear him and take pity - Zhu Li would, not Suyin - but the two had walked so quickly he could barely make them out. 

Grumbling, he shouldered the bags and trudged to his trailer. He tried - admittedly little - to keep his mind from running, but the confrontation he’d just had with Suyin had unsettled him more than he cared to reveal. 

_If you really care about her._ Of course he cared about her. He cared too _much_ about her. Maybe that was part of the problem. 

A million thoughts whirled around his head as he neared his trailer, handing off the bags to a PA to return them to their owners and walking up to his trailer door. As he opened it, Suyin’s voice echoed in his head. 

_What have you gotten into this time, Varrick?_

He shook his head and went inside, shutting the door firmly behind him. He’d never been one to play it safe, but this could well and truly be a hole he couldn’t dig himself out of. Was it even worth it? 

_For Zhu Li? Probably._

Varrick groaned and leaned his head against a wall, shaking his head. That kind of thinking meant he was getting soft, and that would get him nowhere. Caring about anyone more than he did for himself was dangerous, and one wrong move could send him and his career careening off a cliff. 

And he was getting terrifyingly close to the precipice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	14. Highway to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL ARE GETTIN' TWO CHAPTERS THIS WEEK! Next week is gonna be a doozy, so we wanted to get to it as fast as possible. Thanks again for the continued support, we really appreciate it! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC!

While Varrick was often called eccentric or unconventional by his peers - be they in the mover industry, his neighbors, or even a random individual he met at a restaurant - Zhu Li had never found a reason to call him  _ insane _ . At least, that was before he came to her with the eyes of a madman one morning before shooting. 

“Have you heard about this?” Varrick exclaimed, agitated. His arm shot out and he shook a newspaper in front of her face. 

Zhu Li stirred her tea, neutral expression unwavering. “Well, I  _ was _ about to read that newspaper before you took it off the counter-”

“It’s not  _ my  _ fault your reflexes are too slow. Here,” Varrick interrupted, bringing the pages to his face. He inhaled obnoxiously as he flipped to the desired section before reading out the headline. 

“Empire Studios Execs Plan Trip to Southern Water Tribe,” he placed a finger on the printed words. “The  _ Southern Water Tribe _ ? Do you know what this means, Zhu Li?”

“No. I have a feeling you’re going to  _ tell _ me, though.” Zhu Li leaned against the breakroom’s countertop and took a sip from her mug. 

“Jeez,  _ someone’s _ grumpy. Just drink your tea.” Varrick frowned and cleared his throat. “It  _ means _ that Kuvira is doing reconnaissance for her own Nuktuk!” He threw his arms up, letting the newspaper fall to the floor. “She’s going to steal our mover and have it finalized before we even get a chance to start post-production!” 

“Oh.” Zhu Li bent down to pick it up. “So is this why you wanted to speed up production?” 

Varrick furrowed his eyebrows. “What? No, that’s an insane theory. Where’d you even hear that?”

Zhu Li rolled her eyes and walked to a nearby table, sitting down on one of the stools. 

“Anyway, I think we’re going to have to do our own reconnaissance for this trip of theirs.” Varrick brought his hands together, fingertips-to-fingertips. “I’m thinkin’ we infiltrate Kuvira’s office and find out what exactly they plan to do.”

Zhu Li set down her mug. This really  _ was _ veering into madman territory. “Varrick, that’s ridiculous. You honestly think breaking into Empire Studios is a good idea when you don’t even have a solid reason to do so?” 

“...Maybe.” 

Zhu Li sighed. “Please don’t.” 

“I’m going to.” 

“Varrick-” 

“-article says they’ll return on Saturday, so we’ll do it Friday night. If you got plans, cancel ‘em! Wait --” he eyed her suspiciously. “You don’t have any plans, do you?” 

“No, but-” 

“GREAT! It’s a date!” He exclaimed, then froze. “Scratch that. It’s not a date. Wear all black though, and fill your Sato up with gas -- we’re taking yours; mine’s too conspicuous!” 

With that, he scrambled off, muttering something about fences and guard dogs. 

Zhu Li was frozen in her seat, trying to catch up to everything that had just happened. When it clicked, she sighed and took a long sip of her tea. She’d need it if this was her plan for Friday night. 

\---

By the time Friday morning arrived, Varrick was obsessing over the “heist” - as he called it. Zhu Li had mentioned that he actually needed to have something he wanted to steal for it to be a heist, but it fell on deaf ears. 

“Varrick, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Zhu Li asked him as she slipped into a seat across the table he occupied. Varrick had commandeered the meeting room to plan and, from the way he was furiously scribbling on one of the scattered papers in front of him, it was clear he’d stayed up all night. The mess Zhu Li had walked into only a couple minutes ago made her genuinely fear for his mental stability. 

“Of course I do! You think I’d have second thoughts about this?” 

“I was hoping you would’ve by now.” Zhu Li leaned on her forearms against the table and sighed. 

Varrick looked up at Zhu Li and cocked his head to one side lazily. “If this were any other project, I most likely would’ve called it quits. Half of the movers I’ve made I couldn’t give two-shits about; but this is about Nuktuk. If we don’t do something, then both our careers are over. And I’m not about to have mine ruined by someone other than me.”

Zhu Li loosened a little at that. It was a nice enough sentiment, in Varrick terms. And seeing him care that much was alarmingly touching. But still. “We don’t know if this is about Nuktuk, though. There could be nothing.”

“Even  _ if _ we found nothing,” Varrick countered as he leaned back against his high-backed chair, “Wouldn’t you feel better knowing Kuvira’s  _ not _ stealing our mover?”

“I... suppose you’re right,” Zhu Li said, her chin resting on her hands. “As much as I don’t like this idea, I do see the merit in it.” She paused before narrowing her gaze. “But if we’re caught, I’m blaming you for the whole thing and claiming I was kidnapped.”

“Smart move,” Varrick nodded, bringing his attention back to the pile of papers in front of him. He dabbed the pen he was using on his tongue in an attempt to get more ink out, but nothing came out. He swore and tossed it behind him. 

“Damn thing never wants to work when I use it.” He pushed the papers away from him and turned to Zhu Li. “I don’t know why I even bother taking notes down when I can’t read them half the time. Here,” 

He handed her one of the larger pages that resembled a blueprint - if not for the bits of his handwriting scrawled over it. “What we really need to know is that Empire Studios has cameras. There’s not a lot of them - and they’re Cabbage Corp tech, so they’re shitty as hell - but it’s enough that we need to be careful. Otherwise, we’re toast.”

Zhu Li looked over the blueprint, her eyebrows knit together, before setting it down on the table. “Varrick, how on Earth did you get these?”

Varrick stroked his moustache between his fingers and grinned. “I have my ways.”

\---

The indicator that “the heist” would be a disaster was not the fact that Varrick was fifteen minutes late. Nor was it the fact that he’d nearly crashed into the fire hydrant in front of Zhu Li’s apartment building. Nor was it the fact that he had elected to bring two tubs of blasting jelly “for Plan D”. 

No, it was his  _ driving.  _

Zhu Li had never thought the phrase “held on for dear life” was literal until she got in a Sato with Varrick driving. She swore to herself she’d never do it again as she clutched onto the handle of the passenger door, hair flying wildly as Varrick tore down the street with the windows down. 

Varrick had the nerve to holler obnoxiously as he raced down one boulevard and the next until they began to turn onto quieter streets - and even then, he only slowed down incrementally. As he skidded around one particular corner, Zhu Li realized in between mourning her brakes and her tire treads that they were slowly headed upwards. 

“Where exactly is Empire Studios?” 

“On one of the hills surrounding the city. Kuvira likes her stuff secluded. Away from the prying eyes of the populace,” Varrick snorted derisively. 

Zhu Li narrowed her eyes. “What? You neglected to tell me it was up there.” 

Varrick shrugged. “Why is it important?” 

“In case we need a getaway route! Places up there usually only have one way in and out.” 

“Hm. Good point.” Varrick frowned as he made another hair-raising turn and Zhu Li was pressed against her door. “Map’s in the glove compartment.” 

She’d already whipped out her pen before he mentioned it and, retrieving the map, went to work trying to find another route in between hairpin turns and sudden brakes. 

“What was it that were you writing down earlier?” Zhu Li asked, trying not to raise her voice as Varrick definitely turned onto two wheels. “I know you said the cameras were the most important, but I doubt that information needed seventeen sheets of paper.”

“Hey, it was only sixteen!” Varrick retorted. “If you must know, I was thinking up the plan for the heist tonight but couldn’t remember all the details from my brainstorm last night. So, I just jotted down everything I  _ could _ remember and then tried to piece them all together.”

He glanced at Zhu Li, only to be met with her tepid expression. “It went about as well as expected before you showed up this morning.”

Zhu Li hummed, clearly unimpressed. “I’m just glad we  _ have _ a plan beyond just ‘get in, find the stuff and get the hell outta there’.”

“Ya know, that would’ve worked if your sober mind hadn’t found the problems with what my high mind came up with.” Varrick rubbed a finger over the tip of his nose, not-so-subtly hinting at what he got up to the previous night. She rolled her eyes.

“At least we have a solid one now. And,” Zhu Li marked an ‘X’ on the map in her lap. “A solid escape plan should things take a turn for the worse.”

“Fantastic!” Varrick knocked his fist against the steering wheel enthusiastically. “They’ll never see us comin’!”

“Varrick,” Zhu Li began, ignoring the nervousness that slowly creeped into her. “Should we go over the plan again?” She had a sinking feeling he was going to forget it and rely on his so-called  _ instincts _ when it was the worst time to do so.

“Don’t worry about it, Zhu Li. I’ve got it right up here.” He tapped his temple with his forefinger, which calmed the sense of tension building within her a miniscule amount.

Shame that it only lasted a few minutes. 

The moment he drove the Satomobile up to Empire Studios property, Varrick almost swerved off the road and into the fence that guarded the premises. Zhu Li had to grab the wheel from her seat and steer them in the direction of the main office building.

“I thought you said you remembered the plan?” She whispered angrily. “Phase 1: We park near the building,  _ careful _ to avoid any patrolling security guards.”

“Why are you whispering?” Varrick spoke at his typical voice level - which was  _ loud _ . “They can’t hear us through the windows.”

_ “Because _ , Varrick, I don’t want security to catch us when you open the door  _ and _ your mouth. Just, press the brake.” Varrick complied, letting Zhu Li park the Sato along the fenceline and turn off the headlights. 

“Yeesh,” Varrick grumbled, “When did you get so command-y?” 

Zhu Li frowned. “When we decided to do something very illegal. If we’re going to do this, we need to stick to the plan.”

She had estimated maybe five minutes of sticking to the plan, and Varrick made it through three and a half of them. After they snuck out of the Sato and went around the property to what Varrick claimed was one of the blind spots in the cameras, he pulled out the bolt cutters he’d retrieved from the trunk and began snipping at the chain link fence. As she watched, Zhu Li repeated the steps of the plan fervently in her head. 

_ Phase 2: After parking, we sneak into the office building - through whatever means Varrick decided not to disclose - and make it to the third floor. _

Frankly, it was a miracle they made it beyond the fence at all, with how loud each snip was. Maybe the sound was just magnified to Zhu Li’s hyperaware ears. Or, maybe the security really  _ was  _ terrible. 

Varrick finally set down the cutters and whooped silently before squeezing through the hole he’d made in the fence. Zhu Li slid through far more discreetly and followed Varrick as he wove his way around the buildings until they arrived at one much sleeker than the others. 

“Alright. The offices. Now,” Varrick rubbed his hands together in anticipation, manic gleam in his eye, “Get ready to see the master work.” 

Slipping out something tucked behind his back, Varrick opened a small sleeve to reveal several pieces of metal with varying thicknesses and shapes - a lockpicking kit. 

“Where did you-” 

“Ah, it’s just something you pick up at the circus,” he said as he stuck one rod and another into the keyhole, his tongue stuck out in concentration. Zhu Li watched carefully for a few moments until it became clear that Varrick’s grunts didn’t indicate any success and the lock was not, in fact, getting picked. 

Zhu Li tilted her head, examining it. Then she knelt beside Varrick and took a bobby pin out from her hair. 

“Move over a bit,” she whispered as she leaned forward and inserted the pin into the keyhole. After some wiggling, she heard a  _ click  _ and the door popped open. 

As she stood, she turned to see Varrick looking at her with surprise etched all over his face. She blushed and placed the pin back in place. “What? The principle of it is quite easy.” 

They both rose from their positions, Varrick grabbing hold of the handle as he pried out his tools. Once he did, he propped the door open for Zhu Li. 

“After you,” he grinned. Zhu Li nodded and stepped inside, Varrick following behind her. After a few steps into the hallway, they were stopped short upon hearing the loud snores of someone nearby.

They both turned their heads to the left and were met with a pair of boots resting on a tiny countertop. Said boots  _ were _ attached to the legs - and subsequently the body - of what Zhu Li surmised was a security guard.

“Varrick,” she whispered urgently, “There’s a guard here.”

“I see that.” Varrick took another step forward, purposefully making it more pronounced so that it, too, echoed. The sound reverberated over the walls of the security station, but did not stir the guard.

“Oh good,” he exhaled in a relieved manner. “Shin gave him the sleeping pill. That gives us at least an hour to get in and out.” He began walking further into the hallway.

“I’m sorry,  _ what? _ ” Zhu Li trailed behind him, carefully softening her steps as she glanced at the guard in deep sleep. “Sleeping pill? Shady Shin? Varrick, what is this?” 

_ “This,”  _ he smriked as he looked over his shoulder, “Is Phase 0.5.” 

Zhu Li caught up to his side and looked at him expectantly as they walked down the hallway. “Please, enlighten me as to an  _ entire phase  _ I didn’t know about.” 

“Absolutely!” Varrick said so confidently Zhu Li wasn’t sure he noted her sarcasm. “It began when I called up Shady Shin a couple of days ago with a proposition…” 

As he explained the story in his signature dramatic way, Zhu Li could almost see it happening in front of her, mover-style. Varrick and Shady Shin, whispering to each other on the phone. Shin stealing a security guard uniform and sneaking in to take part of the evening shift. Shin subtly dropping a Quaalude in another guard’s coffee, eyes shifty and back hunched. 

She had to give it to him. He  _ was  _ a good storyteller. Plus, Varrick  _ had _ actually thought about this heist - well, caper was a better word for what they were doing. She was almost impressed. Almost.

They’d reached the end of the hallway and the lock Varrick was working didn’t budge. He swore, then held up his hand behind him and flexed his fingers. “Gimme the thing.”

Zhu Li handed her bobby pin to him, which ended up doing the trick to open the door again. He tossed it back to her and walked through the next threshold, taking a sharp right turn as the hallway split in two.

Another door and hallway later, Varrick was still leading them through the building as if he worked there himself. 

“Varrick, where  _ did _ you get those blueprints?” she asked quietly, still unwilling to reveal their location to any other guards on property. 

He looked at her and smiled, pointing a finger in the air. “ _ That  _ would be Phase 0.25.” 

Zhu Li struggled to keep walking and keep a straight face with the new tale Varrick was spinning. He waxed poetic about how Opal “infiltrated” Empire Studios by posing as a member of a tour group, marking the locations of all the cameras and locks all the while. Zhu Li could only imagine the poor girl in a floppy hat and sunglasses taking copious notes on a clipboard just like she did on set. 

In between his rhapsodic retelling, Varrick had leaned down and unlocked another door, this one leading to a set of stairs. As they both climbed, careful to not let their steps echo, he finished his explanation of Phase 0.25. Zhu Li frowned. 

“That would make sense as to why you knew so much about the place, but it still doesn’t explain how Opal got her hands on a blueprint.” 

“Ah, Zhu Li,” Varrick crooned as he looked down at her from a higher flight of stairs. “That would be due to Phase 0.125.” 

At this point, Zhu Li just rolled her eyes as he explained how Suyin had barged in while Opal was on her tour, angry and instigating a fight that distracted security so Opal could slip into one of the filing offices and grab a copy of the blueprints. 

Zhu Li, frankly, wasn’t even sure if what he was saying was true or not. 

They got to the third floor and Varrick picked the lock on the door with far more ease than he had the first door. He swung the door open and led Zhu Li down another series of hallways until they came to a stop in front of a set of dark double doors. 

“Alright,” Varrick said, eyes narrowed as he glared at the doors like Kuvira’s face was engraved onto them, “Now for Phase 3.” 

He knelt and offered his hand palm up to Zhu Li, who placed the pin on it. He took it and inserted it into the keyhole, wriggled it around a bit, and twisted. 

Nothing happened. 

Varrick readjusted and shook the pin again, then twisted even more ferociously. Still nothing. 

Just as it became clear it wouldn’t work, Zhu Li examined the keyhole and handle closer. It seemed…

Right before Varrick could try another time, she leaned forward and pushed on the door. It silently swung inward. 

Zhu Li cleared her throat as Varrick just sat there in silence. “It was open.” 

“I knew that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	15. Four Sticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Four Sticks" by Led Zeppelin!

Phase 3 was simple - or at least should have been.  _ Break into Kuvira’s office and find out what she’s doing in the Southern Water Tribe _ . It sounded easy enough.

Unfortunately, Varrick was making it exceptionally difficult to focus on what they were supposed to be looking for. Which, having worked for him for three years, she should have expected.

“I’m telling you, there’s _ got _ to be something more condemning. Something that  _ proves _ she’s planning on stealing Nuktuk from us,” Varrick said as he pulled open another filing cabinet. “We just have to find it first.”

“My question is,” Zhu Li asked from underneath the desk she was trying to pry open, “What  _ are  _ we looking for? A letter of intent? A handwritten confession? A tape-recording?”

“Anything!” He exclaimed, causing Zhu Li to stare daggers at him. They  _ were _ trying to be covert, after all. 

“That doesn’t help our current position, sir.” Her eyes widened as the word slipped out of her mouth, but didn’t linger on it. There were more important matters at hand than her accidental misspeak. She jammed the lock-picking rods deeper into the desk’s locks, only for them to become stuck. “These drawers aren’t budging.”

She brought her head out from underneath it and found Varrick was completely still, looking at the cabinets. 

“Varrick!” She whispered louder, breaking him from his concentration . “ Did you find something?” 

“What?” He looked up from the file he was staring intently at. “No, I just thought I -- uh -- saw my name on something? Uh -- forget it. What did you say?” He suddenly closed the cabinet shut and made his way over to the desk. 

Zhu Li stood up and leaned against the leather chair seated behind it. “I said, the drawers aren’t budging. And I think the picks are stuck in there now.”

Varrick dropped to his knees and bent down to examine the lock, three rods sticking out of it. “Ah, that’s nothing a seasoned lock-picker can’t fix.”

As he began fumbling with the rods, Zhu Li scooted herself up to sit on the chair, placing her arm against one armrest. She glanced behind her at a window as a sudden light shone inside the room - the moon had just come out from a cover of clouds and was bathing the office in white. Perfect. 

As she took the opportunity to scan over the room, she noticed a crumpled up piece of paper in the wastebasket being illuminated by the moonlight. She reached inside and pulled it out, unfolding the wrinkles. Once it was fully unravelled, Zhu Li felt her eyes grow wider as she read it.

It was a travel brochure, complete with bright blue backgrounds and white text that read  _ Travel to the South Pole: Home of the Southern Water Tribe! _ Zhu Li opened it up and found the items “Spa Resorts”,“Spirit Hotel”, and “Custom Couples Package” circled in red ink.

Kuvira wasn’t trying to find intel for her own Nuktuk, she was going on vacation. A romantic one. 

At that point, a sudden grunt of success was heard along with the clicking of a picked-lock. “Aha! Finally, that sucker’s open.” Varrick sat back on his heels and looked up at Zhu Li. “What?”

“Here.” She held up the brochure in two fingers and presented it to him. “Here’s your proof.”

Varrick grinned and took it from her, opening up the pages and flipping it over multiple times. His smile faded to a confused expression and he met her gaze. “This isn’t proof, it’s vacation plans. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you didn’t look hard enough for actual proof.”

“Varrick,” she said, exasperated. “Kuvira’s not stealing our mover, she’s on vacation with her fiancé.”  _ She’s in the Southern Water Tribe because she needs a break from the stress of the mover industry, which I understand better than anyone _ , Zhu Li wanted to scream _. This is entirely unlike us, who have wasted this entire evening trying to dig up dirt on someone who doesn’t give a damn about us! _

Varrick stood and opened up the brochure again, scanning down the page as he paced around the desk. “Spa Resorts… Spirit Hotel… Custom Couples Package?” he said incredulously, turning the brochure around to point at the offending phrase. “With  _ Butter?  _ Blegh.” He sat there in silence for a moment before he spoke again. “Well,  _ that _ was a complete waste of time.” 

Throwing the brochure back into the wastebasket, he walked back to the desk and took the rods out of the lock, slipping them back into their sleeve. Without another word, he pushed the just-opened desk drawer shut, just catching it before it hit the wood. 

Zhu Li stood up and brushed off the dirt on her leggings. “We should go,” she said softly, looking at Varrick’s fists clenching at his sides. 

Even if the mission was a failure, they weren’t out of the woods yet. Zhu Li ran through the next part of the plan in her head.  _ Phase 4: Successfully sneak out of Empire Studios and make it back to the Sato. _

After a breath, he sighed and spread out his fingers. “Yes,” he muttered, before stalking to the door. Zhu Li followed mutely behind him. 

As they made their way down the hallway back to the stairwell, Zhu Li placed a hand on his arm briefly. “It’s unfortunate we got nothing, but at least we know she isn’t stealing Nuktuk.”

Varrick looked at her and frowned, opening his mouth to most likely disagree, then stopped. He gazed into her eyes and let out a breath. “Yeah,” he said, turning back to look in front of them, “There’s that at least.” 

They silently made their way to the stairwell and descended to the first floor. Creeping through the hallways, Zhu Li held her breath as they slinked past the still-sleeping security guard. She thought his snores seemed a little lighter, but she’d been hyper-aware of everything since they’d arrived. 

After what seemed like only a couple minutes but was really the better part of an hour, they arrived at the nondescript door they’d entered through. Varrick huffed, silently opening the door and letting Zhu Li go through first before he crossed the threshold. He then pushed the door behind him so it locked with a loud  _ clang  _ behind them _.  _

At that moment, Zhu Li felt every hair on her body stand up. She froze and turned to Varrick, who was looking at her like a deer in headlights. Not daring to move, she tuned in on any sounds from inside the building. 

A slight shuffle. Then a gruff “Hey, who’s there?” 

She looked back to Varrick, whose eyes had somehow become even larger. Before she could move, he mouthed one word:  _ Run.  _

Just as the door handle turned, Varrick grabbed Zhu Li’s hand and began sprinting across the lot. She stumbled over her feet at first, but soon caught up to him, clenching his hand like her life depended on it. Based on the enraged yells of the security guard behind them, it most likely  _ did.  _

She wasn’t sure if it was seconds or days, but they arrived at the chain-link fence miraculously close to where they’d made the hole. To her surprise, Varrick all but picked her up and shoved her through before squeezing through himself. She tried not to let herself get flustered by reminding herself there was a  _ security guard chasing after them.  _

Skidding as she turned sharply to make her way towards the car, she looked at Varrick, still holding her hand in a vice-like grip. He looked back and raised his eyebrows.  _ What?  _

She looked at his pocket and back up at him.  _ Give me the Sato keys.  _

He frowned.  _ What? No!  _

She narrowed her eyes and jutted her chin out towards the Sato.  _ Give me the keys, or we won’t get out of this unhurt.  _

“Hey! You two!” came a shout behind them. Varrick met Zhu Li’s eyes and nodded. 

Right before moving to the passenger side of the Sato, he squeezed her hand and let go. It felt like reassurance.  _ You got this.  _

Zhu Li nodded once to herself. Of course she did. 

Glancing back at the approaching security guard, Zhu Li turned back just in time to catch the keys Varrick had tossed to her. She unlocked the doors and slid into the driver’s seat, turning the ignition on and screeching out of their parking spot the second Varrick shut his door. 

Phase 4 was a complete failure. Onto Phase 5:  _ Get the hell out of there _ . Funny enough, it was the only part of Varrick’s original plan that remained. 

That being said, it was one thing driving alone after a long day at work. It was another thing driving yourself and your employer away from a security guard in the middle of the night through winding hilly roads at breakneck speed. As she pressed her foot against the gas pedal, she quickly looked in her rear-view window and saw the guard, in a Sato of his own now, yelling into a walkie-talkie. That wasn’t good. She pressed her foot harder, causing both her and Varrick’s heads to bump against the headrests. 

“Hey, ease up on the gas!” He complained, holding the back of his head. Zhu Li shot him a look, which made him slouch into his seat. “Nevermind. Please continue driving us to safety.”

Zhu Li nodded, making a sharp turn in the opposite direction of where they had originally entered the property. The guard had sped towards the normal exit just as she predicted, causing him to swerve off the road and into the grass beside it. 

“Uhhh, Zhu Li?” Varrick sat up slightly. “Didn’t we come in  _ that  _ way?”

“Yes, but this is our escape route.” Zhu Li sped up even further, the looming buildings of Empire Studios disappearing between the trees and fading into the distance behind them. “There’s a transport road this way that only has delivery trucks come through. Since it’s after hours, we won’t be caught by any of the patrollers.”

“Alright!” Varrick cheered, nudging her with his elbow. “Point to Zhu Li!”

Just as she was about to smile at his comment, her eyes caught the flashing of red and blue lights up ahead of them. While she was right that mainly trucks used the road they were on, she had miscalculated the fact that the patrols wouldn’t be there. In fact, not only were there patrollers on duty, but two patrol-Satos waiting for them. 

“Shit.” She swore and saw the headlights of the security guard’s approaching Sato in the rear-view window. They were closed in.

The guard must’ve signaled the patrols in the middle of a shift change.  _ Damn _ . She should’ve thought of this before she turned down this way. 

“Well, it was nice working with you, Zhu Li.” Varrick suddenly uttered, digging his fingers into the armrests and squinting his eyes at the flashing lights. “I hope you remember our time together as nothing but enjoyable.”

Zhu Li blinked at him in surprise. For once, Varrick wasn’t taking the situation lightly. It scared her more than she cared to admit. Whenever she was with him, she felt  _ invincible -  _ like nothing could touch them. But if harsh reality had sunk in for him, she’d have to accept it too. She and Varrick would be caught and arrested. Come to think of it, Kuvira actually could steal the Nuktuk idea from them while they were in jail and easily have it finalized before they were released. 

No. She’d worked too long and too hard for this. They both had. 

Zhu Li looked down at the speedometer, then back up at the blockade in front of them. The Satos were parked on either side of the road, the remaining space between them occupied by three patrollers. 

She glanced at Varrick, who was wincing and holding on to the door handle. He looked at her and his eyes widened as he took in her expression. 

She couldn’t help but smirk ever-so-slightly as she stomped on the accelerator and aimed towards the gap between the two vehicles. 

She saw it all unfold in slow motion in front of the dashboard. The patrollers’ faces turned slack-jawed and they leapt out of the way just as the Sato screeched past the space in the blockade. A  _ crunch  _ on either side of her Sato made Zhu Li cringe - her side-view mirrors had either been torn off or obliterated, she couldn’t tell. Biting her lip, she pressed even harder on the accelerator, praying they would make it through. 

It wasn’t until they were roaring down the hill that she let out the breath she was holding. She didn’t even dare to look anywhere but front, mentally scanning through the map she’d practically memorized to find the route she’d have to take.  _ Right, then left. Second left. Take the exit and-  _

It was a brief moment of respite when the tires hit asphalt and not dirt roads, but Zhu Li didn’t dare let her guard down. The patrol Satos hadn’t been too far behind, based on how loud the sirens were. She quickly examined the streets, thankfully not as densely packed as those in the inner city, to try and find anywhere her Sato could squeeze into. 

“Right there, on the right!” Varrick suddenly exclaimed, and Zhu Li craned her neck to see what he was referring to - a tiny little alleyway between two apartment buildings. There was very little chance she could turn in time and still make it safely. 

Zhu Li grit her teeth and at the last second turned the wheel  _ hard.  _ The chassy of her Sato groaned in protest, but she kept pushing, leaning forward as if that would help. With a slight screech, the Sato turned into the alleyway, the sides scraping against the brick walls. As soon as she could manage, Zhu Li slammed on the brakes, put it into park, and turned the poor thing off. 

She immediately scrambled out of her seat and looked at the rearview window as Varrick did the same. The seconds went by painfully slowly.  _ Come on, come on. _

The sirens became louder and louder until the patrol Satos sped by, completely missing the alleyway and whining noisily as they moved away. 

Zhu Li shut her eyes and collapsed in her seat. 

_ What just happened?  _

“Zhu Li?” Varrick said, almost tentatively. 

Zhu Li sighed and opened her eyes. “Yes?” she said, looking at the roof. At the silence that followed, she turned to look at him. 

A million emotions seemed to pass through Varrick’s face - shock, awe, fear, others that she couldn’t name. Then, slowly, it transformed until he was grinning a grin that could only be described as shit-eating. 

“That… was…  _ INCREDIBLE!”  _ He shouted, nearly leaping from his seat. “Spirits, I didn’t know you had it in you!  _ That’s  _ my girl!” He whooped, punching the roof of the Sato in glee. 

Zhu Li winced, but his happiness was contagious. She smiled. “Varrick -- my Sato -- please. _ ”  _

“Ah, small price to pay for the  _ best escape ever known to man!  _ I’m telling that story from now until forever! Maybe add a few more patrolman,” he mused, “Or a bunch of traps we had to outmaneuver -- yeah, traps are good-” 

“You can’t tell  _ anyone  _ about this.” Zhu Li mustered all the strength she had left to look at him as forcefully as possible. “What we did was  _ highly  _ illegal and should  _ never  _ be spoken of again.” 

Varrick nodded, sobering at her tone. But then he side-eyed her and smirked. “It was a  _ little  _ fun though. Just a bit.” 

Zhu Li simply sighed and lay her head against the headrest. After a few moments, her shoulders dropped. “Just tell me how to get to my place from here,” she instructed him, but the mirth laced her voice all the same, giving away her actual answer. 

“Yes, ma’am!” Varrick mock saluted and took out the map from the glove compartment. After flipping it a couple times, he cleared his throat. “Okay, get out on Jade Boulevard…” 

Zhu Li started her Sato up again and inched out of the alleyway, pausing every few seconds out of an abundance of caution. Once they successfully backed out onto the street, he directed her as they slowly wove their way through the streets and closer to the inner city. After a good twenty minutes of cautious driving and jumping every time anything close to a siren was heard, Zhu Li found herself on more familiar roads and let her guard down a tad. 

As she drove along the more scenic route back to her apartment, along the avenue that offered a beautiful view of downtown, she let out a sigh. Checking her rearview mirror, her eyes caught on Varrick, who was looking in her direction. 

She turned to him. “What?” 

He startled, sitting up. “What? Nothing. It’s just been a while since I’ve been in the passenger seat. The roads look different.” 

Zhu Li turned back to the road, thankfully mostly empty and glistening in the golden streetlights. She almost didn’t hear what he murmured under his breath. 

“You get a real lovely view from here. Can’t believe I never noticed.” 

Zhu Li felt her face warm, but didn’t trust herself to reply to him. She let the comfortable silence speak for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	16. More Than A Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "More Than A Woman" by Bee Gees!
> 
> We HIGHLY recommend listening to this song on repeat while reading this chapter!

_ Saturday, 1:52 AM _

As they drove up to Zhu Li’s apartment, Varrick felt the Sato practically give out after she placed it in park. The engine let out an exhausted sputter before emitting a puff of black smoke.  _ You and me both, buddy _ . 

He exited first, slamming the door behind him before turning around to lean against the top of the Sato. 

“I gotta say, Zhu Li,” he chuckled as she stepped out. “You really did a bang-up job as our getaway driver. I’ll have to utilize those new-found driving skills of yours in the future.” 

He slapped a hand on the Sato, causing it to sink closer to the asphalt. “That is, if your Sato didn’t get too banged-up itself.”

He heard Zhu Li let out a frustrated groan as she inspected the damage from that night. The side view mirrors were long gone, dangling wires and broken metal the only indicator they’d ever been there. Along with that, both sides of the vehicle were scratched up to the point that one couldn’t tell what color it was - that was most likely caused by the two tight squeezes they’d been in. The tires showed signs of incredible wear and, judging by the sounds and smell coming from underneath the hood, the engine did too.

In summary, her Sato was wrecked. In fact, it was a bit generous to even  _ call _ it a Sato anymore. 

“Fuck,” Zhu Li uttered, folding an arm over her waist as she held her head in her free hand. 

“Fuck is right,” Varrick agreed, stepping closer to the Sato. “She’s done.”

Zhu Li silently turned away from it and let her head drop, causing Varrick to back-pedal.

“Well, look on the bright side. That Sato was a hunk of junk. Now you can get a new one with more than just a fresh coat of paint!” He smiled, only for it falter as he heard Zhu Li sniff loudly. She lifted her head to him and he saw that her eyes were shining. 

_ Oh no _ . 

Now that the endorphins were rushing out of his system, Varrick had to admit it’d gone a bit crazy. If not for him and his “insane” plan, as Zhu Li had put it, her Sato wouldn’t be totaled. He took another look at it and felt… guilty. Then he turned his head back to Zhu Li and felt even  _ more _ guilty. He shuddered. 

_ Enough of that nonsense _ .

Varrick took a step towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, I’m -- I’m really sorry about this, Zhu Li,” he began. “If it weren’t for me, ol’ Betsy here wouldn’t be gone.” 

“Wh -- Betsy?” She looked up at him, confused, and Varrick was relieved to see no tear tracks on her cheeks yet. This was still salvageable. Well, the situation, not the car. 

“Listen, I’ll make it up to ya! Get yourself a brand-spankin-new Sato on me. Call it a… company car, or something.” 

Zhu Li lifted her head and glared daggers at him. He gulped. “Alright, I’ll pay for the repairs then.” 

Zhu Li looked at him, scrutinizing. Then she looked at the Sato. Then back at him. 

“Fine.” 

Varrick grinned and turned to where his Sato - the newest model, with one of those convertible roofs  _ \-  _ was parked.  _ Spirits _ , was he glad they didn’t take his Sato. 

“Great!” he said as he walked, “Try and drive this hunk of junk to Macao’s Mechanics sometime this weekend. He’s trustworthy, so he won’t rat us out, but he does take a while. Show him the company card and he’ll put it on my tab.” 

Zhu Li hesitated for a moment, but slowly nodded. “Alright,” she sighed. “I guess I’ll have to ask Ginger to drive me to set this week then.” 

Before he could realize it, he was leaning back against his car and saying, “What? No, don’t be crazy, I’ll drive you.” 

As soon as he said it, he resisted the urge to wince.  _ What? Since when did he do things altruistically? Why did he just offer to go miles out of his way every morning with no apparent benefit to him?  _

_Because it’s the right thing to do, dumbass,_ one of the head voices said. That one was definitely new. 

Zhu Li seemed just as skeptical of his statement as he was. “Are you sure? I couldn’t-” 

Varrick shrugged. He might as well.  "Come on, it's the least I can do while you're without a ride."

Zhu Li drummed her fingers on the roof of her Sato. “...Okay.” 

“O-kay!” Varrick declared, “Sounds like a plan.” He opened up his Sato and slid into the driver’s seat, turning it on. Just as he was about to pull out, Zhu Li cleared her throat. 

“Varrick… thanks. For the...” she gestured at the scraps of metal vaguely resembling a Sato next to her. 

Before he could say anything stupid and emotional, he winked. “Gotta keep my getaway driver happy, amiright?” 

_ At any cost, huh?  _ The exceptionally annoying voice said in his head. He cranked up the radio and let the last couple words of whatever song was playing drown it out. 

\---

_ Sunday, 11:36 AM _

“So, remind me again as to how your Sato became so… different?” Ginger mused as her bodyguard drove her and Zhu Li out of the  Macao’s Mechanics parking lot. The smirk to her voice made it clear she suspected something, though Zhu Li wasn’t sure what. 

Of course, she never could’ve told the actress what happened. Despite having Varrick promise not to share the events that happened at Empire Studios the previous night, there was no way she could’ve sworn Ginger to secrecy. She loved drama, no matter who or what was involved. 

“As I mentioned earlier,” Zhu Li turned her head slightly to Ginger. “When I was leaving the studio late Friday night, I hadn’t realized one of my tail lights had gone out. Varrick was leaving at the same time, but didn’t see me already backing out, so he accidentally ran into my Sato. He scraped the right side, knocked out my side-view mirror, and launched me into a light pole, which knocked out the other mirror and scratched up the other side. Thankfully, I wasn’t hurt -- save for a few bruises -- and Varrick offered to pay for repairs.”

“That’s  _ quite _ the story, Zhu Li.” Ginger laughed breathily, “Almost unrealistic. So, Varrick only offered to pay for repairs? No company car or anything?”

Zhu Li smiled and faced forward again. “Oh no, he did offer -- but I refused. I’ve had that Sato far too long to give it away for scrap metal. Besides, Varrick offered to drive me to set until the repairs are done.”

Ginger let out a muffled choking noise. “You’re getting into a car with him? I must say, that’s a very _interesting_ offer.” She shimmied in her seat, humming suggestively.

“Ginger, please -- there’s nothing going on between Varrick and me. He simply offered to drive me since we’re business partners going to the same place.”

“If you say so,” Ginger fell silent for a moment before opening her mouth with a smack of her lips. “Ya know, I once had a very memorable car ride with a man I was pursuing. Not that he was my  _ business partner _ , but he was my  _ partner _ that I got down to  _ business  _ with.”

Zhu Li felt her face get hot. “ _ What _ are you suggesting?” she asked, torn between exasperated and embarrassed.

Ginger threw down her hand, frustrated. “I’m saying, you could make a move while he’s driving you home at night.”

Zhu Li had to force herself to not think about that exact situation. No, there was no way she could think about it. Better yet, there was no way she’d allow herself the opportunity to partake. No distractions, no temptations.

“Or, I could just take the bus back home?” Zhu Li blurted out, not even sold on the idea herself.

“Ugh, no.” Ginger shook her head. “I was just joking with you, Zhu Li. I’ll have my bodyguard pick you up after filming stops for the day --  _ if _ that’s less anxiety-causing.”

_ It was, actually _ . 

Zhu Li nodded in agreement. Ginger’s suggestion  _ was _ less nerve-wracking than being in a car with him again. But for the mornings she’d have to endure, she decided it would be better to focus on his reckless driving than any hypothetical chances she may have to make a move.

\---

_ Monday, 8:00 AM _

Varrick was late. 

This was usually the norm - Varrick would show up an hour later than his call time, but the crew had long learned to call him an hour earlier than when he needed to be on set. But the issue was this time, Zhu Li would be just as late as he was - because he was picking her up. 

Hypothetically, of course, considering it was half an hour past when he was supposed to do so and there was no sign of him. 

Zhu Li leaned against the door to her building’s entrance, mourning her failure to remember the one-hour-rule when telling him when to pick her up. Just as she began mapping out possible bus routes, she heard a loud revving noise down the street. Standing straight, she leaned forward and looked for its source. 

Of course, it was Varrick donning sunglasses and streaking down the street in his blue Sato - roof down, music blaring. Of course it was. 

He pulled up smoothly in front of her and completely ignored the indignant beeping of the vehicles behind him as he only half-pulled into the parking lane. He pulled down his sunglasses and winked at her. 

“Waiting for someone?” 

Zhu Li dropped her head to her chest and sighed. 

She had no time to mourn her pride. Hefting her bag on her shoulder, she made her way to the passenger side and slid into the seat. 

“Good morning, Zhu Li,” Varrick nearly shouted over the music, “Slept well?” 

“Fine,” she said, then reached over and turned the volume knob down. He made no move to merge back onto the street. “Shouldn’t we get going?” 

“Why?” He absentmindedly checked his hair in the rearview mirror. “I’m ahead of schedule. We’ve got time to chat.” 

Zhu Li frowned. “You may be ahead of your schedule, but I’m nearing forty minutes late on mine.” 

He looked at her, brows furrowed. “How so? Usually when I get to set everything’s ready to go.” 

“Who do you think makes sure it’s that way?” 

He opened his mouth to answer, but faltered mid-way, mouth still open. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

He turned back to the street and began driving. “Fair enough.” 

As they drove, Zhu Li focused on her window. She’d lost the patience for small talk around minute twenty-five of waiting. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Varrick turned the volume for the radio up again, though thankfully not as blaringly loud as before. Shiro Shenobi’s famous voice drifted through the Sato as the wind tousled her hair. 

“...playing the top song to hit the charts this week! Stay tuned, folks, and have a wing-dinger of a day!” Right after Shenobi’s signature catchphrase, the song started playing, light and upbeat. 

“Hm, I feel like I’ve heard this one somewhere,” Varrick mumbled to himself. She heard the volume go a tad higher and turned to see him focusing in on the music. His tongue poked out ever so slightly as he concentrated. 

Zhu Li let her shoulders fall a little. Despite being thirty minutes late, he  _ was _ going out of his way to help her out. She had to be thankful for that, at least. 

“Oh, shit, I always miss that turn,” he cursed, then swung the Sato around in what was most definitely an illegal u-turn. 

Zhu Li held on to her armrests and said goodbye to any goodwill she had left. 

\---

_ Tuesday, 7:40 AM _

Varrick was in a hurry, which he hated. He usually considered most of his schedule just a vague suggestion. However, he actually did do his best to wake up with an alarm that day - which was something he hadn’t done in almost six years - but ended up sleeping through it. By the time he had woken up, it was already ten minutes past when he was supposed to pick Zhu Li up.

He sprung out of bed, took the fastest shower of his life, and sped out the door, stopping once to ensure his hair was coiffed to perfection. He wasn’t in  _ that  _ much of a hurry to not care about his hair. 

By the time his Sato neared her street, he saw Zhu Li standing outside her apartment building looking at her watch. She had to give him some credit - he  _ was _ a few minutes earlier than the day before.

He pulled halfway into the parking lane and leaned over his door. “Come on, Zhu Li, we’re gonna be late!”

Zhu Li quickly hopped down the steps and slid into the passenger seat, closing the door just a moment past when Varrick stepped on the gas. He saw her reach forward to turn the music down, sitting back as Shiro announced the next song. 

“You know it -- we love it -- it’s the top song of the week! Stay tuned, folks, and have a wing-dinger of a day!” 

The same song from the previous morning began and Varrick hummed along. For the top song of the week, it wasn’t terrible. The lighthearted beat, the relaxing strings and meaningless lyrics flowed out of the speakers and through the Sato, finally allowing him to-

“VARRICK!” Zhu Li suddenly shouted, bringing Varrick back to reality. Not only were they about to collide with an oncoming truck, but they had completely missed their turn. Now they really would be late to set. 

“Shit!” Varrick slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, making a u-turn and directing the car back to where they were supposed to go. He whipped his head to Zhu Li, who was holding onto the armrest tightly. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“I did,” Zhu Li straightened her posture in the seat. “You were too busy humming to notice.”

“Oh,” Varrick uttered, leaning back against his. “Well, can you blame me? It’s a good song.”

Zhu Li was silent for a moment, exhaling audibly as she turned her focus to the road. “I suppose I can’t. It is the top song of the week, so some people  _ must _ like it enough to become distracted.”

“Exactly!” Varrick exclaimed, “The people have spoken.” 

Zhu Li didn’t, though. Instead, the silence took hold - as it did the day before - letting the music fill the Sato. 

\---

_ Wednesday, 7:00 AM  _

Varrick couldn’t remember the last time he’d successfully woken up with an alarm. Setting an alarm and sleeping through it was one thing, but actually waking up was quite another. But to his surprise, he managed to slide out of bed not long after turning his alarm off. And somehow, he wasn’t  _ mad  _ about it. Maybe a bit disgruntled, yes, but it appeared at some point he’d determined it was worth it. 

Which was, quite frankly, more surprising than waking up with the alarm. Few things were worth more than his beauty sleep. 

Now that he was up, there was no point in wasting time. Finishing up his shower and an abridged version of his routine, he went downstairs and grabbed some toast before heading to his Sato, keys in hand. 

Donning his sunglasses, he switched the radio on and sped from his driveway. As he entered the city and Shiro Shenobi introduced the next song, “Starting off your day with the song of the week, folks!” Varrick checked his watch.  _ 7:25. Not bad.  _

It was less than ten minutes later when he pulled up by Zhu Li’s apartment building. She was standing outside and looked up in surprise when he stopped. 

“What? Did my handsome mug shock you this morning?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her as she crossed in front and slid into the passenger seat. 

She fixed him with a suspicious glance. “I’m just… surprised you’re semi-on time”. 

“I’ll take it as a compliment!” Varrick exclaimed as he merged onto the main street. Zhu Li turned the volume down, but not as much as she usually did. He suppressed a smirk. Maybe she was enjoying this song-of-the-week as much as he was. 

“Did you see the newspapers this morning?” Zhu Li asked. 

“Yes ma’am, I did!” Varrick crowed. “But just for the sake of clarity, repeat what it was.” 

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes. “They couldn’t trace whoever broke into the Empire Studios lot. Cameras too grainy, it would seem.” 

Varrick laughed. “Fan _ tas _ tic!” He punched the air and turned to her, grinning widely. “I  _ told  _ ya, Zhu Li! We had nothing to worry about.” 

She hummed in response, but he could see the slight smile on her face. He was getting better at noticing her little expressions. “Credit where credit is due, I suppose.” 

Varrick beamed, but his next words were cut off by Zhu Li’s shout. 

“Varrick,  _ turn!”  _

With a start, he swung the wheel and the Sato screeched, barely making the turn. 

“Say... Did they mention our getaway in the article?” 

“Yes, actually. They were -- quite annoyed with it.” 

“Ah, that just means they’re impressed.” 

Zhu Li looked at him again. “It makes a lot of sense that you’d think that.” 

Varrick chuckled. She was getting better at the jokes, too. Or, maybe, he was just getting used to how she made them. 

\---

_ Thursday, 7:30 AM  _

It seemed as though Varrick had finally gotten used to the new schedule. When he pulled up in front of her building, instead of appearing rushed or annoyed, he seemed… content. Like he was somehow both relaxed and energized that morning.

What was even more interesting was that he had stopped for breakfast.

As Zhu Li slid into her seat, the scent of sugar and warm bread filled her nose. Although it was by no means a bad smell, it certainly surprised her - she had grown accustomed to the smell of his aftershave. Not that she had gone out of her way to smell him. She cleared her throat, catching Varrick’s attention.

“Hmm?” He turned his head to her. “Oh, I grabbed us some breakfast since the break room hasn’t been stocked. Go ahead and dig in, I already ate.”

He gestured to a brown paper bag sitting between their seats, the top of which was folded over and closed with a floral decal. Zhu Li felt her stomach growl, as she usually didn’t eat breakfast until after shooting began. She brought it to her lap, ripping the seal open and delving her hand inside.

The sugary scent of the pastries hit her nose much more intensely than before. Zhu Li plucked one from the bag, wrapping it in a napkin that came with it before taking a large bite. 

The first thing she tasted was the overly-sweetened glaze that coated the bread. It tasted like it had all the necessary ingredients, but was just improperly proportioned. Even a non-baker like herself could tell something wasn’t right. Matched with the sticky strawberry filling, it almost gave her headache after just one bite. She looked around the Sato, hoping Varrick had brought along a to-go cup of coffee or tea, but no such luck.

“You didn’t buy yourself some coffee or tea?” Zhu Li spoke against her hand, trying to get the filling off of her teeth. 

Varrick scoffed. “With the tea you make in the break room, I’d never trust what those fast-food chumps could make.” He glanced over at her, eyeing the bag. “Speaking of which, how’re those?”

“Not too bad,” she coughed slightly - at both the sugar and his comment. “They’re not Aunt Wu’s, but I appreciate the thought. Thank you.” 

She saw Varrick grin as he reached down to nab a pastry of his own. Just as he was about to, they neared their turn. 

“Varrick… our turn,” she promptly said, bringing his attention back to the road. In a much less chaotic manner than earlier in the week, he turned the steering wheel and landed on the next street. 

“I  _ swear _ I’m gonna remember that turn someday,” Varrick grunted in frustration. 

He leaned back against his chair, propping an elbow up on the rolled-down window. Zhu Li nodded. 

“Yes, well, we aren’t all distracted by pastries, are we?” She commented wryly. “Or was it the song-of-the-week again?”

Varrick held up a finger at her. “Hey, that was yesterday. Can’t a man just enjoy some good music and sugary breakfast foods in peace?”

“I suppose I’ll let it slide,” Zhu Li arched an eyebrow at him. “I’ll admit, though, the song is growing on me.”

“Really?” Varrick smirked. “ _ Finally _ , we can agree on something because these pastries are  _ de-li-cious _ .” 

She rolled her eyes at his emphasis on each syllable of ‘delicious’, but couldn’t help but smile. Even if it took him another few days of driving her to remember the turn. Another few days that she wouldn’t mind one bit. 

\---

_ Friday, 6:30 AM  _

Varrick had to admit he was proud of himself for beating even the sun to wake up. It was light outside, but technically not yet sunrise, so he considered it a win. As he yawned and stretched, he wondered if it was just his Water Tribe genes that forced him to one-up the sun. 

_ You can call it genetics all you want, _ the stupid voice in his head said,  _ You’re just actually motivated to get something done for once.  _

“Oh whatever, can’t a man do a nice thing once in a while?” He grumbled to himself as he got out of bed. He went through his morning routine like clockwork, taking a few minutes to delicately apply just the right amount of aftershave, and was out the door before 7:00. 

He turned on the radio and absentmindedly listened to Shiro Shenobi’s update on the traffic as he pulled out his driveway and headed towards the city. Nearing the exit that would lead to Zhu Li’s apartment, he caught himself just in time. Not yet. 

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up to the little cafe on the edge of the set. Quickly parking, he jogged inside and ordered a couple cinnamon bun pastries. A couple minutes after that, he was driving back towards the city, paper bag of pastries in tow. 

Almost right as he turned onto the street of Zhu Li’s apartment, Shenobi’s announcement of the song-of-the-week rang out like clockwork. Varrick smiled and turned the volume down ahead of time, but kept it high enough to hear the easygoing melody. 

As soon as he pulled up to her building, Zhu Li emerged from the lobby. She descended the steps and waved to him as she crossed and slid into the passenger seat. He thanked the spirits for his sunglasses - he was sure the way he was looking at her was far too revealing. 

Zhu Li sniffed as he began to drive. From the corner of his eye, he saw her hands drift towards the paper bag, but stop. 

“Breakfast,” he offered, “courtesy of yours truly.” 

He heard the bag crinkle and tear open. Zhu Li gave a little sigh as the smell of cinnamon wafted through the Sato, but she froze. “Did you get these from Aunt Wu’s?” 

Varrick nodded, preening. “Fresh this morning.” 

“You… went all the way to set and back?” 

He shrugged, trying to play up nonchalance. “You said you liked ‘em, right? I wanted to see if they lived up to the mark.” 

He held out a hand and Zhu Li placed a pastry in his waiting palm. Tossing it in his mouth, he exaggeratedly stroked his chin and furrowed his brows. 

“Could use some more sugar, but-” 

“Oh, please. Aunt Wu’s is the best.” Varrick grinned cheekily at Zhu Li’s interjection. 

Then she cleared her throat, and he glanced at her before looking back ahead. “Actually, I have something -- oh, turn here -- for you as well.” 

As Varrick smoothly made the turn, he saw Zhu Li dig into her bag briefly and pull out two thermoses. 

“I… made some tea this morning. I didn’t know if you wanted any, but-” 

“Are you kidding? Hand it over.” He made a grabby motion with his free hand and she gave him the thermos, top unscrewed. He took a long sip and sighed. 

“Best. Morning. Ever.” Varrick relaxed as the drink warmed him down to his stomach, stealing a glance at the woman by his side. Zhu Li was sipping her tea, leaning back against the seat, head nodding subtly to the beat of the song. She noticed him looking and blushed ever so slightly, cheeks a dark pink. 

He looked back at the road. _ Best morning ever was right.  _

\---

_ Saturday, 1:25 PM _

When Varrick had told her Macao - of Macao’s Mechanics - would take a while in fixing her Sato, she had expected it to take longer than a week. By some miracle, the repair shop had finished everything with another day to spare. Varrick had called her seconds after he’d gotten off the phone with Macao, excitement dripping off his voice as he told her “ol’ Betsy” was ready. 

Zhu Li wasn’t sure if it was because he was excited to stop driving her everywhere or because he wanted to see how the Sato turned out, but she was leaning more towards the latter. That was,  _ if _ he was enjoying their morning drives as much as she was. 

When he picked her up that afternoon, the same excitement was radiating off of him. It honestly made her kind of nervous. He was smiling - not in the fake, show-businessy way that every notable person in Republic City smiled, but like he was a little kid waiting to open a birthday present. Like it took everything in him not to speed down the street. 

“What are you so happy about?” Zhu Li asked warily as he pulled out of the parking lane in front of her apartment building. “Did you get good news before you left to pick me up?”

“Yeah, I did!” Varrick shifted the car into reverse and slung an arm over the back of her chair, turning around to look behind him. “Your Sato is ready -- isn’t  _ that _ good news?”

He angled his body slightly higher, bringing his body closer to Zhu Li. She reflexively inhaled, smelling his aftershave again. It was noticeably less aromatic than it usually was in the mornings, but a twinge of spiced wood remained as he leaned toward her. Wait -  _ No. Focus, Zhu Li. Get back to what you were saying. _

“Yes, it is,” Zhu Li cleared her throat, still recovering from how close he was. “But, I wasn’t expecting you to be so exhilarated about spending a small fortune on an old Sato. How much did it come out to be, by the way?”

“Now  _ that _ is something I will not disclose to you. However much I owe Macao is none of your concern, Zhu Li,” Varrick slumped back into his seat, putting the Sato back into drive and starting down the road to the repair shop. “Besides, it was my fault that poor ol’ Besty got wrecked in the first place.”

His mustache twitched up slightly as he glanced over at her. Zhu Li felt her face warm slightly and resolutely nodded before the moment ran too long. She brought her attention to the radio - which she realized was turned down - and raised the volume. 

The song-of-the-week was being played every half-hour, so she didn’t want them to miss it as they drove. It wasn’t until they reached Macao’s Mechanics that they actually heard it. The radio was blaring from the garage on the other side of the shop, their steps almost matching the beat of the song as they walked towards the entrance.

“There he is, the man with the motors -- the guy with the gears!” Varrick shouted as he entered, sticking his hand out to the tall, muscular man behind the counter, Zhu Li following behind him. “How ya’ doin’, Macao?”

Macao took Varrick’s hand firmly, shaking it once before patting him on the back. “Ah, same old, same old. It’s always the same around these parts.”

The two men laughed, Macao bringing his attention to Zhu Li. “But I’ll tell ya’, I’ve never seen a Sato look quite as busted as yours did, ma’am. I’m just glad you got it here before it downright caved-in on itself.”

“Yes, I’m glad that I did as well,” Zhu Li smiled, nodding as Macao walked around to the other side of the counter.

“Well, let’s not waste any more time so you can get right back behind the wheel.”

He pulled out a few sheets of paper, flipping through them before marking something down with a pen. “Alright, it’s gonna come out to be-”

“I got it right here, Macao!” Varrick cut him off, pulling a check out from his pocket and handing it to Macao. Zhu Li leaned on her toes slightly to see what the slip read, but Varrick’s hand was covering it. All she could tell was that it was quite a bit of digits. 

“Thank you,” Macao read over the check, marking down numbers on the papers in front of him. “Ya’ know, I was surprised when your girl flashed the big company card after bringin’ her Sato in. But hey, I didn’t argue with it! I just went ahead and added that couples’ discount.” He laughed as he handed a receipt to Varrick.

It seemed as though Zhu Li and Varrick were on the same wavelength as both of them suddenly froze.  _ His girl? Couples’ discount?  _ She couldn’t find a way to react to the confusion she felt. Unlike her, though, Varrick was able to voice his shock. 

“ _ What _ ?” He asked, eyebrows raised. 

“I didn’t think you had it in ya’, Varrick! But look at you, big-time director with a new wife -- I’m proud of ya’ buddy!” He smiled, glancing over at Zhu Li. “How’d you get this guy to settle down?”

Just as Varrick was about to interject, Zhu Li lunged forward as gracefully as she could and wrapped her hands around his forearm. “It was certainly tough at first, but I managed to convince him.” She laughed and prayed it didn’t sound as forced as she thought it did, hoping Varrick would catch on.

Thankfully enough, he did. “Yup! Never thought I’d see the day either. But here we are, me and the ol’... wife.” After a second, he draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped an arm around his waist in return. At the very least, Zhu Li didn’t have to fake her blush. 

Macao laughed heartily. “Well, congrats, you two. I remember how it was with my Lily. I’ll bring the car around and let you get on your way.” With that, he ambled out of the shop and went through a door at the side. 

After a few seconds, Varrick quickly retracted his arm from her shoulders. Zhu Li fought the automatic reaction to lean closer into him and scooted as far as she could from him instead. 

The slight distance didn’t stop him from leaning over and lightly punching her in the shoulder. “I can’t believe he bought it! You’re a genius, Zhu Li!” 

She smiled slightly. “It was just a fluke he thought we were a couple. But yes, I figured I might as well get you that discount after all you’re spending on my Sato.” 

Varrick waved the idea away, scoffing. “Oh, please. It was peanuts.” 

“It’s not to me. I’d know that even  _ if _ you told me the actual amount.” 

“It was a bit much just for repairs, but I’m not surprised,” Varrick simply shrugged. “Say, why  _ didn’t _ you want to just buy a new Sato?” 

Zhu Li glanced up at him, chewing her lip. His gaze was expectant, but not demanding. Should she tell him? She  _ wanted _ to tell him. 

She let out a breath. “Well, my father was a mechanic. Engineer, really, but we fell on hard times. He insisted on teaching me how to drive in his Sato, but we couldn’t afford a new one for me when I went off to university. But to my surprise, he showed up at my graduation ceremony with that one.” She chuckled sadly. “It was his old one that he’d fixed up himself. A couple months after that, he -- passed away. I like to think it was the last thing he left for me, like he’s still here, teaching me how to drive.” 

Zhu Li looked down at the tiled floor, trying to stop her throat from choking up when a hand landed on her shoulder. She jerked up to see Varrick looking at her. 

“That’s… really sweet, Zhu Li.” If it were anybody else, she could’ve almost described his voice as soft and understanding. “If I’d known, I-” 

“No, no,” Zhu Li smiled feebly, “I think he would’ve loved that I’d done something adventurous with it. He was always trying to get me to live a little,” she sighed, shoulders falling. “I never quite managed it.” 

Varrick frowned. “Well-” 

“Alright, folks, your car is pulled up to the front!” Macao proclaimed as he strode through the front door. He tossed the keys to Zhu Li, who managed to grab them. “Take a look!” 

Zhu Li hesitated, then walked towards the front door. Her stomach was filled with nerves. As she pushed it open, she could barely believe her eyes. 

It was her Sato, but looking a thousand times better than it had been even pre-heist. Polished to perfection, the gray exterior shined in the sun, any trace of the copious scratches on the sides gone. She traced the reattached side mirrors, gleaming and brand new. She was aware that Varrick was saying something to Macao behind her, but couldn’t be bothered to pay attention. 

In a flash, she unlocked the door and slid inside. She paused as she inserted the key into the ignition, then turned it. 

The engine thrummed to life, no coughing or sputtering involved. Zhu Li let out a disbelieving laugh, almost at the absurdity of it all.  _ Baba had been trying to get it to run like that for years, and all it took was some breaking-and-entering.  _ Willing herself not to cry, she grinned widely. 

Getting back out of the car, she walked up to Macao. “Thank you,” she said, and she hoped her sincerity was plain enough, “I can’t tell you how much this means to me.” 

Macao guffawed. “Of course! It’s my job, little lady.” 

Then, before she could convince herself against it, she turned to Varrick and threw her arms around him. He stepped back a little, clearly shocked, but awkwardly patted her back after a moment. 

Zhu Li leaned back. “Thank you,” she murmured, then offered him half a smile, “husband.” 

Varrick’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline for a second, but he recovered soon enough. “Nah, thank Macao! This looks great! We’ve gotta christen it with a replay of last Friday night, if you know what I mean.” To her absolute horror, he wiggled his eyebrows and side-eyed her. 

“...Right,” Macao said awkwardly, “I’ll… leave you to it.” 

Zhu Li watched him go back into the shop then turned on Varrick. “Why would you say that? Do you know how inappropriate that sounds?” 

Varrick just grinned, shameless as ever. “What? I just meant a joyride. Perhaps a scenic view by Empire Studios, who knows?” 

Zhu Li shook her head, but as always, his energy was infectious. She had to bite down a chuckle. “Maybe another time. When we haven’t been criminals for a while.” 

“I’ll hold you to that!” Varrick said, pointing at her as he began to walk away. 

“I would expect nothing less,” she stated seriously before turning away, quickly entering her Sato so he couldn’t see her smile. 

\---

_ Monday, 7:00 AM _

Varrick could barely believe it. It was seven in the morning, on a Monday, and he simply could not find it in himself to go back to sleep. But somehow, unlike last week, he couldn’t find the motivation to get  _ up  _ either. 

He groaned and slung an arm over his eyes. He knew full well  _ why.  _ He just didn’t want to admit it. 

With remarkable struggle, he pulled himself from bed and went through his morning routine. Despite the cold shower he’d forced himself into, he felt incredibly sluggish. 

Yet, he persisted until he made it to his Sato. Like normal, he pulled out of the driveway and turned on the radio, letting the sunlight warm him. It was nice and bright in Republic City, the kind of day he’d use as an excuse to zip down the streets with the top down. But like normal, he simply turned this way and that on autopilot, not fully registering where he was going. 

It was only when he found himself slowing in the middle of an avenue that he was jolted back to reality. Glancing at his side, he realized he’d landed in front of her apartment building - without a certain her. 

His eyes flew wide - of course,  _ that _ would wake him up - and quickly pulled back into the main road, ignoring the honking of passing drivers. Hopefully she didn’t seem him drive up to her place - would’ve been incredibly awkward if she did.  _ Hey, Zhu Li, fancy seeing you here! It’s not like I completely zoned out and let my body drive me over to your apartment as if I wanted to keep driving you. No, I just took a wrong turn and- _

Just as he thought that, Varrick was brought back to reality.  _ Shit, I forgot the turn! _ He grabbed the wheel in an attempt to make a u-turn, but quickly realized he was on the right road. Not only that, but that he’d remembered to make the turn without anyone reminding him to. 

He glanced over to the empty seat beside him and exhaled loudly. He turned the volume up on the radio and caught the last few words of Shiro’s intro before the song-of-the-week began.

“It’s the last time we’ll be playing it, so stay tuned, folks, and have a wing-dinger of a day!” His voice faded out as the song came in. 

This time, when the song came on, Varrick found himself with no distractions and no passengers to impress. Turning it a little louder, he gazed out onto the road ahead of him as the beat thumped, lyrics suddenly clicking in his brain. 

“Part of everything I do, huh?” He grumbled under his breath. He glanced over at the empty seat again and slumped. “Well, clearly  _ not.”  _

He didn’t need this romantic crap first thing in the morning. Why had he liked this song in the first place? 

But the lyrics refused to let up, and he refused to cave and turn the radio off, because that was  _ losing.  _ So he grit his teeth and tried not to think about just how much more than a woman a certain someone had become during a drive to set that was getting longer every second. 

He’d never resented mornings so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	17. Hold the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Hold the Line" by TOTO!

The week after Zhu Li got her Sato back was more lonely than she’d expected. By the Thursday of the week Varrick drove her to work, she had fully accepted that she’d miss it a little bit once her vehicle was fixed. But as it turned out, it wasn’t just her mornings that were notably Varrick-less. He had been oddly distant the whole week. Not that he was outright avoiding her, but there was definitely something just a tad bit  _ off _ about him. 

But it shouldn’t have mattered. After sharing only a handful of mornings together, Zhu Li had no right to feel so much closer to him. It was absurd. 

Was it?

The title of “business partner” seemed too formal for what they were, and acquaintances seemed even worse. Were they friends? They must be if Zhu Li was so troubled by his withdrawn demeanor. A part of her cringed at the word  _ friend _ \- after all they’d been through, it seemed inappropriate. Inadequate, even. She wasn’t sure if there was even a name for a relationship that came with the occasional daydream of nights spent together in an office.

Zhu Li shook her head to herself as she walked into her apartment building, stopping to open her assigned mailbox. She pulled out a handful of mail and went through each piece as she ascended the stairs to her apartment: bill for rent, postcard from her mother, electric bill, letter from Empire Studios, life insur-

Zhu Li stopped in her tracks as she flipped to the previous one. 

She read over the front of the beige envelope, seeing her name and address written ornately in black ink. Her heart skipped a beat as she turned to the opposite side - it had been sealed with the signature logo of a coin shape embedded in an octagon in green wax. 

_ Oh, spirits. This wasn’t good _ .

Zhu Li ran up the remainder of the steps, trying not to hurry so that her tartan skirt wouldn’t ride up, and paused only to unlock her door before rushing into her apartment. Placing the rest of the mail on the table in the foyer, she popped open the letter and pulled out the paper within.

As she unfolded the letter, the same logo marked the top of the page. It looked official - it could only mean one thing. 

This was from Kuvira. 

She skimmed over the bulk of the letter, which was the same cookie-cutter format sent out to anyone they’d want to recruit.  _ Impressed by your work… offer you a position… contract as a producer. _

It was nothing Kuvira hadn’t told her at the anniversary party, but it was still shocking. Zhu Li could barely wrap her head around the idea that Empire Studios - probably considered Varrick Productions’ mortal enemy, but a formidable production company all the same - was going to such lengths for  _ her.  _

However, once she finished reading it, her focus was drawn to a clearly handwritten note at the bottom of the page. 

“Ms. Moon, 

In light of the recent break-in Empire Studios experienced, I have reason to believe that certain companies were involved. Certain companies that hold you in their employment. I refuse to allow a talented and promising individual such as yourself fall victim to the selfish and reckless actions of another. 

I understand the time limitations you have with the project you are working on with your current employer, but I ask that you respond to this offer as soon as possible. To put it simply, we’re ready to offer you a two-year contract, renewable upon the end of the second year. Use the return address or the phone number listed below if you have any interest. 

I look forward to hearing from you, 

Kuvira”

Zhu Li dropped her hand and paced into her kitchen, still grasping the letter. She leaned against the counter, tapping her foot against the floor as she was trapped in her thoughts. 

_ A two-year contract as a producer at one of the top mover firms in the world.  _ This was the culmination of all of her teenage dreams. But before she’d even opened the letter, Zhu 

Li knew she’d have to turn it down. 

Perhaps it was hindering her to harbor grudges, but she simply couldn’t imagine herself working for Varrick Productions’ nemesis. It felt like betrayal - not only to the company itself, but to Varrick. If she was thinking rationally about this, she knew it was foolish to factor anyone else into a decision about herself, but it mattered more than she thought it would. Even _ if _ she left Varrick Productions, it felt like a middle finger to the company that let her rise to switch to their enemy. 

And besides, that was only  _ if  _ she left at all. She tried not to get too attached to what was ultimately just a job, but she couldn’t help it. She loved the place and she loved working there, as frantic and ridiculous and infuriating as it could be every so often. The energy was infectious and she always felt like she could shoot for the moon. But not only that, she loved the people. Ginger, of course, but also Suyin and her wry humor. Bolin, with all his goodhearted efforts, and Opal, who was slowly but surely coming out of her shell. And not even to mention Varrick- 

No.  _ No.  _ She wasn’t thinking about Varrick and love in the same thought. She refused _.  _

Zhu Li suddenly found herself gritting her teeth and gripping the countertop, almost as if angry at something. She managed to relax before she crumpled the letter. There was no point in even keeping it, really. She already had a job she loved and a contract that was- 

Well, no. She didn’t. 

Zhu Li’s eyes widened and a hand flew to her mouth.  _ She’d never signed an official contract for assistant producer.  _

She slapped a hand against her forehead and actually cursed - something she didn’t do often. How had she been so distracted that night? She should have asked for an official contract, first thing. After that night, it must have slipped her mind and then they started with Nuktuk and everything just moved so fast. 

She wasn’t scared about losing her position or her salary - she  _ was  _ on very good terms with her boss, after all. It was almost a matter of principle. And, to be honest, legality. Zhu Li didn’t like to cut corners and not do things properly and thoroughly when possible. A contract would define the confines of her job, and it was information she needed to exist, and  _ fast.  _

Zhu Li left the letter on the kitchen counter and went to the phone on the counter. Her fingers punched in Varrick’s number on autopilot. Holding the handset to her ear, she tapped her foot in an impatient rhythm against her floor. 

On the fourth or fifth ring, he finally picked up. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Varrick? I’m sorry to call you right after we just wrapped up for the day, but there’s something we need to talk about,” Zhu Li fiddled with the phone cord. “And I don’t think we can put it off until tomorrow.”

Varrick’s breath was coming out in soft pants on the other line. He must’ve just gotten home when the phone rang and had to run into his office. Zhu Li felt a pang of guilt, but pushed it down. She needed answers. 

After a moment of silence from his end, he finally spoke. “Alright,” he uttered. “...shoot.”

Zhu Li let out the breath she was holding. “Are you aware that I never signed a contract for the Nuktuk production?”

She heard him inhale suddenly and cough, the question clearly catching him off-guard. 

“Well, that’s odd. Ah,” he managed. “How’s ol’ Betsy holding up?” 

Although his tone seemed genuine, he was clearly deflecting. 

“It’s fine, Varrick,” Zhu Li deadpanned. “Are you going to answer my question or not?”

“Eh, contracts are overrated,” he chuckled dismissively, no doubt brushing aside his hand at the thought. “We’ve come this far in the mover, so why worry about it now?”

Zhu Li wanted to slam her hand down on the counter, but held herself back. There was a time and place to become frustrated, but now was not either. Now, she needed to focus. 

“Varrick, I’m serious. If this company wants to remain a legitimate business, then we need a papertrail. That includes having the information that proves I was in Varrick Productions’ employ as an assistant producer for the entirety of the Nuktuk production,” she grasped the receiver tightly. “Why worry? Because I don’t want your company to lose its reputation over a slip-up like this.”

Varrick was silent again. As much as her conscious told her she’d overstepped, she ignored it. Even if she’d never take on Kuvira’s offer, it felt like she needed to know what was expected of her. 

“Okay. After the mover’s done, we can sit down and write out a contract and make it seem like we’ve had it all along. But,” he chuckled breathlessly, “Why do you even need it?” 

Zhu Li huffed. “Like I said, the paper trail-” 

“Screw the papertrail. Why do  _ you _ need it?” 

Zhu Li remained silent. She hated how he could take what was supposed to be an interrogation of him and turn it on its head. She hated how damn good he was at it. 

He continued, taking her silence as a non-answer. “Zhu Li, I know I -- I know that -- look,” he said, clearly unable to articulate his thoughts properly. “You’re like my childhood pet, Mrs. Beaks-” 

“Varrick,” Zhu Li warned, unable to stand another sidetrack.

“Listen, you know I’m not going to disregard your work on this project. You know I’m not going to  _ not _ pay you as much as you deserve. You -- you don’t need a papertrail to back you.” 

Zhu Li had gotten quite good at reading between the lines with Varrick. Albeit with as much hedging as he could manage, he’d told her the project was hers as much as it was his. 

But her efforts weren’t an exact science. Maybe it was just wishful thinking to think that he’d meant to say that. Maybe she just hoped beyond all hope he did. 

She let out a long breath to try and organize herself. “Alright,” she said into the handset she barely realized she was holding, “We’ll iron it out after production.” 

“Okay!” Varrick said, clearly relieved to be ending the conversation, “Okay.” 

Zhu Li nodded. “See you Monday,” she said tersely, hanging up. 

In truth, she wasn’t thrilled to push the contract off until after production, but she needed time to think. Really, truly think. 

She walked out onto her apartment’s tiny balcony right off the kitchen and leaned against the railing, praying the fresh air would do her some good. But of course, of  _ course,  _ she came to the sudden realization that her balcony was facing the low foothills where Varrick’s mansion lay.

Although Kuvira’s offer hadn’t told her much of what the job would entail, it did tell her something else.  Kuvira went out of her way to compliment Zhu Li because she believed Zhu Li’s talent was hidden by Varrick. But that couldn't be any further from the truth. Zhu Li was able to show her abilities  _ because _ of Varrick, because both of them took a chance to make a mover that meant something. 

Despite her best efforts in the weeks - maybe months - that had passed, Zhu Li thought of Varrick and didn’t stop. Unlike Kuvira, Zhu Li’s talent and promise wasn't something that needed to be said between them. So many things simply  _ didn’t _ need to be said between them. Varrick knew what she could do and trusted her to do whatever was needed without filling her head with empty compliments. And even  _ if _ Zhu Li was able to shine in the mover business because of Varrick, she didn’t need him to lead her along the way. She didn’t need him to teach her how to be a reputable professional. It went against everything she’d hammered into her own head during college -  _ if you manage to get a job, stick to it and make connections and stay secure -  _ but it was true _.  _ She didn’t need him.

Zhu Li sucked in a breath and tightened her hold on the railing. 

Even if she didn’t need him, she still  _ wanted _ him. 

Oh, this was bad. This was  _ so _ bad. 

At first, Zhu Li believed her feelings toward Varrick were just a simple attraction. It had been so easy to pretend at the beginning. When she was just a PA, when she didn’t know anything about him, of course it was just a crush. But since that night - no, those nights - at his office, said attraction had grown into something very different. She could define the hallmarks of it all as the rush of lust at the first party and the wave of empathy at the second that had certainly deepened her attraction to him. But somewhere along the way - in between script-writing sessions, late nights on set and breakfast from Aunt Wu’s - it had become more than attraction. Through the Nuktuk production, they had become partners. He’d become someone she hoped wouldn’t lead her along the way, but walk side-by-side with her. Eventually. Maybe. 

Perhaps, once the mover had premiered and the stresses of it had ceased, their relationship could become… 

Zhu Li raised her head wearily and eyed the letter inside, still resting on the kitchen counter. 

She could never walk out on Varrick, or the mover they’d created, not when it meant so much. It meant Varrick was capable of making a mover without money as a forethought. It meant Zhu Li was capable of being more than a forgettable PA. It meant both were capable of more than what was expected of them. 

And Zhu Li never expected that she’d end up falling in love with him along the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	18. Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incredibly NSFW. We've placed "***" before and after the explicit section of this chapter (just in case y'all need to skip it). That being said, it is very important to the plot of this fic.
> 
> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Money" by Pink Floyd!

Varrick collapsed in his office chair as soon as he got within five feet of it. It had been a long, hard day on set and, on top of that, he had quarterly reports he had to pretend to look over and sign. He’d tossed them on his desk when he was handed them on Monday and told himself he’d look over them on Friday. 

Wait - no. He’d told himself to tell Zhu Li because she’d actually get him to do it on Friday, but then decided against it because of all the stupid things his head voices had said all weekend. He’d then forgotten about it because, frankly, he didn’t know how the hell anything operated without Zhu Li. 

_ Oh spirits, Zhu Li _ . He’d do anything to get his mind off her - even look at dumb quarterly reports. 

Varrick grabbed one and flipped through it aimlessly, scanning the graphs and charts to see what was actually important to know for business and what wasn’t. Half the stuff was gibberish, but some of it actually  _ did _ matter. He trusted the business acumen he’d cultivated over the years to know what mattered and what didn’t - and based on the numbers he was seeing, he hadn’t been wrong so far. 

He stopped at a graph labeled  _ Quarterly Profit _ and grinned. The line was scraping the very top of the graph. After the announcement for Nuktuk had been made, their stocks had never been higher, and it was showing. They were on top of the world. Even his accountants, who were always triple-checking every little thing, had expressed their satisfaction at how business was booming. 

This was what he’d been dreaming of since he was a kid. This was it. 

Except for one, tiny, stupid thing. 

The pride welling up in his chest - for everything he’d been through and sacrificed to get there - was certainly not absent. And the happiness, the sheer thrill even, at the thought of all that dough had never gone away since his first paycheck. But instead of finally feeling  _ content  _ \- the thing that the money was supposed to  _ fix  _ \- he felt like it was just out of reach. 

Varrick groaned and leaned forward slowly until his forehead hit the edge of the desk. He still loved making his money - that much was obvious - but it just wasn’t doing it for him anymore. It wasn’t making him feel satisfied like it used to. 

He lifted his head and rested his temple against the desk so he was facing one side. His eyes looked nowhere in particular, scanning over the cabinets and walls of his office. He remembered the days when one uptick in profit would make him jubilant. Now he could hardly remember the last time he’d felt truly fulfilled. When  _ was  _ the last time he’d felt fulfilled? 

_ That night in September, when you danced with Zhu Li and Kuvira tried to steal her and you came up here and talked and it felt like finally something had shifted back into place-  _

Varrick huffed and turned to look the other direction. No.  _ No.  _ He’d been thinking about Zhu Li for the better part of the entire week now. She couldn’t be interfering in his business affairs too. She was  _ everywhere,  _ damn it. In his passenger seat and his office and his trailer. He wanted her  _ everywhere.  _

Varrick felt his pants tighten. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ he muttered to no one in particular. Of course this would happen, right as he was trying to focus. Not even thirty minutes had gone by since he’d last seen her, yet his body was acting like that of a teenager. No, he had to ignore whatever feelings were going on, just like he had been for the last week. 

He sat back in his chair, feeling the tightening shift into a slight pain. He glanced down and quickly realized that ignoring whatever was happening wasn’t an option. 

_ Ya know what? Fuck it. This’ll be a one-time thing and I’ll never think about it again _ , he thought to himself. It would be like how he got over every other brief attraction he’d had with a woman he couldn’t quite get to bed. He’d indulge in his thoughts for a few moments and completely forget about them once he was done. Getting it out of his system, and all that. Yeah, that made sense. 

Varrick stood up from his desk and walked to the door, peeking out into either side of the hallway before closing and locking it. He couldn’t afford any interruptions. He stomped back over to his chair, swiftly unfastening his trousers as he sat back down. 

***

He exhaled deeply as he spread his legs apart, his fingers taking hold of himself. It had been a while since he’d had to resort to rubbing one out, but he certainly hadn’t forgotten how it went. Resting his left arm on his thigh, he slowly began stroking his hand along his shaft, groaning softly as he felt himself throb. 

Fuck, it  _ had _ been a while. 

Rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, he let out another breath, leaning back as he let himself sink into his thoughts. He closed his eyes, picturing that first night they’d been together. They were in that very office - Zhu Li on the desk, silver dress cascading down her body and moaning as he ran his tongue over her neck and breast.  _ Spirits _ , what he would give to hear those sounds escape from her again. 

He held onto her raised leg tighter, bringing himself in closer to her body as they kissed. He pressed his aching groin against hers, feeling a sudden heat grow between them. She mewled against his lips, and Varrick had to bite back a moan himself. He ground his hips against her, catching her bottom lip in his teeth before pulling back to unfasten his trousers. He slipped his fingers over the button-fly nimbly, looking back to her as it was undone. Instead of pushing him away like she had that night, Zhu Li grabbed onto him firmly and purred in his ear. The fact that she likely wouldn’t do that in real life could not have mattered to Varrick less. 

“Take me,” she grinned as she hooked both her legs around his waist. Her cheeks were flushed, lips reddened from his attention. Varrick felt himself throb again and quickly released himself from his undergarments with a quiet groan. Without another moment wasted, he slid her own underwear to the side and sank into her, hearing her cry out headily. 

It took everything in him not to finish right there from the warmth that enveloped him. He moaned, panting as his hair hung low against his forehead. She felt unlike any other - warm and wet and soft and  _ his _ . Once he was fully buried within her, he felt her fingers stroke the back of his neck. He lifted his head and met her gaze, blue eyes meeting gray. 

“Please,” she breathed, leaning back against the desk. As she moved, the fabric covering the remainder of her chest slid to the side, revealing both her breasts to the air. Varrick licked his lips and followed her down, their tongues meeting again as he began moving his hips. 

He forced himself to be slow at first, which took all the effort he had left. He was surprised to find himself wanting to take his time getting to know her body and how it felt. With each thrust, he heard her keen and gasp and groan - every noise being nothing but encouragement for him to go harder and faster. Once he finally set a pace, her body twitched and shuddered around him, causing her to throw her head back against the wood. 

“Fuck -- yes -- Varrick,” her words fell between the sounds of his hips meeting hers. “Please -- don’t -- stop-”

His head dipped down to her chest, his tongue dragging over her collarbone and lower onto her exposed breasts. His mouth latched onto one nipple, making sure to massage his thumb over the neglected one with his free hand. She stroked the back of his neck again, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he fucked her. 

“Varr -- Varrick,” her voice trembled. He angled his head to watch her face - her mouth slightly opening with each of her cries of pleasure. He was even lucky enough to watch her hand slide between their bodies and past her trimmed patch of curls, nimbly stroking her clit in small circles. Her walls then began pulsating around him. A wave of arousal crashed over his body, causing him to growl in response. 

Just as he was about to replace her fingers with his own, he suddenly realized that Zhu Li wasn’t wearing her silver dress anymore. Instead, her clothes had turned into those she had been wearing on set that day. Her tartan skirt had been pushed up to her waist, revealing her soaked pussy as Varrick drove his cock into her. Her breasts were still exposed, this time freed from her sweater and the bra she wore underneath it. Her tights had been pulled down her legs, both of which were still hooked around him. Her hair was tied up in her signature loose bun, her fringe framing her face even as she lay disheveled under him.

It was somehow even more arousing to see her like that than in the silver number.

“Zhu Li,” Varrick uttered huskily. He wanted to say  _ so much _ to her, but couldn’t manage anything besides her name. She was all he could think about. No mover production, no expensive Sato, no million-yuan company - just Zhu Li. He felt a tightness coil up in his groin, cuing him to thrust harder. The rhythm he had set earlier was quickly lost to the feeling of absolute bliss.

Zhu Li suddenly gasped, pulling him closer to her body as she writhed her hips in tandem with his. Her breath hitched in his ear, her fingers rubbing her clit furiously.

“Varrick, I’m-” 

Her body finished the thought for her. Her walls clenched around him, his name on her lips as she came. Varrick bit his lip as she cried out, her legs shaking as they were wrapped around him. He wanted to hold out as long as he could; but her voice, her touch, her  _ everything _ was too much. 

With another three strokes, he came within her, his back arching over her body. His lips whispered her name against her neck like a prayer as he pumped his hips slowly to ride out both their climaxes. She shuddered from the sensation, weaving an arm around his neck as she peppered kisses to his temple and jawline. Varrick closed his eyes and pressed closer to her, trying to imprint the feeling of her skin against his like he knew it wouldn’t last. 

***

He opened his eyes and found only his office, more lonely and empty than ever, surrounding him. He went to rub his hand over his face in silent frustration, only for reality to quickly set back in. 

_ Ah _ , he thought.  _ I should probably clean this up _ . 

He let instinct guide him as he grabbed a few tissues from the box that sat on his desk and began wiping himself - and the area he had tainted from his indulgence - down. Examining his hands one last time, he stuffed the tissues deep into the trash and rose from his chair, breathing heavily from his earlier activities. Just as he went to turn the lock on the office door, the telephone on his desk rang shrilly. 

Loosening his grip on the doorknob, he walked over and picked up the handset, trying to control his breathing. “Hello?” 

“Hello, Varrick? I’m sorry to call you right after we just wrapped up for the day, but there’s something we need to talk about.” 

Zhu Li’s voice - her  _ real  _ voice - hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Varrick tried to recollect his breathing again. “Alright,” he uttered, at a loss for what to respond, “...shoot.”

A pause. “Are you aware that I never signed a contract for the Nuktuk production?”

Varrick sucked in a breath and sat down on the edge of his desk. He wasn’t functioning at the capacity he needed to be answering a question like this. He coughed quickly before clearing his throat.

“Well, that’s odd. Ah,” he said, “How’s ol’ Betsy holding up?” 

Varrick winced. That was a terrible attempt to change the topic, and she knew it.

“It’s fine, Varrick,” Zhu Li responded in that deadpan tone that meant she could see right through him. “Are you going to answer my question or not?”

“Eh, contracts are overrated,” he said, trying for a chuckle. “We’ve come this far in the mover, so why worry about it now?”

“Varrick, I’m serious. If this company wants to remain a legitimate business, then we need a papertrail. That includes having the information that proves I was in Varrick Productions’ employ as an assistant producer for the entirety of the Nuktuk production.” 

Zhu Li’s voice was stern and laced with more anger than he’d ever heard from her. She meant business, and nothing could stop Zhu Li from getting what she wanted when she meant business. 

She continued brusquely, completely unaware of the thoughts whirring in Varrick’s mind. “Why worry? Because I don’t want your company to lose its reputation over a slip-up like this.”

Varrick frowned. At first, the idea that she cared so much about his company warmed him - like it was an acknowledgement to  _ him  _ instead. But even that didn’t seem quite right. Something was wrong, and he knew it. 

“Okay. After the mover’s done, we can sit down and write out a contract and make it seem like we’ve had it all along. But,” he hedged, trying for another awkward chuckle, “Why do you even need it?” 

Zhu Li huffed on the other end. “Like I said, the paper trail-” 

“Screw the papertrail. Why do  _ you _ need it?” 

Varrick bit his lip as silence filled the other end. At least it  _ was  _ truly a question he wanted answered. There wasn’t anything on there - salary, responsibilities, time frame - that she already didn’t know. 

Right? 

Maybe after all those years of being a production assistant, constantly made use of and shunted to the side, she’d only accept the word of the law over Varrick’s own. She was an incredibly smart woman. If she felt she was being taken advantage of, she’d look to rectify it, legally. 

Varrick sat up suddenly. Normally, he couldn’t care less if he was taking advantage of people. He'd never do that to her, though, and she - she  _ had  _ to know that. “Zhu Li, I know I -- I know that -- look,” he said, his tongue slipping over the hundreds of things he wanted to say, “You’re like my childhood pet, Mrs. Beaks-” 

“Varrick,” Zhu Li warned, and he knew he had to act quickly.

“Listen, you know I’m not going to disregard your work on this project. You know I’m not going to  _ not _ pay you as much as you deserve. You -- you don’t need a papertrail to back you.” 

Varrick held the handset away from him and let out a breath, quickly. He wasn’t  _ lying.  _ But lately, the omission of truth had been falling more and more into that category. 

He brought the handset back just in time to hear Zhu Li’s answer. “Alright,” she said, her voice smoother again, “We’ll iron it out after production.” 

“Okay!” Varrick exclaimed, the pressure on his sternum lightening, “Okay.” 

Before he could think of anything even remotely more reassuring to say, she gave him a curt “See you Monday,” and hung up. 

Varrick sat there, holding the handset up to his ear, for a good few seconds after the line went dead. In a burst, he regained control of himself and slammed the handset back into the cradle before sliding down to sit on the floor.

What was  _ wrong  _ with him? Why was everything he thought he knew falling apart around him? Why was he constantly thinking about his  _ coworker -  _ technically his subordinate - to the point where he could barely function? 

The head voices had the audacity to laugh at him. 

He groaned louder at that and cradled his forehead in one hand. His head was splitting to the point where it felt  _ literal.  _ One half of him, the half he probably should have listened to, told him to drink it away and sleep it off and move on. To focus on the future instead of whatever was going wrong with the present. To do his work and rise to fame without looking back. 

But the other half was doing a damn good job of keeping him immobile on the floor by bombarding him with all the situations where he’d felt that brand of happiness only money used to bring him. Joking around with Bolin on set. Catching Suyin and Opal laughing over inside jokes while filming. Zhu Li, wide-eyed and looking over him as he lay doused in water. The slight scent of her shampoo that lingered in the passenger seat of his car. The moment it felt inexplicably  _ right  _ to pay for her car, because even though it meant a loss of precious money, he’d pay anything to see her smile. 

Varrick shot up and paced around the office until the words  _ perfect  _ and  _ woman  _ stopped floating around in his head. The last thing he needed was to have a mental breakdown in the middle of a mover. Which, if he was honest, may have already happened. 

The fact that he’d already revealed his most vulnerable self to her at the anniversary party was a clear sign he was mad. What kind of sane person has the balls to open up about their trauma to someone, but not have the same when it comes to admitting their love-

_ What _ ? Varrick stopped in his tracks. Did he hear his own thoughts correctly?  _ Love _ ?

It felt downright ridiculous to even entertain the thought that he loved someone, other than maybe himself - which was sometimes a stretch. Not to mention that person was  _ Zhu Li.  _ Plain, straightforward Zhu Li. Capable, brilliant Zhu Li. Maybe-I-don’t-deserve-her Zhu Li. 

_ No _ , he thought, beginning his pacing again.  _ She’s just the person I can go to when I’m blackout drunk and won’t hold it against me when I bring up old baggage. I don’t love her, I just trust her to _ -

That felt even worse. If he truly trusted her, that meant he was at risk of being betrayed again. Only it would actually  _ be _ worse. His relationship with Zhu Li wasn’t anything like he had with Kuvira. He’d never had late night writing sessions with Kuvira. He’d never felt an intellectual connection with Kuvira. He’d never missed Kuvira whenever she’d left the room. He’d certainly never thought of Kuvira after a hard day on set when his body aimed to betray him. 

His eyes fell on the reports still open on his desk. At the end of the day, his life revolved around business. And this was an investment that would likely result in terrible returns.

His thoughts were distracted by the scene that greeted him when he turned away - a gentle sun setting over Republic City, golden light sifting through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Varrick inhaled deeply as the sky glowed hues of pink, red and purple. Republic City was always beautiful at this time, the colors bathed all of the buildings with its lights. Buildings like Zhu Li’s apartment, which sat to the left of the center. 

He’d never noticed it was within the view from the window, but he hadn’t even known what it looked like until a few months ago. He absently wondered if she was home. If she hung up her coat in a closet or a coat rack. If she’d greet him with a kiss on his cheek. 

Varrick couldn’t help but laugh sardonically. All the damn money in the world, and all it could get him was a view a couple of miles too far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	19. Let's Stay Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Let's Stay Together" by Al Green!

It was quiet on set, and Zhu Li couldn’t stand it. 

Normally, Zhu Li loved the quiet. It was her happy place, possibly because she could only truly have it when she was alone. 

But quiet had a place and time, and it was most certainly not on a Varrick Productions mover set. The energy there was always boisterous, and that was mostly because of one man. And if the place was quiet, that meant  _ he  _ was quiet - which meant something was fundamentally wrong in the universe. 

It had been going on for half the week now. At first, Zhu Li had shrugged it off as a bad night’s sleep and welcomed the relaxation. But as the calmness continued into the week, it had reached a point where Zhu Li would hypothetically scream just for the sake of hearing some screaming. 

She was seriously considering it as she stalked up to Varrick’s trailer like a shirshu in pursuit. She rapped on the door three times and assembled her sternest look on her face. 

When Varrick opened the door, she was struck by the fact that Varrick didn’t look particularly  _ bad.  _ In fact, everything about him would seem perfectly normal to anyone else. But after all the hours they’d spent together, she didn’t consider herself just anyone. She couldn’t put a finger on what it was, but she knew it wasn’t right. 

“Zhu Li?” His brows raised, then he frowned. “What’s the matter? Has Menshu gone on one of his rants again, because-” 

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Zhu Li said, noting the tiredness in his tone. “I just -- wanted to make sure everything was okay.” 

“Okay?” His eyes shot open and he guffawed so loudly it had to have felt forced to him too. “Everything’s  _ great _ ! Why’d you ask?” 

“Just… checking, sir.” Zhu Li was too concerned to notice the slip-up. 

“Well, ya did that! Now get back to work! What do I pay ya for,  _ checking?”  _

Zhu Li’s brows furrowed. “Well, sort of-” 

“Time is money, Zhu Li, time is money!” He exclaimed before closing the door with a loud bang, which did absolutely nothing to alleviate her concerns. 

\---

Zhu Li tried her best to keep work and home separate, but Varrick’s behavior had been nagging at her all day. As she arrived at her apartment that Thursday evening, Zhu Li couldn’t stop thinking about why he’d been acting so oddly. Was it because of her phone call on Friday? Did Zhu Li overstep when she asked about an official contract? Or was it that he was putting so much time in on writing up a contract for her, he couldn’t focus on the mover? 

A part of her hoped that the latter were true - that he would stop everything to guarantee that she’d stay with the production and company - but Zhu Li knew better. He was most likely upset over Varrick Productions’ stocks or revenue or something that reflected what he most cared about - his money. 

But that wouldn’t have made him late. 

Ever since the week they’d shared a Sato, Varrick had arrived on-time and hadn’t uttered a single complaint about it. However, that morning, he came to set much later than he had in the past, throwing the entire day off schedule. He’d grown so much more competent about that sort of thing since Zhu Li got her Sato back, it was odd that he’d suddenly fallen back into his old routine. 

Zhu Li let out a tired breath as she walked into her apartment, hoping her exhaustion from the day would drown out her concerns over Varrick. She sat down on the small couch seated across from her kitchen and toed off her shoes, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. Perhaps if she just sat there for a moment, she’d be able to clear her mind of any worries. 

After five minutes of waiting, she realized it was futile. 

Sighing, she rose from the couch and walked over to her telephone. Picking up the handset, she hesitated for a moment before dialing the number she’d memorized months ago. 

The phone rang once, twice. She held her breath. 

“Hello?” 

Zhu Li exhaled. “Varrick? This is Zhu Li-” 

“Zhu Li?” She heard him cough, then cover it up with a chuckle. “I just saw you earlier, can’t this wait until tomorrow?” 

“No, I-” she stumbled, but quickly shifted back, “I just wanted to check in on you.” 

He laughed again, and she could hear the dark edge to it. “Check in on me? Again? What are you, my wife?” 

_ Was it just her imagination, or did he hesitate right before the last word?  _ Zhu Li shook her head to dislodge the thought - and her blush - and managed an impassive tone. “This is a professional call, Varrick. I feel as though whatever you’re going through is adversely affecting the production of the mover.” 

Varrick paused. “Is that so.” 

Zhu Li gripped the handset tighter. “Yes. It almost seems like you don’t care about Nuktuk anymore. Which is -- you can’t.” She tried to force the last word out with intensity, but there was certainly some desperation she was ashamed to hear. 

“Alright, woah. That’s not true,” Varrick countered immediately, “And frankly, according to legal, these allegations are un-” 

“Varrick, you’ve been practically absent from set all week and you were so late this morning that the schedule for today was turned on its head. It may not be my place to ask, but -- what is going  _ on?”  _

There was silence on the other end for a long moment. Zhu Li was about to check the connection when he responded. 

“I’m sorry.”

Zhu Li opened her mouth to respond but was met with a dead line. She took a moment to process the sound before she huffed and placed the handset down. 

She’d just have to  _ pry _ some answers out of him then. 

\---

By the time Zhu Li’s Sato pulled into Varrick’s driveway, her nerves were through the roof. Not just because she was nervous about showing up at Varrick’s home under unknown pretenses - although, it was something she should have thought more on - but because she was genuinely concerned about him. 

The last time he’d seemed so exhausted - both physically and emotionally - was at the anniversary party. It may have helped them grow closer in the end, but Zhu Li wasn’t sure if Varrick would be able to bounce back from something that hindered his work this much. 

She dislodged the thought from her brain as she parked her car and got out. She cared about him, but she cared about his contribution to the mover more. That’s what this was for. 

Zhu Li repeated the last phrase over and over in head as she walked up the steps to Varrick’s front door, pressing a finger on the doorbell. Within seconds, Varrick appeared, opening the door in a hastily-fastened house jacket. Zhu Li’s eyes widened at his reveal - she was fully expecting his butler or one of the estate’s staff to greet her first. 

His eyes went as wide as a dinner plate. “Zhu Li? Wh-” 

“We need to speak, sir.” Zhu Li looked at him, expression stony. She wasn’t feeling especially sympathetic to his shock. 

He raised an eyebrow in response. “We’re doing that right now, aren’t we-” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Varrick hesitated, then scratched his head and winced. “Well, you see, I would but-” 

“I know your schedule is empty.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Because I plan your schedule.” 

Before Varrick could get another word in, Zhu Li stepped forward. “It’ll be quick -- but it’s  _ important.”  _

Something must have come across in her glare that only  _ barely _ remained professional, because his shoulders slumped and he wordlessly moved aside. Zhu Li nodded at him and stepped through the door. 

She followed him as he led her through the house, footfalls echoing in the hallway. Despite how she’d tried to ward against it, the guilt seeped through. Who was she to appear uninvited at her boss’ house, demanding answers? 

_ His partner on the movie he’s neglecting,  _ that’s who she was. 

_ And besides,  _ she reminded herself as they headed towards the familiar pit in his living room, _ It will be quick. I just need him to explain himself, that’s it.  _

But as Varrick dramatically flopped onto one of the couches and let out an exaggerated sigh, she knew it would take a lot longer than a couple minutes to get this sorted out. 

Nimbly taking a seat on the chair she’d sat in during scriptwriting - she’d started considering it  _ her  _ chair after all those sessions, but soon after put a stop to that and all its insinuations - Zhu Li looked at Varrick. He was massaging his temple with one hand, brows furrowed. Based on the fact he wasn’t loudly complaining about a headache, he seemed genuinely in distress, but too proud to say anything about it. 

Zhu Li tried to extend the olive branch first. “I -- I’m sorry about coming so abruptly. And I’m sorry for startling you with my call. And that it’s so late-” 

Varrick put a hand up, and Zhu Li stopped. He looked over at her, eyes indecipherable. “I accept your apology.” 

Zhu Li pursed her lips and pressed again. “But before I leave, I need to know why you’ve been acting so off on set lately. And why you’re avoiding me. And why you’re showing up late.” 

Varrick groaned and threw his hands up dramatically. “Spirits, can’t a man have some  _ privacy?”  _

“I’m not asking for the details. I’m just here to tell you that whatever you’re doing is adversely affecting our mover, and with the end of shooting getting closer, we cannot waste a single minute. This is my project too. I can’t let you jeopardize it.” Zhu Li stood up, gritting her teeth and clutching her handbag. She’d had enough of this. “I don’t know why you’ve stopped caring about Nuktuk, but I can’t let that happen.” 

Varrick choked out a laugh at that. “Stopped caring about Nuktuk? Of course I care about Nuktuk! I care  _ too much  _ about Nuktuk! One could even say I love -- ah -- no, scratch that, that can’t happen...” 

Zhu Li’s anger faded into confusion, as it often did with him. “What?” 

Varrick closed his eyes and sighed, and for once, it wasn’t over-exaggerated. He was just incredibly tired. Of what, she didn’t know. 

Wordlessly, she sat on the edge of her seat and waited. 

After a couple moments, his eyes opened again. “You know the story of Nuktuk?”

Zhu Li loosened her grip on her purse and sighed inwardly. Sometimes she genuinely wondered if he paid attention to anything not relevant to himself.

“Nuktuk: Hero of the South. The story of a water-bending boy falling for a rich girl as their world is taken over by an evil overlord. Through hardships and dangers, he defeats the evil and is able to save the world before it is too late,” she recited from hours of refining the summary. She blinked slowly and looked back at him, only to be met with his slight frown.

“No,” he shook his head, “that’s what I sold to you and the producers. I mean the  _ real _ Nuktuk, from the Southern Water Tribe.” 

With a loud sigh, he sat up and propped his elbows in his knees. “It was a tale passed down from generation to generation. Well, it was more of a fable -- but you get the idea. This story, it’s -- well, it gets pretty dark,” he chuckled, “But that’s Water Tribe stories for ya. Always a moral lesson to fit in after we’re scared into silence.”

He glanced at Zhu Li, who was listening intently, her frustration set aside. “Basically, the guy’s just a legendary folk hero. There’s a lot of different stories about him -- the plot for the mover is based on the one my gramps always told me. Or, some version of it, at least.” 

He smirked at that, but sobered up. “All of them were essentially variations of the same story. Nuktuk starts his great journey when he gets lost at sea, but he never gives up on trying to go back home, on trying to do the right thing in every situation he faces. He -- he persevered even when all hope seemed lost. Nuktuk was able to save the world because he never gave up hope in doing what was needed. He never gave up hope in who he was.” 

Varrick leaned back against the couch. “I used to love that story when I was a kid. Of course, the name helped, but Nuktuk is much more marketable-”

At that moment, Varrick’s eyes widened. His face seemed to flush as well, sparking Zhu Li’s curiosity. 

She tilted her head, eyes narrowed. “The original name wasn’t Nuktuk?” 

Varrick gulped. “Not… exactly.” 

“What’s the original name?” 

Varrick looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and in the moment right before he said it, Zhu Li knew the answer. 

“Iknik,” he murmured, like it was the most shameful thing in the world. 

Zhu Li barely managed to hold in her gasp. “ _ Your  _ name.” 

Varrick simply shrugged. “There’s a reason  _ kid _ me liked it so much.” 

Zhu Li didn’t know where to start. She leaned forward, her mind whirring. “Why didn’t you keep the name?” 

Varrick snorted. “And make everyone think it was an autobiography? The critics would’ve killed me. Besides, my autobiography is going to be  _ way  _ better.” 

“Then why Nuktuk?” 

Varrick shrugged again, and the feigned nonchalance slipped through. “Easy to say. It has a nice one-two punch to it.” 

With a start, he leapt to his feet. “Well,  _ that  _ was a nice heart-to-heart, but it’s getting late and we’ve gotta be on set tomorrow.” His voice wavered ever so slightly, but he turned to her and his expression was stone. “Sorry to kick ya out-” 

Zhu Li stepped in front of him, cutting him off. She didn’t need to look into his eyes to know he was hiding something important, something was  _ wrong,  _ but she did anyway. The emptiness that stared back at her only furthered her resolve. 

“Who is Nuktuk, Varrick?” 

Varrick opened his mouth to give a loud refutation, but Zhu Li pinned him with her gaze. He huffed instead. 

“ _ Dammit,  _ Zhu Li, why do you always -- you just --  _ gah,”  _ he said, stalking to one end of the couch and sinking into it. In response, Zhu Li sat primly on the other end and waited. 

She simply watched him during the stretch of silence. His head was cradled in one hand, eyes closed. But slowly, they opened, and his head lifted. He stared in front of him, eyes looking at something Zhu Li couldn’t see, and began so softly she hardly noticed it. 

“Nuktuk is my grandfather’s name.  _ Was  _ his name. When I was a kid, I was sent to my gramps’ house a lot, for one reason or another. He was the one who named me. He practically raised me.” Varrick let out a breath. “He was a good, reliable type of man you only get in the South. He loved the story of -- of Iknik. He’d tell it to me every chance he got and I loved it, of course.” His mouth curved up slightly at the thought. “I wanted to be Iknik, the hero of the South. I thought I  _ was _ him.”

Varrick shrugged. “But life happens, ya know? Home wasn’t great. Once, when gramps was on a hunting trip and things got too much, I just ran away. Joined the circus… but that’s a story for another day,” he said, halfheartedly waving a hand, gaze still unfocused. “I found my way back to the South, but I didn’t want to go home. So I -- I went to gramps.” 

He paused, then continued. “I knew I wanted to make movers. I wanted to revolutionize the industry. I wanted to make it big and change the world. But everyone in the village laughed at me. I was lucky to make it out the first time, but there was no chance the second time around. Nobody believed me, except gramps.” 

He fiddled with the fabric of the sofa absentmindedly. “He wasn’t a well-off man, but he scraped together everything he could and got me my first camera. He said it was because he saw the Iknik in me.” Varrick laughed, dark and sarcastic. “Crazy old man. Don’t know  _ where _ he got that idea - I’m nowhere near that dude.” 

The puzzle pieces were slowly fitting together in Zhu Li’s head.  _ Iknik. The hero of his own story _ . The rags-to-riches tale everyone dreams of. How Iknik’s story was perseverance and purpose, self-dedication. How he changed the name and kept it as far from him as possible because he couldn’t bear the truth of it. 

“Why aren’t you?” 

Varrick’s head shot up and he blinked at her as if he forgot she was here. 

“What?” 

“Varrick, you’re not blind.” Zhu Li inched closer to him on the couch, “The name -- for one thing -- is a good start, but do you seriously not see the similarities?” 

Varrick gave her a puzzled look, prompting her to take a breath and continue. “Your grandfather saw that you were willing to risk everything to become a director. No matter the probability of failure or naysayers, you were determined to do what you knew would do some good in the world,” she paused and looked over his expression, “Doesn’t that sound familiar?”

He was silent for a moment. He was clearly putting the pieces together for himself as he sat there, looking away from her as he bit his lip. He let out an exasperated sound. 

“Yeah, it does, that’s part of the  _ problem, _ ” he uttered disappointedly. He ran a hand over his face and propped his head on his fist.

Zhu Li furrowed her brows. Her point was supposed to be uplifting, not upsetting. She had hoped her understanding of what his grandfather had meant would inspire Varrick to get back to his usual self, but it appeared that wasn’t the case. She clearly wasn’t getting something.

“Is that a bad thing?” Zhu Li cocked her head slightly toward him. 

“Ha! Thinking about him now,” Varrick looked up at her, “And what I’ve done in the time since I last spoke to him -- yeah, it is a bad thing.” He stood up from the couch and threaded his fingers in his hair. 

“Imagine, you give your grandson a thousand-yuan camera to help him with his  _ dream _ ,” he shook his hands dramatically at the word, “only to watch as he creates a life for himself based on empty work and meaningless nonsense. I certainly wouldn’t be happy. In fact, I’d be ashamed. Ashamed that my only grandson that showed  _ some _ sort of promise ended up an even bigger disappointment than any of the kids that remained fishermen-”

“I’m stopping you right there,” Zhu Li cut him off, rising from the couch herself. The anger was returning, but for an entirely different reason. “You think he’d be upset with you when you’re finally realizing this about yourself? That you’re now trying to be the person he saw you as from the start? Are you high?’

“No,” Varrick forced a chuckle, “not yet.”

Zhu Li wanted to hit him for trying to brush off her words with a joke, but knew it was just him trying to lighten the mood. 

“Look at what we’re doing, Varrick,” she stepped closer to him. “The mover we’re making - the mover you named  _ after _ him - clearly shows you’re not the same person you were after becoming rich and famous. You’re not the same man that you were before the night we decided to tell the story of Nuktuk.”

She looked up at him, suddenly aware of the slight height difference between them, despite how off-topic it was. He let out another sigh, bringing his gaze down.

“I,” he hesitated, “I just want to make something that I can be proud of. I couldn’t care less about the other shit that I’ve filmed - this is my chance to do something new and-”

He turned his head back to her. “Zhu Li, I’ve been in a bad place these last few days. I feel like I’ve been flipped on my head, kicked around and thrown in the ocean with no lifejacket. I don’t know who I am or who I want to be. I feel like I’m drowning and I don’t know which way is up and which way is down. But I know this…”

Zhu Li felt the anticipation of his revelation through her whole body. In some ways, Varrick was unpredictable.  _ What did he know? That his time in isolation from the cast and crew let him think about the production as a whole? That he was grateful for his time with Zhu Li, but going to continue the mover by himself? That after everything, he didn’t need her? _

He placed his hands on her shoulders. “You’re my bubbles, Zhu Li.” 

Zhu Li blinked. “What?”

He frowned and shouted in his familiar manner. “You know! Bubbles! When you’re in dark water and you don’t know which way is up, you blow bubbles! Follow them to the surface! Wow, they really don’t teach you any survival skills up here, huh.” 

“What does that have to do with anything, Varrick?” Zhu Li shrugged his hands off of her. 

“What I mean is,” his tone softened, “you’re what brought me back to the surface.” He hesitated, about to say something, then stopped. “You’re the person that gave me the chance to make everything right before it’s too late. So, thanks for dragging me out of the water.”

Zhu Li stepped away from him slightly and looked down. She was sure her cheeks were glowing pink. After a moment, she looked back at him. “You’re welcome,” she said, then smiled slightly. “It’s really Ginger you should be thanking for dragging me to your party all those months ago.” 

Varrick’s eyebrows rose. “Really?” 

Zhu Li shrugged. “Parties weren’t my thing. I only went because I thought-” she faltered, embarrassment lodged in her throat, but since they were spilling secrets and all, “-Ginger thought it’d be a good career move.” 

Varrick laughed a little at that. She was relieved to find it a bit more genuine that it had been earlier. “She was right. You came in a PA and left a producer.”

Zhu Li snorted. “Oh, please. The dress did half the work.” 

“The --  _ ah.  _ Right. Yes.” Varrick cleared his throat and looked to the side. “Wait -- what do you mean half the work?” 

Zhu Li blinked. “I only wore it to get your attention, which was half the work. The rest was my ideas.” 

Varrick looked a little taken aback, which surprised Zhu Li.  _ He didn’t know? _

“It sure worked, I can tell ya that,” he chuckled, “But you didn’t need to do that.” 

“Why not?” 

“I would’ve noticed you anyway.” 

Zhu Li snorted at that. She looked over and had to keep from doing it again at his incredulous expression. 

“What?” 

Zhu Li shook her head. “You certainly would not have. You would’ve walked by me just like every other time it’s happened. Not that it’s terrible,” she said quickly before Varrick could sink back into his funk, “but it was to be expected.” 

Varrick’s brows furrowed. He stayed silent for a moment. Right as Zhu Li was about to break the silence, he blurted something out. 

“I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Zhu Li almost outright laughed. “You’re admitting a mistake? That’s even more worrisome.” 

But when Varrick looked up, a rare emotion was shadowed on his face. Guilt. 

“No, I should’ve done a lot of things. I should’ve noticed you earlier. I should’ve started caring about my life earlier. I should’ve made you assistant producer sooner. I should’ve drank that champagne sooner too - it was fantastic. I should’ve-” He cut himself off, eyes wide. Then he looked at her furtively, and an odd feeling coiled in her stomach. Odd, but not unfamiliar.

Zhu Li frowned. “Should’ve what?” 

“Nothing.” His eyes were still comically round. He gulped, and she found her gaze distracted by his Adam’s apple. “Just -- no. Nevermind.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” 

He nodded hesitantly. “Yes.” 

She licked her lips involuntarily, and noticed his gaze flicker downwards. Her stomach was in knots, heart pumping faster. A sudden jolt of bravery had her step slightly forward and ask, “I don’t think you are.”

Varrick looked down at his fingers and mumbled something incoherent. 

She stepped closer. The air felt charged. “What?” 

His head shot up. “I should’ve kissed you longer, alright? And sooner, and like -- like-” His hands shot forward and cradled Zhu Li’s face, drawing her towards him. The desperate look in his eyes as he looked down at her, fingers warm against her cheeks, froze her to the spot. But her heart didn’t stop hammering. 

Varrick’s gaze flicked down to her lips, then back to her eyes. Imperceptibly, Zhu Li nodded. 

“Like this,” he murmured before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. 

The only thing Zhu Li noticed in that moment was the familiar falling sensation that had returned like it did that first night together. 

Only this time, she knew he was falling with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	20. Nights In White Satin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This chapter is incredibly NSFW. If you need to skip this one for that reason, there will be context provided in the beginning of chapter 21. With that in mind, this chapter is longer than most of them, but we figured y'all wouldn't be upset over that. 
> 
> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Nights In White Satin" by The Moody Blues!

Varrick was many things, and while a  _ good kisser  _ was one of them,  _ predictable  _ was not. 

When his lips met hers, the seconds went by slowly as the anticipation built. Would it be starved and desperate, like it had been that night so many months ago? Slower and more sensual? Fast and teasing? 

Zhu Li hadn’t expected it to be  _ comforting.  _

It wasn’t disappointing by any means of the word, just surprising. She hadn’t expected something so… innocent from him. Soft and sweet and no less passionate. She was falling, but he made it feel like he’d catch her instead of letting her guess at how far she’d fall. 

When Varrick pulled away, she stopped herself from chasing after his lips and opened her eyes. He was gazing back at her - his eyes pools of blue - full of questions and fears and things she’d never seen from him before. Her heart stopped at the depth of it all. 

This wasn’t the man who would enjoy her for the night then leave her behind. This was someone who trusted her, more than he could trust himself. 

It seemed he came to the same conclusion because he sighed and, without another moment wasted, kissed her again with fervor. He wrapped an arm around her waist and crushed her against him, one hand moving from her face to cradle the back of her head. She wove her fingers into his hair and pressed even further into him, trying to make the space between them nonexistent. 

Their lips moved in tandem, small whimpers escaping their mouths as they held onto each other. It was urgent and tender all at the same time and Zhu Li thought she might stop breathing before she stopped kissing him - not that she had any intention of doing so. The need for air eventually caused them to pull back, foreheads resting against the other as they panted softly. 

Varrick was the first to say anything. “Now  _ that’s _ what I should’ve done.” 

Zhu Li giggled. She hardly felt like anything that was happening was real, but it  _ was.  _ “I agree,” she said, not quite able to catch her breath. 

Varrick suddenly straightened up and looked at her, determined. “No more regrets. No more hypotheticals. No more  _ I wish I could’ve done this. _ ”

“Good,” Zhu Li nodded once, seriously. But then, heart hammering, the braver part of her continued. “Wish you could’ve done… what?” 

At that, Varrick leaned forward again, hesitance gone. He pointedly looked down at her lips and raised an eyebrow. “For one, I wish things ended up differently that night at the party.”

Zhu Li gulped and nodded, unable to form more coherent words. She slid her hands down his neck to rest on his chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath the soft jacket he wore. “What did you -- what did you have in mind?” 

She swore she felt a more distinct thump in his chest as the words left her mouth, making her giggle again. Varrick smiled softly as he looked down at her. 

“Well, I certainly wish you hadn’t left that night…” His arm tightened around her waist, his free hand stroking the side of her face. 

Frankly, she wished she hadn’t either. But she knew why she had to _ \-  _ so she wouldn’t cross the line she was very much crossing right now. In fact, she’d jumped over it. But now, there were no holds barred. So why not forget the damn line? 

“I left for a reason,” she said firmly, “I was so afraid of losing the chance to become a producer that I didn’t want to risk anything that could jeopardize it. But now,” she gazed at him and smiled. “Now I know -- that the fear I had has its limits. I have to stop regretting the past.”

“Well, then,” Varrick smirked and took her hands. “Wanna try a do-over?” 

Zhu Li lowered her head and chuckled. It was exactly what she’d expected him to say. “Alright.” 

Varrick grinned and nearly ran towards the staircase, Zhu Li in tow. His hand seemed to almost crush hers he held it so tight - but she couldn’t find a reason to care. They rushed up the stairs - Zhu Li jumping over a couple of steps just to keep up - but slowed as Varrick neared the top. 

Zhu Li nearly slammed into him, but swerved out of the way just before she knocked him over. Following his gaze, she noticed he was looking quite intently at the office. 

“Varrick? What’s wrong?” 

He hummed and looked at her, eyes glinting teasingly. “Tell ya what. I’ll do ya one better.” 

He turned in the opposite direction and stalked away, his hand still holding hers as he led her through the hallway. They neared another door and, before she could even ask where they were going, the question was answered for her. As Varrick pushed it open, the large bed that came into view made it quite obvious where exactly they’d arrived. 

As Zhu Li walked in, she couldn’t help but blush. This was Varrick’s bedroom _.  _ Those were his clothes in the hamper, his pictures on the wall, his papers strewn on top of the dresser. It was only a ten-second walk from his office, but it felt worlds away. 

Which, Zhu Li realized, was exactly why he’d brought her here instead. 

She turned to look at him and, while he seemed nonchalant, there was a nervous edge. She was sure he’d brought multiple women up to his room after parties, but none of that mattered. It was just another bed, another room. But to her, this was something she didn’t know about him. Something he was willingly showing her. 

It was a silent agreement, she realized. He was entrusting her with the things he’d kept hidden away. And in return, she’d know he meant every second of it. 

Zhu Li’s heart wasn’t the softest, but it melted all the same. She squeezed his hand and, when he glanced at her, gave him a small smile as reassurance. He let out a breath and, as his shoulders relaxed, Zhu Li knew she’d determined right. She pulled on his arm, bringing their bodies closer together. He instinctively reached for her face again, but Zhu Li caught his hand before it touched her. 

“Varrick,” she whispered, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

He sucked in a breath, gripping her fingers tightly with his. “ _ Spirits _ , yes. I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do.” 

A moment passed. His eyes flitted to hers. “Are  _ you _ sure you want to-”

Cutting him off, Zhu Li let go of his hands and captured his head in hers, bringing their lips together. Varrick pulled back for a second, then grinned cheekily. “I’ll take that as a yes!”

Zhu Li giggled - she couldn’t remember the last time she’d  _ giggled  _ so much in the span of an hour - and caught his lips again. As they kissed, Varrick’s now freed fingers wove through her hair, one hand remaining there to pull out the tie as the other travelled lower down her neck and shoulders. His hand moved further, stopping at her waist before giving it a slight squeeze.

She let out a soft sigh, dragging her nails down his neck faintly. He gasped at the sensation, sending a shiver of arousal down her spine. It lingered over her body before pooling in her stomach. She knew she needed more. 

Zhu Li ran her tongue over his bottom lip, nipping it gingerly before giving his own tongue an experimental lick. He seemed to growl at the attention, letting his mouth open wider to grant her more access. As their tongues danced together, Varrick gripped her waist more firmly. She responded with another round of her blunt nails over his neck and underneath his collar. His hips bucked into hers suddenly, making him pull back from her face. 

“Do you --  _ ah _ \-- want to -- move to-” he panted, taking her hand in his. 

“Yes,” she breathed, reaching up to run her fingertips over his jawline.

Gripping her fingers, Varrick led her to the king-sized bed, sitting on the edge of the navy-colored bedspread. Zhu Li faltered for a second, but then moved forward and straddled him - leaving him even more breathless than before.  _ Forget the damn line, right? _

“Is this okay?” she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Um,” Varrick simply nodded, “ _ Yeah, _ It’s more than okay.” 

Zhu Li leaned forward, picking up where their kiss left off. One arm reached around his neck, the other stroking the side of his face. Varrick returned her kiss happily, letting his hands rest just above her hips before they slid down. Their lips and tongues began to move more fervently, soft sighs gradually turning into breathless moans. Varrick squeezed her rear, causing Zhu Li to buck her hips reflexively inwards. 

She heard him chuckle. _ Spirits, that was the sexiest thing she’d ever heard _ . 

He then gripped her tighter, slowly moving his own hips against hers. If Zhu Li wasn’t blushing before then, she definitely was as she felt a growing hardness underneath her. Another wave of arousal fled into her body as they ground against each other. Varrick pulled back and groaned in her ear - clearly, he felt the same. 

Just as she was about to deepen her movements, she felt his lips graze over her neck. His tongue slid over her pulse-point, causing her to mewl as he began sucking on it. The arousal coursing through her veins swiftly turned into heat, making her increasingly aware of the clothing on her that needed to be removed. She ran one hand through his hair - which Varrick took as an opportunity to look back at her.

“Take that robe off,” Zhu Li pointed to the house-jacket Varrick wore, earning an enthusiastic grin from him.

“Yes, ma’am!” He quickly removed his hands from her rear, pulling at the sash that was tied around him. Zhu Li then hopped off from his lap, choosing to remove the shoes still on her feet. As Varrick stood to slide his jacket off, Zhu Li unzipped her skirt and untucked her long-sleeved top. Just as she was about to pull the fabric over her head, Varrick took a step toward her, throwing the robe aside.

“Here,” he moved her hands away from the garment and took it in his own hands, “let me.” 

Careful of the glasses still on her face, he removed her shirt, letting it and her skirt fall to the floor. His eyes then went wide. Zhu Li flushed as Varrick took her in - his fingers brushing over her exposed waist in small circles. His head dipped down, his lips leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, and just between her breasts. 

He caught her gaze as she looked down at him. “Can I-”

She nodded mutely. Varrick exhaled hungrily, grabbing Zhu Li by the hips to pick her up. Her legs wrapped around him instinctively, her arms clutching his neck as he laid her on the bed. His fingers slid up her sides, his teeth catching the lace of her bra as he ran his tongue up her sternum. He paused, taking her next nod as consent to move the wire up. She sighed headily as his mouth latched onto one of her breasts tenderly, his right hand massaging the other. 

“Varrick,” Zhu Li whimpered. His tongue ran over nipple, causing her to whine louder. She arched her back, letting Varrick slide a hand underneath her to unhook and remove the undergarment. He went to switch to her other breast, when Zhu Li took his face in her hand. 

She pushed him up, letting her hands slide down to his shoulders and chest. Zhu Li caught the fabric of his shirt in her hands and tugged slightly.  _ This needs to come off now _ . 

Glancing at him for a moment, she undid the buttons, pausing to run her hands over his bare chest languidly. Her fingertips brushed over a nipple and along the contours of his abdomen. Varrick huffed out a breath, seeming to almost tremble as her fingers travelled lower and snagged on the waistband of his pants.

“Is it alright if I undo these?” Zhu Li let her nails drag over the dusting of hair over his navel. Varrick shouldered off his shirt and nodded profusely. 

“It’s more than alright.”

Zhu Li ducked her head down and proceeded, thumbing the button of his pants before undoing it and the zipper. What she expected was to drag whatever underwear he had on off of him. What she  _ didn’t _ expect was to be met with his full erection falling into her hands. 

It was a surprise, but certainly not an unwelcome one. 

She heard Varrick try to say something - maybe to explain why he wasn’t wearing anything under his pants - but quickly cut him off by slowly stroking his shaft a few times. He let out a sort of choked moan, making Zhu Li arch her eyebrow at him.

“Is  _ this _ alright?” She asked, leaning a bit forward to speak into his ear, as he pulsed in her hand.

“Fuck,” Varrick breathed, his hand reaching up to run through her hair as she began stroking him faster. “Yeah, do whatever you want.”

Zhu Li felt her body light up at his words. Her hand still pumping him, she captured his lips in another kiss before dipping down toward his chest. She mirrored the movements he made earlier, letting her tongue run over his neck, collarbone and sternum before moving lower to press kisses down his stomach and groin.

She gave him a firm pump from tip to base, earning a bit-back groan from him. Another pump made that noise much more audible, prompting her to open her mouth and stick out her tongue. She let her it circle the head of his cock lazily. He swallowed hard, his breaths becoming more heated as she ran her tongue over his shaft. That heat coursing through her body got even hotter at the sound of him losing control. She ran her free hand along his scrotum and wrapped her lips around his tip, sucking hard against the skin. She felt him throb again and heard him moan, quickly removing her mouth before the sensation became too much.

After a final kiss to the skin on one side of his groin, she pulled back, swiping her fingers over her reddened lips for the saliva that remained on them. She sat back on her heels and was satisfied - and frankly, pleasantly surprised - to see Varrick speechless. Zhu Li went to grab him again, but was stopped short as he leaned forward to capture her lips and push her down against the mattress gently. 

As she hit one of the pillows by the headboard, she gasped sarcastically - Varrick responding with a chuckle of his own as she slid her panties off. He hovered over her, arms propped up on either side of her head as they kissed. As their tongues slid over each other, she felt his fingers below her navel. He stroked them over the skin, slowly grazing over the hair that grew beneath it before hitting more coarse curls. 

Varrick hesitated, letting go of her lips to look down at her. Zhu Li gave him another nod and arched her hips upwards, his fingers immediately brushing over her clit. She inhaled sharply, prompting Varrick to caress the hood more firmly. 

“Please,” Zhu Li’s breath hitched. Varrick, never being one to disappoint, began rubbing small circles over the bundle of nerves. Hips moving reflexively, she swung an arm up and gripped the headboard, anticipating the need for stability. Said need arrived quickly as Varrick inserted a finger into her, running it upwards along her walls. Her legs twitched, which only seemed to encourage him more - leading to another finger going inside of her. 

Zhu Li’s eyes rolled back. She moaned raggedly, impervious to who heard her as Varrick’s head dipped down and let his tongue replace the finger on her clit. He dragged it along the length of her, going from her entrance to her bundle in one smooth motion. His lips fell around her clit, softly sucking the skin before soothing it again with his tongue. Zhu Li whimpered, cuing him to repeat the motion - all while still fingering her. 

“Varrick,” she keened. “Fuck --  _ haa _ \-- Varrick.”

She could feel the grin on his lips. He continued his ministrations, somewhere adding a third finger and making a “come-hither” motion against her. The heat and arousal she felt in her stomach seared through her whole body. It took everything in Zhu Li not to scream at the combination of fingers and tongue, stroking and massaging her in the right places. 

“Varr --  _ Spirits _ , Varrick, I’m-”

“Do it, Zhu Li. Do the thing.”

He brought his lips around her clit once more, sucking harder than he had before. The searing heat suddenly set ablaze to her nerve endings and made her cry out. Her body shook - arms and legs tensing, pussy throbbing, and voice echoing - as she came. She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by fireworks she saw. 

Varrick quietly helped her ride out her orgasm, slowing his movements and pressing kisses to her abdomen. After a few moments, her breathing calmed - Varrick removed his hands from her and placed a kiss to her inner thigh. The lack of his touch made her reopen her eyes, wanting to see him again. She then became  _ very _ aware of the liquid on his fingers and immediately blushed. She blushed even more so when he brought his hand to his face and licked it off. He ran his tongue over his lips and looked back at her.

“So,” he began, “that happened.”

Zhu Li let out a long breath, centering herself in reality. The insane, incredible reality. “Yes, that it did.”

“Do you want it to… keep happening?” 

She leveled her gaze at him, trying not to blush. “You mean, do I want to have sex with you? More than this?” 

Varrick paused for a second. “Yes.” 

And, for the millionth time that hour, Zhu Li giggled. “Yes, I do. Do you… have any condoms?” 

At that, Varrick laughed. “Condoms? I mean, yeah I do, but you’d be depriving yourself of the full Varrick experience.” 

Zhu Li raised an eyebrow at that. “Right. Including a baby in nine months.” 

Varrick visibly blanched. “Standard package it is.” 

Varrick reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a packet from the drawer. With a flourish, he ripped it open with his teeth and winked for good measure. 

Zhu Li felt her face heat up like she’d spontaneously turned to flame. 

In a sudden moment of bravery, she reached forward and took the condom from his lips, rolling it down onto his erection. Varrick shuddered from the sensation, the bravado he’d adopted mere moments previously vanishing. She took his hand, leading him back onto the bed before leaning back against the pillows.

“You ready?” Varrick asked, lining himself up with her entrance. 

“Yes,” Zhu Li nodded.

Varrick groaned as he pushed into her deeply. She felt her warmth envelop him as his cock was buried within her and couldn’t help but reply with a moan. 

“ _ Haaaa _ …” Zhu Li wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her body. When he was completely seated within her, they both cried out - the combination of heat and pressure overwhelming. She dragged her nails down his back, earning a hiss from him. 

A moment passed, their breaths heavy as the gravity of what they were doing sank in. 

Varrick leaned a forearm against the headboard, hovering over her again. Her hands fell down to his chest, her fingers rubbing circles over his skin. He exhaled shakily, slowly moving his hips back to slide in again. 

Despite the small motions he began with, it set every one of Zhu Li’s nerve endings on fire again. Forget the warmth and heat and searing energy her previous orgasm brought her, the fact that he was right there - doing all he could to both hold back and stimulate her - was enough to bring her back to that state of undeniable arousal. 

Forget hungry - Zhu Li was  _ starving _ for him.

One of his hands had reached down to grip her leg as his thrusts picked up speed - the headboard making a soft clacking noise against the wall. Already droplets of sweat sat on his forehead, his grunts and moans giving Zhu Li a sense of pride. She hummed, moving her hips in time with his. After a particularly deep undulation, and a deliberate clench of her walls, Varrick inhaled sharply.

“ _ FUCK _ !” The arm he used to prop himself up immediately dropped to grip her other hip. Without another moment wasted, he began going harder and deeper within her. Zhu Li found she couldn’t think anymore.

“Spirits  _ above _ , Varrick,” she moaned, one hand latching onto his as she grasped the pillows behind her. “Do  _ not _ stop.”

He tried to chuckle, only for it to come out as more of a growl. Another deep thrust made her see the beginnings of more fireworks behind her eyelids.

“Oh, Iknik,” she whispered, the sound of her voice barely escaping her lips.

Despite this, Varrick definitely heard it.

He paused immediately, Zhu Li flushing as soon as he glanced down at her. His movements slowed, taking her face in one hand and looking her in the eye. 

“Say that again.” He was earnest, his expression nothing but serious and fervent at the same time. 

Zhu Li smiled, arching upwards for a chaste kiss. “Please, Iknik... Make me cum.”

Varrick groaned, leaning down to capture her lips in his. He picked up the pace he set earlier, the sound of his hips slapping against hers echoing around the room. The headboard’s clacking against the wall grew louder. Zhu Li couldn’t find it in herself to care. She keened, pulling back from his mouth to cry out before sliding a hand between their bodies. Desperately rubbing her clit, she laced her legs around him - she needed him closer. 

Before long, their movements became more frantic. Zhu Li’s voice hitched, her moans turning to wanton cries. Varrick was right there with her, his breath growing more ragged by the second, hips never ceasing in their pursuit of ecstasy.

“Zhu Li -- _ Gahh _ ,” he bit back a moan. “How --  _ haa _ \-- how close are you?”

She could feel the swell of his cock inside of her, him clearly trying to restrain himself from getting there before her. Her limbs twitched, her throat burned, her body ached - she was toeing the edge. 

“Don’t stop, Varrick. I’m  _ so _ close.” Her fingers moved furiously over her clit - just one more leap and she’d be there. Just one more.

With one hard thrust, Varrick pushed her off the edge and Zhu Li screamed. The immediate release of pressure from her body was like a wave of fire. Every bit of her body burned from the feeling of Varrick in and around her. She knew he was there - not for himself, but for her. Only for her. 

She felt him losing control as she shook around him, her convulsions bringing him to his own level of pleasure. His body stuttered, the tension from the buildup making him hunch over as he came. Varrick choked, his moans raising an octave as he pulsed inside of her. He huffed against her chest, their hips rocking back and forth to ride out their orgasms. 

Everything dissolved into a languid sense of bliss. Not a care in who heard them or what would happen next. They’d deal with that in the morning. What mattered was them. 

Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	21. Sunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Sunny" by Boney M.!

Ninety-nine percent of the times Varrick had woken up after a long, often-coke-filled night, he found that he actually hadn’t woken up at all. And in all of those times, the dreams turned out good, but incredibly odd. Like an enormous cavern of money right outside his bedroom door. Or, his childhood celebrity crush waiting for him at his desk. Or, more recently, a large platypus-bear filled with an unlimited amount of cash and tea. 

Whenever he felt himself regaining consciousness, he found himself wishing he was still dreaming - just on the off chance he’d run into that stuffed platypus-bear again. 

This was one of the rare moments he found himself wishing it  _ wasn’t  _ a dream. 

Based on what he’d pieced together in the milliseconds before his eyes opened, everything was practically out of one of the many dreams he’d had on the subject already. Zhu Li, confessing that she wanted something more too. Kissing her until his lips felt sore. Seeing her writhe under him, groan out his name - his  _ actual  _ name - making him feel understood for once in his life- 

His eyes shot open. 

He stretched out an arm to the other side of the bed and let out a sigh of relief. He could feel her form under the sheets, almost feel her skin despite the silk separating his palm and her waist. She hadn’t left - disgusted and embarrassed of what they’d done - even after every sordid detail Varrick had revealed about himself. She was still here.  _ Thank the spirits.  _

He rolled over to face her and felt a smile form involuntarily at the sight. She was nestled in the sheets, her face tucked under the fabric, nose poking out. It was ridiculous. It was  _ adorable.  _

A brief feeling of uncertainty washed over him. One head voice interjected.  _ All the other women you’ve slept with, and not one of them you cared about the morning after. Let alone found them cute, not just hot. What’s wrong with you?  _

Its opponent responded.  _ Zhu Li’s not just any woman you’ve slept with, is she? Not by a long shot.  _

Varrick was starting to tolerate that head voice. 

In between his mental battle, he failed to realize that Zhu Li had shifted, turning to face him. After a couple of seconds, her eyes blinked open lazily. 

With a start, her eyes met his, widening in surprise. 

Varrick grinned. “Mornin’, sunshine.” 

Zhu Li’s eyes narrowed. For an awkward moment, she simply lay still, scrutinizing him. Then, in a quick motion, she reached her hand out and poked him in the face. 

“ _ Ow!”  _

She gasped, mouth comically “o”-shaped, blushing profusely. 

“Oh  _ spirits,  _ I’m so sorry, I just -- I wasn’t sure...” she trailed off. Then her eyes widened. “Did we-” 

“Yep.” 

“And how many-” 

“Several times, if memory serves.” 

Varrick leaned back and grinned again. He  _ was  _ quite proud of that, to be honest. She did not seem to mirror the pride. Her hand flew to her mouth. 

“Varrick, this is -- this is  _ bad.”  _

With that, all of his bravado vanished. 

“What?” He asked incredulously, straightening up so he leaned on his elbow. “Spirits, I’m not  _ that  _ out of practice-” 

“No, I mean,” she gestured vaguely between the two of them, “This. This is bad.” 

Varrick frowned as he felt something give way in his chest. Hopefully it wasn’t a rib. “What do you mean, this is bad? I thought you wanted this too?” 

“I  _ do,”  _ she replied, and he was glad to see it was an emphatic response. “I really, really do. But it just -- logistically, it  _ can’t.”  _

He raised an eyebrow. “Logistically, it can -- and did. Quite a few times, in fact-” 

“You know what I mean.” She looked at him, and somehow, like always, he knew his bullshitting wouldn’t fly. 

She sighed and continued. “If word gets out about this, it would ruin me. I’d just be considered somebody in the director’s good graces because she slept with him. I’d have no actual respect in the business.” 

Varrick scoffed. “I’ll make them respect you!” 

“That would just make it  _ worse.”  _ Zhu Li side-eyed him, then huffed. “Of course, you wouldn’t have to deal with it; you’re a man in the industry. You can do whatever you want.” 

Varrick opted to stay silent. She was right, he had to give her that. He’d never had to worry about who he slept with. And he certainly hadn’t.

Zhu Li let out a short laugh. “I’m sorry. I’m sure it’s not the wakeup you wanted. But I -- these things are important to me, and I-” 

Varrick shook his head and shrugged. “Trust me, I’ve had far worse mornings along these lines.” 

And he  _ had _ , that was true. This wouldn’t go down as the worst morning-after he’d ever experienced; but it also wouldn’t be as memorable as he wanted it to be. 

Zhu Li leaned over him for a second, and his heart picked up until he realized she was just squinting at the clock beside his bed. She leaned even closer and her torso brushed against his... He tried to shrink back against the sheets as best as he could, but she didn’t seem to notice. 

“Oh,  _ spirits _ , I’m so late,” Zhu Li muttered, shooting out of bed on her side and deftly picking up the pieces of her clothing strewn over the floor. Normally, Varrick would’ve enjoyed the view, humming with satisfaction. _ Normally _ . 

Instead, he averted his eyes and got up himself when she ducked into the bathroom. 

He’d only just tugged on his pants and wrapped a robe around himself when Zhu Li emerged from the bathroom. He blinked in surprise at the speed at which she’d made herself completely professional. The thought of how quickly he could take it all off entered his head before he could banish it. 

_ After all this, would he just have to bury all these thoughts again and pretend they never existed?  _

The thought sent a pang through his heart and he gulped as he followed Zhu Li out to the entrance. As they neared the door, he’d only just strung together the words to explain what he felt when Zhu Li beat him to it. 

“Varrick, I know we should talk about this and -- I want to,” her eyelashes fluttered and he blanked for a moment. “But I’m late for work, and I really just-” 

“Yeah, no, yeah, I -- yeah,” Varrick said very succinctly. 

Thankfully, Zhu Li nodded like she understood. She turned and opened the door, and he let his shoulders drop. Just as she stepped outside, she paused, hesitated for a beat, then spun back and kissed him. 

It was a quick peck, but Varrick was thrown aback. His shock seemed evident on his face because Zhu Li chuckled lightly, cheeks dark red. “Bye,” she murmured before slipping out. 

Varrick stood by the door long after her car left the driveway. 

He was suddenly struck by how  _ different  _ it had all felt. No curt morning greetings after a one-night stand. No awkward skirting around one another as they picked up their clothes. Certainly no half-hearted goodbye as one left to go to work. 

But also nothing more. 

That different feeling seemed to give him a newfound sense of urgency to get to set. Not only because of the fresh dose of inspiration he felt after the crisis he’d had the previous night, but because he knew Zhu Li would be there, just as eager as him to make their mover even better. 

Varrick quickly ran back up the stairs to his bedroom and took a quick-but-thorough shower, using no less than five different products before getting out and carefully assembling a pair of his finest, brightest flared trousers and a loose-fitting shirt. He dressed and carefully coiffed his hair, descending the foyer’s entryway after one last look in the mirror. With a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses in his hand, Varrick pocketed his keys - tossing them up and catching them as he walked out the door.

His eyes immediately locked onto his blue Sato sitting in front of his mansion and he quickened his pace, not wanting to waste any time he had. Turning the keys in the ignition, Varrick swiftly backed out of the driveway, narrowly missing his mailbox. He could always get a new one. He reached forward and turned on the radio, tuning it to Shiro Shenobi’s morning hits. The announcer’s voice was barely heard over the beginning thumps of the song-of-the-week, causing Varrick to turn the volume up. It took him a moment to recognize it, but a grin broke out on his face as he did. 

_ Sunny, Yesterday my life was filled with rain. Sunny, You smiled at me and really eased the pain.  _

Without another moment passing, Varrick pressed the gas pedal and zoomed down the streets of Republic City. He then pushed a raised button on the dashboard to let the top of his Sato fold open. As it did, he immediately felt the early morning sun against his skin and grinned. He saluted a jogger as they passed, sliding his sunglasses onto the brim of his nose. Bopping his head to the beat, he took a sharp turn, tapping his foot against the carpeted flooring.

As his drive continued, Varrick found himself listening intently to the lyrics - something he hadn’t truly done while tuning into the radio since he and Zhu Li carpooled. That first day they hadn’t driven to work together was rough, but it allowed Varrick a chance to think about her. 

He’d hardly stopped doing that since then. 

That song played in his mind for the next few days, constantly reminding him of who Zhu Li was - more than just a woman he’d  _ truly _ met at a party, but someone who gave him the inspiration to be better. Someone who led him out of the deep, dark water that was dangerously close to suffocating him -  _ his bubbles _ .

_ Wow,  _ that was a terrible metaphor. He chuckled at the thought as his Sato pulled into the parking lot of Varrick Productions. The melody of that week’s song remained in his head as he began his trek through the lot, humming to himself as he greeted his employees. After a few moments of humming, a flight of stairs, multiple sets of double doors and a glimpse of his reflection, Varrick realized he was dancing. 

Well,  _ almost _ dancing. His strut down the hallways of the property definitely had a  _ bounce _ to them, but he wasn’t outright swaying his hips or doing spins around potted plants. Truth be told, if he was under the influence of something, it’d be a whole different story.

Varrick strolled past one of the studio’s break rooms and overheard the song, echoing down the hallway as a few people - who he assumed to be interns or PAs - made coffee. He waved and gave them a nonchalant “Mornin’!” as he sashayed past, completely unaware of the looks of confusion they gave him. 

Humming along to the tune, Varrick walked through another set of doors and into Nuktuk’s main soundstage. The varying conversations from the crew slowly quieted as he entered, each person either ignoring or staring at him as his humming - and now full dancing - greatened. A radio in the technician’s booth muffled the song, prompting him to slide over and increase the volume.

As he did a quick turn, Varrick’s gaze landed on two women: one sitting on a wooden table, talking wildly about something he couldn’t make out over his humming as the other feigned interest as she read through a binder of papers. Both glanced up at him as he made his way over. 

“-took me to Aunt Wu’s like I asked, but they didn’t have the sweet buns that I told him about, so we ended up having to leave and -- oh! Good morning, Varrick!” 

Tin Mei smiled sweetly as Varrick shimmied closer. He nodded in time with the music as he greeted her back.

“It  _ is _ a good morning! I gotta tell ya, I am  _ loving _ the song-of-the-week today.”

Ahnah flipped a page and looked up briefly. “The only reason Shenobi chooses a one each week is to increase the popularity of already-overplayed songs. Why would you let someone else decide what you should listen to?” 

“Because sometimes letting chance decide is more fun! Besides, it’s a conversation piece. How else am I gonna start a conversation with you this early, Ahnah?” Varrick spun around again, swaying his hips with a flourish.

Tin Mei laughed. “I have to say, I have never seen you this enthusiastic this early! You accidentally put somethin’ special in your coffee this morning?”

Varrick laughed and shook his head. “Nope! No repeats of what happened on the  _ Adventures of Ping-Ping _ set. I’m just havin’ a great morning.”

“And a better night, obviously,” Ahnah murmured into her papers, but he elected to ignore her.

He side-stepped a few times before reaching forward and taking Tin Mei’s hand. She let out a surprised sound as he pulled her off the table she sat on, giggling as she began dancing with him. Varrick led her into a spin, letting her twirl under his arm as they swayed to the song now reverberating off the soundstage walls. 

Ahnah rolled her eyes. “Shouldn’t we be doing something important right now? Like -- I don’t know -- our jobs?”

Varrick scoffed. “Ah, you’re just jealous Tin Mei and I are the only ones having fun. Here,” he let go of Tin Mei’s hand and reached for Ahnah’s. She immediately pulled her hands back and angled her body away from him.

“ _ Absolutely _ not.” 

Tin Mei tittered, holding her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing. Varrick held up his hands in defense as he took an emphasized step back from the woman holding her binder like a shield.

He smoothly took Tin Mei’s hand and led her in a haphazard dance across the set. She was giggling so much it hardly seemed like she was breathing, but her laugh was so infectious it seemed to put everyone at ease. Varrick laughed too, but his focus was elsewhere. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a wisp of brown hair and the reflection of glasses. Sure enough, a carefully timed turn let him locate Zhu Li, who was clearly in mid-conversation with Suyin. She paused and looked back at him. 

_ The dark days are gone, and the bright days are here, _

_ My sunny one shines so sincere - _

Varrick neatly handed Tin Mei off to a nearby tech who looked eager to participate and swept up a PA next. Only after a couple seconds did he realize it was Opal, who was managing to do a fantastic job keeping up with him. To be fair, his attention was only half on her. With each swing and shimmy he inched closer and closer to where he knew Zhu Li was. 

_ Sunny, one so true -  _

He twirled Opal out and spun on his heel, landing a couple feet from his target and pointing straight at her as he mouthed the lyrics - 

\-  _ I love you.  _

Zhu Li just stared at him, clearly shell-shocked, lips parted wordlessly. 

Varrick just grinned in response. 

In the milliseconds before it would’ve seemed odd, Varrick moved his finger slightly to the right so it landed on Suyin instead. He elaborately bowed and reached out a hand to her, making it seemingly obvious to everyone else who he was directing his display too. 

But he knew, as he glanced back just before Suyin spun him onto the makeshift dance floor, that she knew exactly who it was for. 

\---

The crew danced - or watched from the sidelines - for the next couple songs that played until the ad break began. At that, Aiwei signaled for the volume to be turned down and clapped his hands. 

“Alright, everyone. Although that was a nice… interlude, we’ve got a packed schedule today. Let’s get back to work.” 

With a grumble, the crowd began to disperse. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Varrick made his way back to Zhu Li. 

“Zhu Li,” he stated just authoritatively enough that the few people around them could hear, “I need to go over some issues with the script. Seems like we need to re-stage it before next week’s shoot.” 

Just as he knew she would, Zhu Li looked like the peak of professionalism as she nodded promptly. Nodding back, Varrick turned on his heel and began walking back to his trailer. 

The two-minute walk seemed to take forever and no time at all. He could feel her gaze on his back and hear the click of her heels behind him. It took all his willpower to ignore her entirely and just keep walking until he finally reached his trailer and swung open the door, letting her in before closing it behind him and locking it. 

Zhu Li managed a vehement “Varri- _ ”  _ before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. 

A minute later, as they pulled back, she licked her lips and searched his face and he wanted to kiss her so much more. With a huff, she shook her head and repeated “ _ Varrick”  _ breathlessly, and he couldn’t help but grin at the fact. 

His smile slid right off at her next words. 

“We can’t do this.” 

Varrick reeled back, blood running cold. He gaped at her wordlessly for a few moments as she looked at him, her face sad and serious and accepting at the same time. 

“What?” He managed. “I thought we were going to talk about this! Work it out!” 

She frowned. “Talk about  _ if  _ it would happen at all, not how to deal with it if it would. And it can’t.” 

He took a step back and shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “Well, if you don’t want to-”

She glared at him. “That’s not what I mean. I  _ meant _ what I said this morning. Something like this-” she took a deep breath, “could ruin my career. Even both of ours.” 

“Not necessarily! I’ll pay them off! One of the perks of being a multimillionaire.” He winked at her, trying to lighten the mood. 

Zhu Li shook her head. “It doesn’t work like that. Once they all knew, it would-” 

“What if they didn’t know?” 

She looked at him, confused, but it was too late. He felt the giddiness of a good idea begin to bubble inside of him. 

“What if they didn’t know!” Varrick exclaimed. “We’d just keep it a secret. On the down-low. Swear all the staff at the house to secrecy. Nobody would find out!” 

Zhu Li pursed her lips, and he knew she was considering it. “That’s… difficult. We’d have to stay completely normal on set. In fact, anywhere. We can’t go out in public together, that’s too risky.” 

Varrick shrugged at that. “Meh. There’s plenty to do at home, if you know what I mean.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

But she wasn’t paying attention to him. “We’d have to have alibis, just in case anyone on set asks about anything. And that’s not even mentioning what you did  _ today _ .” 

“Good, wasn’t it?” Varrick smirked. 

Her gaze swiveled to him. “Good? It was reckless, and risky, and unnecessary, and-” 

“-and really good,” he finished for her, nodding smugly. 

Zhu Li’s shoulders dropped. Her fingers tapped against her skirt and she was gazing into middle distance deep in thought. After a couple moments where Varrick just attempted to make jokes, but never quite got the sound out, she let out a long breath. 

“It is going to be very difficult,” she said carefully, “And if one thing goes wrong, it’s over. But,” she inhaled deeply, “I’m willing to try this out.” 

Varrick tried not to run out of the trailer screaming. “Okay,” he managed, “We can try it out.” 

“ _ Tentatively.”  _

“Sure. Yes. Whatever.” 

She nodded, then gestured at the door. “I should-” 

“Yup.” Varrick popped the “ _ p”  _ and rocked on his heels, keeping himself from reaching out to her. 

Instead, Zhu Li turned around just as she stepped outside the trailer and looked at him. “What you did today -- please don’t do it again. But it wasn’t good.” 

Varrick crossed his arms, a little defensive. “It wasn’t?”

Zhu Li smiled sheepishly at him. “It was great.” 

For the rest of the day, that smile made Varrick feel warmer than the sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	22. Stayin' Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Stayin' Alive" by Bee Gees!

For the last two weeks or so, Zhu Li had felt like she was two different people. On one hand, there was normal, professional Zhu Li. She did her job with the same precision as always, arrived home with the same schedule as always, and never once let on that anything was different. But on the other hand, there was the Zhu Li in between all that. The Zhu Li that yearned for whenever Varrick would brush past her or nonchalantly put his hand on her back to get by, the Zhu Li that arrived back at her apartment an hour late with clothes wrinkled. 

At first it was exciting,  _ adventurous _ even. But their increasingly busy shooting schedule and secrecy had made it incredibly difficult to string together any private time with each other. A nagging thought appeared sometime in the second week, saying that he’d changed his mind - that it was just a one-night stand all along. 

That was, until a letter came in the mail. 

The whole of Friday afternoon, Zhu Li had noticed Varrick looking at her surreptitiously, as if trying to gauge a reaction to something. Her wariness had been compounded by the fact that she hadn’t been able to get him alone and couldn’t ask about it. Finding the letter sent from his house as she picked up her mail was the cherry on top. 

Entering her apartment, Zhu Li precisely tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. It was in Varrick’s handwriting, which she had learned to decipher a couple months into her promotion. But a couple rereads later she found that, messy scrawl or not, the letter was absolutely nonsensical. 

The only thing that stuck out to her was the way he wrote his farewell.  _ Capitally Yours, Varrick.  _ The first word was underlined several times, and she’d never heard him say anything like that. 

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her head. Zhu Li pored over the letter and, a couple moments later, rolled her eyes as she understood. 

It seemed she’d have to chalk up their first date as tomorrow. 

\---

Zhu Li pressed the doorbell, trying not to fidget as she waited in front of Varrick’s front door. She had no idea what the date would entail, so she’d opted for a pretty-but-practical dress to cover anything from a simple walk to ostrich-horse racing. All she knew was the message she’d deciphered by connecting the capital letters that appeared in Varrick’s letter: MY HOUSE SAT NOON. 

The door opened to reveal Varrick’s butler, who took one look at her, nodded, and let her in. When she made to remove her shoes, he shook his head and led her to the backyard door. She stepped out and saw none other than her boss-and-also-date lounging on a blanket beneath a tree a good ten yards away from the end of the stone patio. 

As soon as he saw her, Varrick leapt up. “Zhu Li! I didn’t know if you’d deciphered my little puzzle yet.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her as she walked towards him. 

“It wasn’t exceptionally hard. You made it quite obvious.” 

Varrick looked like he was trying to hide the fact that he was affronted as he sat down. “Well, of course. I did want you to decode it, after all.” 

Zhu Li stopped in front of the picnic blanket, a wicker basket and wine bottle in the corner. “Why did you write a coded message anyway?” 

Varrick scoffed. “So if anyone saw it they wouldn’t know what we were doing!”

“Why didn’t you just tell me in person?” 

He dramatically groaned and flopped back against the blanket. “Well, that takes all the  _ fun  _ out of it.” 

Zhu Li smirked and gingerly sat down. “It also would’ve been useful to include what exactly we were doing today.” 

Varrick looked over at her, frowning. “Well, it’s  _ hard  _ writing a stupid coded letter and there’s not  _ that  _ many capital letters to work with in a normal letter. Give me some  _ credit.”  _

She just sighed and tried not to cave at the childishly upset expression on his face. “It was an admirable job.”

“I’ll take it,” Varrick said, crossing his arms and looking up. 

A few moments passed in silence and Zhu Li awkwardly cleared her throat. “So, are we eating, or-” 

“ _ Right.  _ Yes.” Varrick sat up and picked up the basket, placing it between them. Zhu Li opened it and took out three neat boxes of curried chicken, rice, and a salad. Fishing out the plates and the utensils, she neatly doled out the meal onto the plates as Varrick fiddled with the cork in the wine. 

She passed him his plate silently as he poured wine in his glass. He sat back and set the bottle down, digging in. She reached for the bottle and poured her own glass, pausing before taking a bite of her food.

Half a minute passed of... nothing. The tension hung thick in the air. Or, considering Varrick seemed just fine, she could be overthinking it. Either way, Zhu Li cleared her throat and tried for small talk as she chewed.

“This is great. What’s in this salad?” 

Varrick shrugged. “Oh, I have no clue. You’ll have to ask the cook. But don’t worry,” he pointed his fork at her and winked, “there’s nuts in it, but I made sure to tell them no cashews.” 

Zhu Li frowned. “What?” 

“No cashews. ‘Cause you’re allergic.” 

Zhu Li stopped. Put her fork down. Took a deep breath. 

“Walnuts.” 

“What?” 

“I’m allergic to  _ walnuts. _ ” 

Zhu Li would’ve laughed at the look on Varrick’s face. She would’ve, if she didn’t feel the familiar itching in her throat already. 

“Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ he muttered. 

Zhu Li’s hand dove into the picnic basket as she fished around for a napkin. As her fingers touched paper, she immediately brought it to her mouth, spitting out the contents within. It wasn’t the first time she’d accidentally eaten a walnut, but it didn’t make the experience any less uncomfortable. Truth be told, it was even more so as she began coughing loudly in front of Varrick - who had already signaled an attendant to fetch some water for her.

She felt her nose start to run, her throat itching more noticeably. Hoping to conceal it as much as possible, Zhu Li grabbed a fistful of the napkins and began wiping off her nose, eyes, mouth - really, anything that felt like it needed to be cleaned. After eight napkins had been crumpled and left at her side, she heard the attendant return with a water pitcher and two glasses. She quickly took one, gulping down the liquid until the glass was empty. She took a deep breath and turned her head back to Varrick - hoping to thank him for water, but merely coughed a few more times. 

“ _ Spirits _ , are you  _ okay _ ?” Varrick reached out to her gingerly, his face contorted with equal parts fear, disgust, and worry. 

Zhu Li nodded. “Y-yes, I’m fine. I’m just glad you said something before I swallowed.” 

She expected him to bite back a laugh at that, knowing how many times he’d normally do so while entertaining guests; but instead, he looked upset.  _ Genuinely _ upset. Or at the very least, more upset than disgusted. He picked up the pitcher and refilled her glass with more water, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Just drink some more water. Hopefully, that’ll help your throat from becoming  _ really _ irritated.” He sat the pitcher back down, adjusting his position so that Zhu Li could stretch out more. 

Zhu Li took a large sip from the glass and exhaled. “Thank you,” she tried to smile at him, but his expression of concern turned to frustration. 

“Don’t thank me - I’m the one who almost killed you!” 

Zhu Li’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. That came out a little too serious for it to be a joke.

“Varrick, it’s only a mild allergy,” she placed her hand on his knee. “The worst thing that could happen to me is that my lips and throat swell. But that’s only if I eat multiple walnuts in one sitting. I had maybe half of one in that bite. I swear I’m fine.”

“If you say so,” Varrick nodded and took his wine glass in his hand. As he was about to take a drink from it, his eyes widened. His expression morphed from confusion, to disbelief, to indignance - all in a matter of seconds. Clearly, something had just gone on in his head.

“Zhu Li, I just remembered that I was supposed to tell the kitchen staff not to put nuts in the salad!”

“That’s great, Varrick,” Zhu Li tried to hold back her sarcasm, but found it hard not to question why Varrick was bringing this up. “I’ll be sure to do that yesterday morning before I get here.”

“No, seriously, Zhu Li. I remember going over the menu for today and thinking about what to eat. I say to myself, ‘isn’t she allergic to something? Oh yeah, a nut, I think. Fuck, which one was it?’ And so I started pacing around the kitchen.” Varrick motioned a circular path with the hand that was still holding his wine glass. 

He brought the glass to his mouth and took another sip. “As I did, I thought ‘who puts nuts on a salad anyway? Do I even have nuts in the kitchen?’ So then I looked around my kitchen, and all I could find was a half-empty bag of pistachios. So I grabbed it because  _ of course _ I needed my midmorning snack, but then I needed a bowl to put the shells in and-” he faltered, frowning. “I guess I never quite got around to it.” 

Zhu Li just nodded, corner of her mouth tilting upwards. She wouldn’t have expected otherwise. 

“ _ Speaking  _ of snacks, this food’s going to get cold. You feeling okay to eat?” 

Zhu Li looked ruefully at her plate. The curry smelled fantastic, but her nose was getting more irritated by the second. “I-” 

“Wait, Tao!” Varrick shot his hand above Zhu Li’s plate, blocking her view of it. She looked at him, bewildered, as he motioned something in the direction of the patio. 

“Yes, sir?” Came the voice of the butler. 

“Does this curry have walnuts in it?” 

“No, sir, but it does have peanuts.” 

“ _ Agh.  _ No dice. Take this away and have the cook remake it,  _ no  _ nuts this time.” 

Zhu Li interjected. “Varrick, I can  _ have _ peanuts, I just-” 

“ _ Nope.  _ Not taking any chances.” He sat up as Tao flurried around them, neatly placing everything back in the basket and taking it away. 

“I - I don’t want to impose on anyone, especially not your cook-” 

“Oh, please,” Varrick waved a nonchalant hand, “Enuuya just likes to complain. Plus she’s always saying I don’t eat enough. Huh,” he smiled, “Reminds me of-” 

He suddenly cut off, his smile fading. Quickly, he shook his head and finished his thought off. “Anyway, she’ll be fine.”

But Zhu Li could tell it was bothering him. And she had a good guess as to what “it” was. 

“Varrick,” she began carefully, “You know you don’t need to hold back about your past anymore, right? I won’t push if you don’t want to, but you don’t need to brush it off just because I’m here.”

Varrick carded his fingers through his hair, letting out a soft sigh. “But,” he met her gaze, suddenly looking much brighter, “You’ve already heard my story, I barely know anything about  _ you _ !”

“Me?” Zhu Li raised an eyebrow. It was certainly not lost on her that he’d avoided the question, but at least he wasn’t changing the topic entirely. And besides, she knew he wanted to avoid getting as deep and personal as he had their last night together, Zhu Li figured it was her turn to open up. 

“Yes,  _ you _ . I told you the tale of Iknik, now  _ I _ want to hear the tale of Zhu Li! Her rise to fame and fortune!”

Zhu Li’s eyebrow remained raised, causing Varrick to backpedal with a reluctant grin. “Or, at least, her origins?”

“Hmm,” Zhu Li took another sip from her water. “Well, it really begins with my parents-”

The blanket shifted, causing her to see Varrick lay down on his stomach as if he were a child listening to a bedtime story. She rolled her eyes, bemused, and continued. 

“My father was an engineer when he met my mother. She was training to be a nurse when they met at a diner in Ba Sing Se. A couple of years later they got married, had me and seemed ready to begin their life,” she paused. “But-”

Varrick furrowed his brows. “There’s a but? That sounds like a pretty swell life they had.”

Zhu Li looked down at him. “Are you going to let me continue?”

He shut his mouth and nodded, smiling as Zhu Li adjusted her posture. 

“But, when I was six, my father lost his job as a Satomobile engineer and had to take a lower-paying one as a mechanic. Later that year, we moved into a smaller house and had to find more and more ways to save money. We had to be resourceful - find as many quick and easy ways to fix a problem because we certainly couldn’t afford a repairman.” She chuckled, “I definitely owe that trait of mine to my dad - resourcefulness. Do you remember that bobby pin trick I showed you?”

Varrick laughed. “Are you kiddin’ me? That was from your old man?”

Zhu Li smiled and nodded. “Mhmm. We got locked out of the house one night and he had to use my mother’s pins to get in. He made sure everyone in the family knew that trick from then on. Even my aunt once she moved in, who could never quite get it.” 

“Your aunt?” 

Her smile fell slightly. “Yeah. When I was sixteen, my uncle passed away in a Sato accident. His wife, my aunt, and her three kids moved in with us. At first, the three adults would work while the kids and I went to school. After a few years, we realized it wasn’t really enough. So, I got my first job at a mover theater.”

“Phew, this really _is_ an origin story, huh,” he remarked at her side. At her sideways glance, his eyes widened. “Not that I’m not enjoying it!”

Zhu Li chuckled. “Yes, it sort of is. That was where my love of movers began. And I suppose it never ended.” 

Zhu Li took a deep, steadying breath. She was only in her mid-twenties and she felt like that life was a hundred years ago. “There’s not much else to say, really. After high school, I got into Ba Sing Se University and decided to study film, which eventually brought me to where I am now - the end of my origin story, I suppose.”

She glanced at Varrick and saw him looking intently at her. The intensity was almost alarming until it turned into his telltale idea face. 

“Man, screw Nuktuk! We should make a mover about your life! With some more drama, of course, and some comedy -- maybe even some intrigue...” 

Zhu Li smiled close-lipped. “It’s really not that interesting. Quite average really. Now, you and the circus, on the other hand-” 

She knew her attempt to change the topic was a flimsy one, but there was only so much she could open up before the door slammed shut. Thankfully, Varrick took the bait. 

“Oh, the  _ circus.  _ That was a _ trip.  _ It began when they were two towns over from my childhood home and I had nothing but a sled and a couple helpful otter penguins…”

As Varrick relayed his story with the maximum drama he could get away with, Tao expertly dodged his flailing hands and placed the wicker basket back on the blanket. This time, when Zhu Li opened it up, she saw a hearty stew and some egg rolls. She poured the stew into the bowls given inside and placed it just out of reach of Varrick’s dramatics. 

She didn’t know how, but the soup managed to make any leftover discomfort dissipate. She tried to keep from scarfing it down, but Varrick noticed her effort and grinned. 

“Yeah, Enuuya’s food does that to ya. Best cook I ever met in the Southern Water Tribe. That’s why I hired her!” 

Zhu Li held a hand up over her mouth and nodded. “I certainly look forward to eating more of whatever she makes.”

Varrick seemed to perk up at that, but he smoothed it into a suave grin and a wink. “More, huh? Not planning on ditching me after I almost killed you?”

“Of course not,” Zhu Li said. “It was just an accident. But I won’t be as understanding the next time it happens.”

She chuckled softly before taking a sip of water. Judging by his reaction to her coughing fit, there was barely a possibility it  _ would _ happen again. Still, Zhu Li decided it would be worth the throat irritation if she was able to spend more time with him. 

Varrick echoed her laughter and laid back against the picnic blanket, his head resting on his palms. “So, what about the weekend? I could have Enuuya whip up something -- without nuts this time -- and you could come over about six?”

Despite the fact that they’d had a passionate confession and spent the night together a couple weeks ago, Zhu Li was still stunned by it all. She’d barely registered the fact that they were on a date. And he was asking her on another one. It all seemed so perfect. 

Carefully, she laid back as well, moving closer to him. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it, but she’d never forgive herself if she didn’t take the opportunity when she got it. “I guess it’s a date.” 

Varrick smiled, dropping a hand down to capture hers. Their fingers laced together as they faced upwards, the clouds slowly drifting by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	23. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Fantasy" by Earth, Wind & Fire!

Although Zhu Li fully believed that Varrick would try to keep their relationship a secret, she made one grave mistake. She didn’t consider the fact that  _ trying  _ was not the same as  _ succeeding.  _

It began when Tin Mei arrived on set one Thursday morning, her characteristic smile spread over her face and hands filled with flyers. The sheer amount of papers she held onto was enough to catch everyone’s attention, Varrick and Zhu Li included. 

“Don’t tell me you decided to take some liberties with the script,” Ahnah groaned from her chair, coffee cup in hand. “I’ve had enough trouble as-is with the one we got.”

Varrick pressed his fingers against his chest, sucking in a sharp gasp. “I take offense to that! Zhu Li and I put our hearts and souls into that script!”

“Yeah, you can really tell,” Ahnah deadpanned. “Was it your hearts and souls talking when I had to revise the whole thing because you couldn’t figure out how Nuktuk’s bending worked?”

Varrick snapped his mouth shut, prompting Zhu Li to respond.

“There was only so much I could do with what we initially wrote,” Zhu Li laughed softly at him. “Besides, who knew what you meant by  _ water-beam _ and  _ hydro-tunnel _ back then?”

Tin Mei giggled in response. “Well, to answer your question, Ahnah -- I simply got my hands on an opportunity I wanted to share with everyone here on set!” She skipped over to a raised platform, stepping onto it so she would be seen by the cast and crew there. 

“Good morning, everyone!” She shouted, waving her arms to bring the group closer to where she stood. “Even though we’ve been doing a great job here on set, it is in my own  _ professional _ opinion that we all need a night out!”

She held up one of the flyers, shaking it slightly. The bright colors and block letters stood out clearly, advertising the fact that Tin Mei had become enamoured with whatever it read. 

“My uncle just opened up a new roller rink a couple miles from here! I know skating may not be everyone’s cup of tea, but the food’s delicious and the booze is flowing, so it’s pretty much for anyone. Plus, the music they play is the best to dance to!”

With another giggle, she hopped down from the set and began handing out the flyers. “Now, my uncle has generously offered two free admissions anytime this weeked, including rental skates and discounted refreshments. I thought a raffle for them would be a great idea, so if anyone’s interested, I’ll write down names and draw a winner this afternoon!”

At least half of the crewmembers and background actors crowded Tin Mei as she began writing down names. By the time she finally finished those, the rest slowly waltzed over as shooting began, careful not to be a distraction despite everyone’s growing excitement. 

Zhu Li had to admit she was among them. Embarrassingly, she found herself buzzing with anticipation just like everyone else on set as Tin Mei’s drawing neared. When the woman stepped back up on the set, basket in hand, everybody seemed to materialize in front of her, filled with frantic energy. 

“Alright, everyone! It’s time foooor --” Tin Mei dramatically lifted the basket over her head and posed, “ -- the drawing!” 

The crowd leaned closer. Somebody started a drum roll by stomping, and soon enough, it felt like the ground was shaking. 

Tin Mei reached into the basket and made a big show of digging her hand around before finally emerging with a slip. “And the winner is…” she crowed as she unfurled it, “Opal Beifong!” 

A mix of groans and cheers arose at the announcement, and all heads turned to Opal, who stood shocked in the middle of the crowd. Cheeks red, she made her way up to Tin Mei to applause and accepted the tickets with a small smile. 

It was so nonchalant that Zhu Li only barely noticed, but when Opal turned around, grinning, her eyes caught on something as she scanned the crowd. Zhu Li traced her gaze backwards and saw Bolin, acting suspiciously apathetic, ears turning scarlet red. 

She smothered her own small smile. It seemed she and Varrick weren’t the only secret on-set romance. 

The revelation soothed the honestly miniscule disappointment in not having won. Roller skating wasn’t  _ really  _ her thing, not anymore. Not to mention, even if it still was, she wasn’t sure she had time to do it. In fact, she was so fine with not going, she definitely did not immediately want to agree when Varrick brought up his date idea later that day. 

“C’mon, it’ll be great! As soon as Tin Mei announced it, I thought it’d be  _ perfect _ . You’ll finally be able to see the roller skating master at work.” 

Although Zhu Li was thrilled at the prospect, she couldn’t escape the reality of the situation. “We can’t, remember? We have to keep a low profile.” 

Varrick shrugged. “We’ll go to someplace low-key, a bit further from town. It’s always pretty dark inside anyways. Besides,” he grinned widely, “No one will bother looking at yet another couple that’s skating a  _ bit  _ too close.” 

Zhu Li smacked his chest, but couldn’t get the image out of her head. 

After researching the closest roller rinks - alternatively, after Zhu Li researched and Varrick fiddled with his custom-made skates to “make them more aerodynamic” - they hadn’t made much headway. Zhu Li’s head was starting to pound. 

“Tell ya what,” Varrick said after her third stifled groan,  _ “I’ll  _ pick the roller rink. I know a great one, not too well-known, but comes highly recommended.” 

Zhu Li just murmured noncommittally. It would work perfectly fine for them. It had to.

\---

Zhu Li could pinpoint that moment as the moment the plan went awry, because when did  _ anything  _ work out perfectly fine for them. When Varrick picked her up on Saturday evening, she was fully prepared to enjoy a fun night out. But as he neared the destination, Zhu Li felt her stomach drop like a stone. 

“Varrick.”

“Hm?” 

“How did you know about this place?” 

“Told ya, came highly recommended.” 

“By whom?” Zhu Li knew her voice was getting sharp, but she couldn’t be bothered to fix it. 

“I don’t know, some friend? Maybe I heard it at work?” 

“Could it possibly be Tin Mei?” 

“Yes!” Varrick snapped and grinned, “Yes, it was her. How’d you know?” 

Zhu Li pointed at the sign of the roller rink, flashing the same bold colors as the flyers Tin Mei had been waving around on Thursday, with the same bubbly lettering. “Because this is her uncle’s roller rink. The one she held the raffle for.” 

Varrick was silent for a moment before uttering a definite “Oops.”

Zhu Li plopped her forehead in her hand, letting out an exasperated breath. “We should leave. Bolin and Opal could be in there and if they see us, there’s no way they’d be able to keep a secret.”

Varrick pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car. “Opal’s definitely one who could keep this to herself. But Bolin -- I’m not sure. Maybe if I loan him a new Sato for the week-”

“Varrick.” Zhu Li frowned, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Right, what would a kid like Bolin do with a Sato for a week? Better make it five days.”

Zhu Li sighed. “You are not bribing your lead actor to withhold information about his director’s personal life. Let’s just leave and figure out something else to do tonight.”

Zhu Li had hoped Varrick would see the risk in coming across the two, but her attempt at persuasion fell on deaf ears. 

“Honestly, I think it’s a little late for them.” He leaned back against his seat. “Who’s to say they went out tonight? A good actor like Bolin certainly wouldn’t want to tarnish his reputation by being seen out partying and drinking by the public!”

Zhu Li snorted at the irony.

“If we end up seeing them, then we’ll hightail it outta there and just head back to my place, okay?” Varrick took her hand and looked at her intently.

“Okay,” Zhu Li smiled wanly, squeezing his fingers. “But if we see them, we’re running. No questions asked, right?”

“Right.” He then scooted out of the Sato, walking around it to open the passenger door for her. As he did, he held out his hand, giving her a wink and a cheeky smile.

Zhu Li took hold of his fingers, using his hand to right herself as she rose from her seat. Despite feeling less anxious, she immediately froze, her grip tightening.

Two figures suddenly passed by them as they exited the building. One, dressed in flared trousers and a dress shirt that emphasized his biceps, trying to suppress his laughter before the other, dressed in a familiar dark green jumpsuit, made a goofy face at him and stuck out her tongue. Both then began cackling loudly, their voices echoing around the parking lot as they came in close for a chaste kiss. As she pulled away, the woman - who was most  _ definitely _ Opal - twirled her finger around the loose curl resting on the young man’s - who was  _ undeniably _ Bolin - forehead. He smiled before leading her to a grey Sato, holding open the passenger door and rushing over to the driver’s side to turn on the vehicle. As they drove away, Varrick and Zhu Li stood in silence before the Sato was fully out of sight.

“Did -- Did they see us?” Varrick stepped out from behind the shield of other parked Satos, his eyes comically widened. 

Zhu Li poked her head out from behind him. “ _ Spirits _ , I hope not.”

They stood for another moment before Varrick clapped his hands together. “Well, at least we know they aren’t there anymore! Let’s head inside.” He grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her to the entrance of the building - the thumping of loud music vibrating the door. 

As they entered, flashing lights and delighted voices welcomed them. Groups of friends, a few families and at least a dozen couples inhabited the large room - most of them dancing around the circular wooden rink as a few stragglers hugged the edges. 

All of them, completely unaffected by the entrance of one famous movie director and the woman he’d decided to show off that evening. 

“So,” Varrick stepped up beside her, hiding his wallet in his jacket pocket. “Our entrance fee includes our rental skates tonight. Shall we go get some sizes?”

Zhu Li nodded and took his hand in silent agreement.

Minutes later, they acquired their roller skates and tied them on. Zhu Li swiftly rose, rolling over to the open edge of the rink, her hand resting on the support bar. She turned her head, expecting to see Varrick right there, but found him wobbling over slowly to her.

“Varrick,” she raised an eyebrow at him, “Do you need some help there?”

He shook his head, sticking out his hands for balance. “Ah, no, I got this. It’s just been a while SINCE-”

Varrick’s feet then rolled out from underneath him, launching him forward and onto Zhu Li. Expecting this to happen as soon as she saw him with the skates on, Zhu Li grabbed onto his outstretched arms and hoisted him up. 

“I think you’re sadly mistaken, sir,” she deadpanned and held onto him. “Lucky for you, I have some experience in roller skating.”

Varrick winced as he straightened. “Got any advice?”

Zhu Li shrugged. “Just go with the flow of whatever music they decided to play.”

She waited for the irony to dawn on him and winked before the cheekiness left her. Without another word, she grabbed his hand and shuffled onto the rink, Varrick spluttering behind her.

“Zhu Li - you -  _ spirits _ ,” Varrick chuckled, “You’ve got a weird sense of humor, you know that?” 

She shrugged as they held onto the side wall that encompassed the rink. “That’s a subjective assessment.” 

“It’s objective,” Varrick grumbled before he stumbled a bit and held onto Zhu Li’s hand so hard it hurt.

“You know what would be objectively funny?” 

“Mmrg,” he responded very astutely, clearly focused on staying upright.

“If I left you here to fend for yourself,” Zhu Li said before neatly extricating her arm from his grasp and beginning to skate away. 

She grinned to herself as she heard his strangled yelp behind her. Turning around - though not as smoothly as she would’ve liked, she was out of practice - she almost laughed when she saw him painstakingly rolling his way to her by pushing against the side wall in increments. 

Taking pity after a couple of painful seconds, she grabbed his hand and eased his grip off the wall. “Here, just start by walking to the right, then to the left. Right, then left.” 

Slowly, but faster than Zhu Li was expecting, Varrick began to get the hang of it. Of course, as soon as he was able to skate fairly easily without holding onto her, his ego emerged. 

“Y’know, Zhu Li, I thought this would be really hard watching all those people from the side. But now? Easy as pie. Only been at it for half an hour and already pretty much a pro. I bet if I had a few days I could out-skate this whole room.” 

“Is that so?” Zhu Li said wryly. 

“Mhm. Kind of think I’m getting better than you at it.” 

“Okay. Then stop.” 

Varrick looked at her, confused. “What?” 

Skating ahead of him, Zhu Li turned around and faced him. “Stop,” she instructed, an eyebrow raised as she did just that. 

“...Stop,” Varrick said hesitatingly, letting himself roll on momentum. 

“Yes. Stop.” 

He gulped audibly but straightened his shoulders, and Zhu Li quirked her lips to keep from laughing at his mock confidence. “Right. Yeah. Stop. That’s -- well, you just-” 

He pushed off again and skated towards her. Before she could jump out of the way to catch him without the danger of breaking her back, he attempted to use the toe of his skates as a brake but only succeeded in skidding terribly until he fell right on top of her. 

Zhu Li groaned, back stinging from the hard wood and Varrick’s hair in her mouth. The man splayed on her chest braced himself against the floor and lifted himself up, running a hand through his hair. 

“Well. I was successful!” 

Now it was Zhu Li’s turn to be confused. “What?” 

Varrick waved an arm at the skaters whizzing by them. “I stopped! I am stationary. I am no longer in motion. That’s a success in my book!” 

“You -- only because you crashed into me!” Zhu Li said indignantly. 

He waved her off. “Pssh. Particulars.” 

She chuckled. “How else will you stop? I’m not always going to be there, you know.”

As he turned to look at her, she was expecting another quip, the glint in his eyes of a joke. Instead, she was met with his deep, serious gaze, one she’d only seen a handful of times. His eyes seemed fathomless. Her breath hitched. 

He used one hand and brushed back a few strands of hair. “Maybe not,” he murmured, “But you’re here now.” 

Some of his hair fell to curl against her forehead. She opened her mouth to respond, but the words were stuck in her throat as she watched the multicolored lights reflect off of his cheekbones, his eyelashes. “I-”

“Welp, guess I’ve got to master another skill! Getting back up,” Varrick crowed, smoothly back to normal, getting off of her and sitting on the floor beside her. “Care to give me a demonstration?” 

Zhu Li shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Um. Yes. Sure.” 

She clambered up and helped him do the same, giving him a hand and pulling him to his feet. But this time, as they set off again, despite the fact that Varrick could skate well enough without her, he interlaced his fingers with hers and didn’t let go. 

\---

By the time Zhu Li and Varrick decided their legs couldn’t take anymore skating, they realized how late it truly was. As they walked out of the building, the last of the night’s visitors trailing behind them, the slight chill of the evening seemed to break them out of their haze. 

“Well,  _ that _ was fun!” Varrick shouted into the air, earning a few glances from the other patrons..

Zhu Li hummed and nodded. “Although I was hesitant at first, I will admit it was nice to get out. Since we’re nearing the end of production, I needed a distraction.”

She heard Varrick groan in response, his fingers running through his noticeably ruffled hair. 

“Ugh -- Don’t remind me,” he led them to his Sato, unlocking the passenger door for her. “I’ve been so stressed lately that I just needed a night to forget about all that. It certainly helped that someone was here with me to enjoy it.”

Before she could react to his remark, Zhu Li furrowed her brows, sliding into her seat as Varrick rounded the vehicle and slid into his. She was surprised she hadn’t noticed, but now that he mentioned it, she could see the tension in his shoulders and the slight crease of his forehead. He was doing a remarkably good job of hiding it, which he usually never bothered to do. “Stressed about the mover, or something more specific?”

“It’s,” he paused, thinking, then finally exhaled. “It’s the investors. I know I haven’t been… the  _ most _ transparent about them, but it’s for a reason. They’ve been looming over this production just waiting to see what I’ve done -- what the team has done. With the end of filming in our sights, they’re growing more impatient about updates -- which makes me more nervous for how this whole thing’s gonna turn out!”

Zhu Li sat silently for a moment, mind whirring. If she knew Varrick - and she did - he’d only kept quiet about this stressor because it was exceptionally important. As in, something he could not treat like a trivial problem and dramatize. Clearly, it was a problem. 

Fine. Easy enough. She’d just fix it. 

“If it makes you that nervous, why don’t we just watch everything we have so far before it’s sent to post-production?” Zhu Li tapped her fingers against her armrest, leaning closer to him. It was the most promising thought that had immediately popped into her head. 

Varrick perked up at that. “You mean like a preliminary screening?”

“Yes, a preliminary screening,” she nodded. “We could have a handful of us watch a cut of the mover and decide where we prefer each shot. That way, when you show it to the investors, it will already be somewhat screened.”

Zhu Li watched the wheels turn in Varrick’s head. From just the mere suggestion of watching the mover before showing it off, Varrick looked as if he were about to spontaneously combust with the amount of rapid eye movement he was displaying. 

“That…” he grabbed her hand sharply, “...is a  _ great _ idea! Why hadn’t  _ I _ thought of that? A pre-investor screening of Nuktuk -- I love it! Of course, we can’t just have a few producers there -- everyone will have to be there. Cast, crew, whoever else -- it’ll be great!”

He grinned and started the ignition of his Sato, pulling out of the parking space in one swift motion. “It could be a practice run for opening night too!”

Zhu Li gripped the sides of the vehicle as he turned the wheel.  _ Spirits, why did she bring this up when driving was in any way involved? _ “It could?”

“Of course! Everyone could practice their red carpet walks and speeches and what-not.” Varrick’s eyes then widened in realization. “And they could get all fancied up in their red carpet ensembles!”

He drove out of the parking lot abruptly, giving a mere grunt of enthusiasm as the both of them were jostled around in their seats. 

“Not that I’m discouraging this, Varrick,” Zhu Li adjusted her position. “But wouldn’t such an event attract a lot of attention? What if the press gets word of it?”

Varrick waved his hand dismissively - which Zhu Li shoved back onto the steering wheel. “Ah, we’ll hold it on set after hours. If no one sees us, then no one will know it ever happened.” He then glanced over at her. “Speaking of which, we need to get ourselves some premiere attire. I can’t wear anything I’ve already worn to an opening night, so I’ll have to get something new. You have anything planned yet?”

“Oh,” Zhu Li leaned against the back of her seat, “I actually borrowed all of the fancy-looking things I’ve worn. I’m sure I could ask Ginger for someth-”

“ _ Absolutely _ not.” His foot pressed down hard on the breaks as they neared a stoplight. “You aren’t  _ borrowing _ something for your first premiere -- it’s about  _ you _ ! If you’re gonna wear something, you’re gonna keep it.”

Zhu Li’s mouth opened to respond, but the determined look on his face silenced her. He met her gaze and nodded resolutely. Then his mouth opened in a wide, wicked, shit-eating grin. 

“We’re gonna go  _ shopping _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	24. That's the Way (I Like It)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "That's the Way (I Like It)" by KC & the Sunshine Band!

Of all the things Varrick did with his free time, there were few that brought him true joy. Sure, he played a few rounds of cards with a handful of Republic City elites. Yes, he was known to frequent the gambling hall at pro-bending matches. And  _ maybe _ he found some excitement in throwing his money at random people to do trivial tasks for him.

But  _ spirits _ , did he love shopping. 

It was evidently not a feeling his shopping partner shared. Though Zhu Li would never admit it, he’d slowly figured out enough of her mannerisms to read between the lines. Her heels weren’t clacking as sharply, her hairstyle tighter than usual. She was not annoyed, but not exceptionally pleased. 

And he knew why. She’d made it clear, in perfectly diplomatic language, that she simply  _ didn’t see the need to spend so much money on clothing she’d never reuse _ and  _ appreciated the gesture, of course, but it’s entirely unnecessary.  _ Translation - she didn’t like to shop more than she had to. 

But Varrick was hellbent on changing her mind and, as they neared the front of the boutique he’d chosen, a quick glance at her only solidified his resolve. Zhu Li’s eyes widened ever-so-slightly at the sight of the glamorous dresses and tuxes in the display booths, and Varrick had to bite back a grin. This would be  _ great.  _

The door rang as he pushed it open, and a girl scurried over from behind a rack and bowed to them. “Welcome to White Jade Wonders, my name is-”

“Oh, Ren Su dear, don’t worry about all that!” A loud voice emanated from the back of the store. In a flash of white feathers and vibrant red silks, a short, curvy, middle-aged woman emerged from another room and glided towards the pair. She winked a strikingly painted eyelid at Varrick and grinned. “This one’s with me.” 

Varrick grinned. “Rosie! How’s my favorite seamstress doin’?” 

The woman batted his chest with a closed fan that appeared out of nowhere. “Better now that you’ve come. It’s been quite a while.” 

He shrugged. “Oh, you know how it is. Directing movers, running a business, making millions-” 

“-And ignoring your favorite modiste all the while. Don’t think I don’t know your tricks,” she hummed, the copious pink blush on her cheeks somehow charming. “And not to mention, coming with a  _ guest _ !” 

Varrick cursed inwardly. He had not factored Zhu Li meeting Rose during this whole process. With a carefully neutral expression, he turned to look at the two of them…

Only to see her close-lipped smile as the woman flitted around her, poking and prodding. “You’ve got a pretty face, but the things a good dress will do for you! Oh, I can’t wait!” 

Within a few minutes, Rose had ushered them all over to a small area with a couch centered and a long mirror standing in front of a plush step stool.

“Now, you two go look around while I grab a few dresses from the back,” she closed her fan with a flourish as she walked away, leaving Varrick and Zhu Li to browse the endless racks of taffetas, satins and silks. Zhu Li, in her careful curiosity, took it upon herself to begin examining each garment, making a subtle face of indifference or confusion at each one. Varrick, a half-step behind her, took note of each expression. 

“So,” he uttered, not wanting to break her out of her inspection, “See anything you like?”

“Hm,” Zhu Li muttered. Clearly, she hadn’t found something that made her want to take it off the rack and put it on immediately. That was a problem.

“Just hmm?” 

She nodded. “Objectively, they’re all quite suitable. Based on the color palettes, the styles, the cuts, they’re all in fashion, according to my research. There are a couple a tad dated, but-” 

Varrick put a hand out to stop her. “You did  _ research? _ ”

Zhu Li nodded, not at all sheepish. He just laughed. 

“Well  _ that’s  _ adorable -- but not the point. Do you feel…  _ drawn  _ to anything?” Varrick asked, stroking his chin. 

Zhu Li pursed her lips. “I… suppose I’m not feeling very  _ drawn _ to any dress. Sure, they’re all gorgeous creations-” she pulled out an iridescent purple gown adorned with sequins and green feathers and grimaced, “-some more  _ creative  _ than others -- but I just don’t feel like I’m meant to wear any of these.”

“Nonsense!” Varrick shot an arm out. “You just need to get all that shit out of your head. How could someone going out with a man as great and beautiful and perfect as me not want to wear something that only accentuates their own greatness and beauty and perfection?”

“What?” Zhu Li turned her head from the rack, her hand landing on a gold dress with shimmering threads.

“Oh, you heard me,” he spun on his heels and whipped around to the other side of the dress rack. “Now, you pick out a few of these that look interesting, I’ll pick out a few, and then you can decide which ones you like the most.”

“Ones?” She arched an eyebrow at him over the fixture.

“You never know when disaster may strike, Zhu Li,” he exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. “Always have a back-up plan,  _ especially _ when it comes to red carpet events.”

Zhu Li half-smiled and looked back at the gold dress her fingers rested upon. For a moment, she examined the stitching and design, ultimately passing over it to look at the other garments. As she moved on, Varrick reached over and took it, throwing it over his arm as he continued to browse. If that dress caught her interest, he needed to see her in it.

As they moved down the rack, a small mountain of clothing bustled towards them. Zhu Li blanched at the sight as Rose emerged from behind the pile, smiling as she set the clothing down on the couch. 

“Now, dear, these on the top are  _ all  _ the rage in Omashu right now -- but I’ve picked out quite a range for you. And  _ you,”  _ she pointed to Varrick, whose hands flew up in an  _ I’m innocent  _ gesture immediately. “I have several suits I’ve kept aside just for you. Mind you, I’ve had customers  _ begging  _ for them-” 

“Rosie, doll, I’ll swing by and look a bit later. Right now, we’re trying to find my lady a premiere-worthy dress.” Varrick clicked his tongue and winked at the older woman, who rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“If you say so. Dear, are you alright? You look pale.” 

At the comment, Varrick turned to look at Zhu Li. She had indeed gone pale as she stared blankly at the dresses piled on top of the couch. 

“N-no, I’m fine. Thank you, Rose.” 

“Of course! Holler if you need anything!” Rose said cheerily and swept from the area.

As soon as the tail end of her silks whisked around the corner, Zhu Li picked up a dress from the pile. “ _ Varrick,”  _ she whispered as she looked at him, eyes wide, “ _ I cannot try on all these dresses.”  _

He shrugged. “Then don’t! Just pick the ones you’re drawn to.” 

Zhu Li huffed. Varrick knew she hated the intentional vagueness of that statement, but she looked through the pile anyway, tossing a couple his way every so often. After she seemed satisfied, she pushed the pile aside and picked up the first dress. Bracing her shoulders, she resolutely nodded her head and headed into the first changing room.

When she came back out, it was with the continued attitude of someone very much going to war. 

Varrick smiled at the sight. She certainly looked pretty in the chic black dress, but didn’t appear to be enjoying it. She prodded at the material, checked the hemline, and scrutinized every angle until she shook her head and went back to the dressing room. 

It took a couple dresses for Varrick to begin to notice a pattern. She liked the hip hugging cut with a train, evidenced by how much more she commented on the shape. And a couple well-positioned comments about color had led to probably something warm-toned, still subtle.

After another dress, an idea popped into Varrick’s head. Grinning to himself, he dug out the gold dress she’d considered earlier and handed it to her. She frowned when she saw it, then took it anyway. He only worried until a quiet gasp came from the changing room. Craning his head, he heard the changing stall door squeak open and-

The first thing he noticed was the color on her. Warm-tones were right - she looked great in that gold fabric, as if it made her shine. Different shades were used to create the pattern of shimmering lines all leading inward towards her midsection. The lines of a darker gold curved around her body, accentuating her chest and rear in - well, he could only put it as a  _ very good _ way. A sheaf of fabric fell from the intersecting point on her waist to the floor, and a sheer gold cloth was used to form a train in the back of the garment. Finally, the top of the dress was high on her neck, but dropped low on her back - immediately reminding Varrick of a very memorable silver dress she once wore. 

In summary, Varrick was speechless. 

Or, at least, he was until he realized Zhu Li was speaking.

“What are you looking at?” 

He heard the eyebrow quirk directed at him and he grinned. “Just enjoying the view.”

That comment earned him an instant blush, followed by Zhu Li turning back to face the mirror. Her hands ran over the fabric, fiddling with the train and folds of gold on her legs. It seemed she was enjoying it as much as he was.

  
“Well -- the fabric is lovely, though I suppose it’s a bit flashy. And the neckline isn’t quite the most modern-” 

“ _ Zhu. Li.”  _ Varrick leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, hands pressed together and resting on his chin. “For the love of the spirits, do you  _ like  _ the dress?”    
  


He heard Zhu Li giggle silently to herself before nodding. “Yes, I do.”

“We’re getting it then,” Varrick grinned and stood, taking her in from a new angle. He walked in front of her, strutted around the pedestal she stood on, and nodded assuredly. “Yep. We’re getting it -- I’m not taking no for an answer.”

He lifted a hand up to her - which she took as she stepped down from the pedestal - and watched as she seemed to glide into the fitting room. Before she closed the door, she poked her head out.

“Then you should make sure I really don’t like the backup dresses.”

Varrick grinned. “No need. This almost deserves  _ no  _ backup dresses.  _ That’s  _ how perfect it is.” 

And the way it played out in his head, it  _ was  _ perfect. Zhu Li, glittering and beautiful, walking down some red carpet the props department had on hand, him standing at the end waiting for her. Her linking her arm with his as they made their way to whatever conference room they’d turned into a mini theatre. Him feeling his heart burst as he watched the mover they’d created come to life on screen, fulfilling his dream. 

Yeah. It would be a no-backup-dress type of day. He’d make sure of it. 

\---

They needed some goddamn backup dresses. They needed  _ so _ many backup dresses. 

Everything was perfect as they left the boutique. Rose had convinced Varrick to try on tuxes before they left, which gave Zhu Li the opportunity to gawk over him as he did her. Well, she didn’t  _ gawk _ per se - she’d never do more than look on impassively in public - but Varrick did notice the faint reddening of her cheeks as he undid some of the buttons on his dress shirt as he slid back into the fitting room. In summation, Varrick was more than ready to begin planning their preliminary screening. 

That was until they ran into someone that royally fucked up their plans. 

“-for the third time, but,” Varrick was saying to Zhu Li behind him, “This preliminary showing is going to be a hit! ‘Scuse me, pal-” He then froze.

He’d know those round glasses and permanently creased forehead anywhere.

Varrick knew who it was in a second - he  _ was _ the one who pitched the mover to the guy, after all - but Zhu Li very much didn’t. Although she’d definitely heard Varrick mention the investor in question - and the fact that his wife had the ability to sway him in whichever direction she pointed - he wasn’t expecting her to meet the guy before the premiere. By then, he’d have admitted to everything he’d done to make sure the mover would get picked up and wouldn’t have to worry about screwing up their relationship before- 

Varrick was still for just a moment before he felt Zhu Li’s hand brush over his back. Of course she would notice his sudden change in demeanor. Even though he wanted to dissuade her worry, Varrick knew it would look odd to the investor. Without letting her touch linger, he shot out his right hand and went for a firm handshake.

“Raiko! How the hell have ya been? I haven’t seen you since the-”

“Since just after the pitch,” the man laughed stiffly, taking his hand back and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I have to tell you, Varrick -- you are not an easy man to find. We’ve been trying to get a sneak peek of Nuktuk for months now.”

Varrick grimaced to himself, covering it up with a plastered-on grin and a shake of his head. “Yeah, well, my secretary up and had a baby -- with no warning, mind you -- and I haven’t been able to get my hands on a replacement yet. But forget all that,” he laughed a bit too loudly, “No work talk on the weekends, am I right?”

Raiko nodded, giving a thin-lipped smile. “Hm. Yes. We had some free time, and Buttercup has been eyeing a gown from one of these boutique catalogues and I’ll be damned if I refuse a request from my wife.”

He gave a nudge to the woman standing beside him, earning a soft pat on the arm from her. They both laughed nasally to each other before turning back to Varrick and Zhu Li.

“Oh, Buttercup, as if you need a dress to look any more gorgeous than you already do.” Varrick lifted her hand and kissed it, grinning as he saw her giggle and blush. The brief thrill of winning her over was squished as he remembered exactly who was next to him. 

_ Shit. Shit, shit, shit.  _

He quickly straightened up. “And this is Zhu Li Moon. She’s an executive part of the Nuktuk production.” 

Raiko frowned. “Executive-” 

“Yup, she’s a real talent. Couldn’t have done it without her.” He grinned widely and hoped Zhu Li could take a hint. 

“Ah,” Raiko nodded. “Back to the topic of Nuktuk, what was that you were saying about a preliminary screening? You know we’ve been trying to get in touch with you for just that.” 

“Right. That. Well… Zhu Li?” 

Varrick gulped and glanced over at the woman, hoping she could take over as he gathered his thoughts. Thank the spirits, she’d returned to  _ work _ Zhu Li without a hitch. Her face was blank, back ramrod straight. “In a few weeks, we’ll be done shooting and prepping the first cut, Mr. Raiko. We thought we would have a small screening of the movie, just for staff-” 

“As a morale-boosting measure! It’s been a long couple months of filming, you know,” Varrick chuckled, “But of course, you’re welcome to drop by and watch it as well!” 

Raiko’s eyes narrowed. “Is that so? Unfortunate that I don’t even get an invitation to do exactly what I was supposed to be able to do.” 

Varrick’s heart leapt. No, no,  _ no.  _ Damage control. “Of course you’re getting an invitation! Like all the other investors. They must’ve not arrived yet. The damn mail these days, you know-” 

He glanced harriedly at Zhu Li. She glanced at him and in a split second continued, “Yes, there have been a lot of issues under the Postmaster, I’ve heard.” 

Spirits, that woman was a lifesaver. 

Raiko pursed his lips and opened his mouth as if to say something, but Buttercup interrupted him. “Dear, Rose’s closes in a few hours! Work talk can wait until later.” 

Varrick had no idea if that was intentionally timed or not, but he owed that woman a bouquet or something. 

“Very well, then. I look forward to watching the movie I funded in part, at long last. Varrick,” Raiko nodded at him, then Zhu Li, “Ms. Moon.” 

With that, he and Buttercup walked off. As soon as they rounded the corner, Varrick slumped against the wall. 

“Varrick? Are you alright?” Zhu Li knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

He dragged a hand down his face. “No. No I’m not. This is not good.” 

“Well, I know we weren’t expecting an investor to show up at this, but-” 

“Zhu Li, you don’t know Raiko like I do. This is going to get out of hand,” he said bluntly, “ _ fast.”  _

_ In more ways than she knew.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	25. Gold Dust Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "Gold Dust Woman" by Fleetwood Mac!

When Varrick said things would get out of hand, for once, it was no exaggeration. 

After sending out impromptu invitations to Raiko and the other investors - carefully postmarked to appear to be sent a few days earlier - Varrick was soon met with another problem. Because the preliminary screening would be the first time anyone would see anything from  _ Nuktuk: Hero of the South _ , the investors requested that the screening be made more exclusive. Actually, they never  _ requested _ anything - it was more like they politely demanded that things got done. Namely, refusing to let anyone other than the investors, Varrick and  _ some _ of the producers into the screening. 

Varrick was livid. 

He’d already told the big news to everyone in the Nuktuk cast and crew. At least half of them would never be able to go to a red carpet event - much less a pre-screening of a film before post-production. It would’ve been such a great time; but, of course, the investors had to fuck it all up for him. And he had to go and break the news. 

At least Zhu Li would be there with him to suffer the wrath of them-

_ Oh, spirits _ . 

This was a conundrum. He needed Zhu Li’s advice- 

_ Nope. Not an option. _

Varrick groaned and threaded his fingers through his hair. How did it all get so upended like this?

“Varrick?” 

He turned to see Zhu Li at the door, blinking at him expectantly through her round glasses. 

“They’re ready for you.” 

But she tilted her head and her brows furrowed, the universal indicator for  _ Are you okay?  _

Maybe he should just tell her. Spill it all. Get it out-

_ You’re so close. You’re going to give it all up now?  _

Varrick grit his teeth and stood up, adjusting the lapels on his jacket before walking out of his office on set. 

He was met with a crowd of the cast and crew milling around in front of him. As he emerged and climbed onto a nearby table, they stopped and silenced themselves, waiting. 

“Cast and crew of  _ Nuktuk,”  _ he began, “I have some unfortunate news.”

He looked up and was met with several pairs of eyes - some indifferent, some concerned and - in Bolin’s case - hanging onto Varrick’s every word.

Varrick gulped and took a deep breath. “I had a run-in with one of our investors. Not that it’s a bad thing -- I mean, I needed to talk to those guys anyways -- but, they found out about our screening. They aren’t allowing anyone beyond the producing team to see our first cut.”

He was met with a chorus of outbursts, ranging from Opal’s quiet gasp to Bolin’s loud shout in disbelief. He heard Ginger emit a scoff of distaste, throwing her scarf around her neck. Everyone was upset; even Ahnah, whose brows were knitted together in frustration. Although, that could’ve been because of his presence and not the bad news. 

“Hang on, hang on,” Varrick raised his hands, grabbing the group’s attention, “They may be the ones funding this production, but they don’t get the final say-so. Just because our plans didn’t work out, doesn’t mean you all won’t get to see the mover-”

“Of course we’d see the mover! You’d expect us not to see the thing we’ve been workin’ so hard on for half the year?” Menshu piped up from behind the electrical booth, followed by the agreeing grunts of Kuniq and the other technicians. 

“Of course not-” Varrick heard Zhu Li try to cut in, but was cut off by the group.

“Wait, so you mean we weren’t going to watch it at all?”

“That’s ridiculous, I’ve spent so much time on this mover!”

“We all have, but we can’t expect the investors to allow us to do anything we want -- it’s their money after all.”

“If that’s how it’ll be, then I’m walkin’ out now!”

Things got out of hand very quickly. After everything, these people felt like their work wasn’t appreciated - that  _ they _ weren’t appreciated. Spirits knew that the investors didn’t give a shit about the minor players of the cast, much less the crew. All they cared about was their profit. 

Technically, he did too. Right? 

But at the same time, this group was… possibly worth more than that. Hypothetically worth  _ so _ much more than what he could make monetarily. They were helping him make something meaningful - he needed to do something in return.

Oh, spirits. Not this identity crisis again. He didn’t have the damn  _ time  _ for it right now. 

“Everyone, shut your cake-holes!” Varrick banged his hand against the wall, the sound echoing around the soundstage. 

The crowd, thankfully, went silent. 

Varrick let out a long, deep sigh. “Listen up. This isn’t what we originally wanted to happen;but the investor meeting  _ has  _ to go well. They’re already angry-” 

“And whose fault is that?” Ahnah griped quietly. 

“-and we can’t let this go badly. Otherwise, we all lose our paychecks and this mover goes out the window.” 

“ _ We  _ lose our paychecks. You and your megamansion can survive,” someone called out from the crowd. Several people grumbled, and some began to walk away, shaking their heads. 

Varrick opened his mouth to rebut, but fell silent and let the crowd disperse. 

He looked to Zhu Li, but she offered him a grim expression in return. 

He didn’t have the answers, and she didn’t have them either, but she didn’t even have all the questions in the first place. 

Without thinking, words flew from his lips. “This is just some pain-in-the-ass protocol we have to follow, alright? I’ll make sure each and every one of you is going to the premiere. Everyone hear that? You’re going to the premiere whether those investors like it or not!”

He wasn’t sure if any of them heard him, if any of them cared, or if they even believed a word he said after all these years. 

\---

The days until the screening were an enormous blur. Varrick knew he saw some things, approved some things, signed off on some things. He knew he saw the setup for the screening and okayed it. He knew he went over the attendee list and deemed it appropriate. He knew he didn’t actually do any of those things, but gave them to Zhu Li because it would actually be functional that way. 

At the end of it all, he knew absolutely nothing about any of it. 

In the most vague sense, he registered that it was the night before the screening. He’d agreed when Zhu Li proposed a date night in, probably already knowing that he was internally screaming and doing anything that required more than the minimum wasn’t a great idea. She’d even had the idea to dress up in their fancy-screening-attire, since they’d have to be much more professional tomorrow. He would probably have thought of that idea if he’d been in any normal state of mind, so he appreciated that she’d be willing to do that when she probably wouldn’t love it. She’d done a million things she didn’t love for him, hadn’t she?

The pit in his stomach just grew deeper and larger at the thought. 

Varrick absentmindedly adjusted the cufflinks of his rich blue, velvet suit. He looked over himself critically in the mirror. He looked good, technically. He’d mastered his best colors and hairstyles and angles years ago. But the light layer of foundation couldn’t quite hide how drawn his face looked. 

He shook his head.  _ None of this.  _ Not tonight. He was going to enjoy a nice dinner with his girlfriend and that was that. 

Well, of course it didn’t end up being just  _ that,  _ because irony loved Varrick almost as much as he loved taking risks with his sanity.

It was a nice dinner. Well, better than that. Zhu Li  _ looked _ better than nice. The gold dress they’d picked out for her was absolutely stunning. Her extra-curled hair and fringe framed her face in a way that seemed to bring out her rare smiles even more. She was simply radiant - especially when the light of the dining room chandelier hit her and made her entire being sparkle. Varrick would even forget at times what they were eating because he couldn’t help himself from getting distracted by her voice or movements.

It was embarrassing how often he was caught - Zhu Li would prop her cheek on her fist until Varrick realized she had stopped talking. After the sixth time, Zhu Li told him they should move to the living room. 

Even though it was a night just for them, they still needed to talk business. Whether or not it was done while cuddling with one’s secret partner wasn’t something that needed to be disclosed.

“Zhu Li?” 

“Hmm?” she said, voice muffled by the fabric of his cotton shirt that he’d been wearing under his dress shirt, deemed too uncomfortable to wear at the moment. 

“Y’know what an anti-hero is?”

He felt her shift and imagined that her brows were furrowed. “Um, yes. It’s a fairly common trope. It’s someone who does the wrong things for the right reasons.”

“Right.” Varrick fell silent for a bit. “Do you think that someone who does that -- the wrong things for the right reasons -- are they a good person?”

She stayed quiet for a time. “I… don’t know. It’s a difficult question. Justifying the means to an end can go wrong, very quickly. But, the end can be very noble and heroic in their own right. It just depends.” 

“Is there a point of no redemption, do you think? Where the means just aren’t justifiable?” 

“For that person? Possibly, but if they still have good motivations, I suppose there’s something in there worth saving.” She lifted her head, eyes squinting, hair mussed. “Are you thinking of new mover ideas? An anti-hero protagonist could be quite interesting, especially if you spin it right-” 

“Something like that,” Varrick chuckled. He patted her hair. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll get Nuktuk finished first.” 

Zhu Li hummed in response and tucked her head back into his shoulder. Within a few minutes, her breathing evened out. 

As soon as he was sure she was asleep, Varrick let out a long, deep sigh. The kind that anyone could tell meant something was wrong. 

That was how his grandfather had sighed before he sat him down and tried to explain to a kid why they couldn’t have fresh seal for dinner. Before he explained in slow, gentle words that the world would not be as slow and gentle as he. 

_ “Iknik, listen to me. There are two things important in life: love and money. A good man has more love than money. A cunning man has more money than love. Only a very lucky man can have both. And luck doesn’t last forever, kid. For some of us, it barely ever lasted at all.”  _

Varrick was a man who took risks, calculated or not. He’d taken the risk to leave home, to start his own business, to create something worthwhile. He’d been cunning, for sure. Lucky, in spades.  _ Spirits _ , he was lucky right as he laid there on the couch. But it was only so long before his luck would run out and the point of no return was fast approaching.

He could only hope, more fervently than he’d ever hoped before, that he’d just end up a good man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


	26. December, 1963 (Oh What a Night!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The title of each chapter is a song we felt fit the chapter/70s vibe that you can listen to while reading. This one is "December, 1963 (Oh What a Night!)" by Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: Super sorry about the late posting for this next chapter. Both of us writers are having a bunch of ish happen all at once and we aren't as able to get updates out to y'all. This being said, we're going to transition to posting chapters every two weeks. Hopefully we'll be able to go back to posting once a week soon. Thanks again for all the support <3 <3 <3

Before she fell asleep that night, Zhu Li could sense that Varrick was upset about something. It was the same something that was bothering him after roller skating, outside the boutique, and before talking to the cast and crew. Really, though, it was the same something that had been bothering him for the last few weeks. 

His talk of anti-heroes before she dozed off made her wonder if he was worried about something other than the preliminary screening that night. Doing the wrong things for the right reasons wasn’t necessarily foreign to him. Spirits, the two of them  _ did _ break into Empire Studios in the name of intellectual property - who knew what else Varrick would try to do in the future. 

In any case, Zhu Li was concerned for him, to put it lightly. It wasn’t a transient Varrick mood that he occasionally fell into. It was bigger than that. 

But, quite frankly, they had bigger fish to fry. If he was willing to keep from delving into it until after the screening, she was too. 

Zhu Li woke up exactly when she meant to, like she always did. The arms encircled around her waist and warmth coming from the body behind her were enticing, and she let herself sink back into them for a few more minutes before eventually extricating herself from the bed. She picked up her glasses from the nightstand and turned around to see Varrick, eyebrows furrowed and mustache haphazard, mumbling something as he turned around and went promptly back to sleep. 

Good. 

She made a quick stop at the bathroom then made her way downstairs and navigated herself to the kitchen with practice. It was still too early for the staff to have come - the sun hadn’t even risen properly - so she was free to do what she needed to do. 

Her hands moved of their own accord. Skillet, butter, eggs. Knife, bread, fruit. Whenever she was by herself, her breakfast-preparation-time also doubled as getting-your-thoughts-together time. But instead of her thoughts focusing on  _ her,  _ they began to focus on  _ him.  _

Even though Varrick hadn’t known her personally for more than a year, Zhu Li knew him. She’d worked for him practically all her adult life. She’d watched from afar on set as he directed, was often put in charge of cleaning up his messes, and had come to predict how he operated. But over the past couple months, it changed.  _ He  _ changed. 

And it was for the better, she was sure of it. Back then, he’d probably have been just as upset about investors taking over his idea, but he wouldn’t have given the time of day to the staff who’d wanted to go. He probably wouldn’t’ve even wanted them going at all. Not to mention the way that he worked on movers of the past was with enthusiasm, but also cynicism. He wanted things to go a certain way, but only for his own satisfaction, not for the sake of the mover. It was clear in the way he directed. But now his directing was impassioned, purposeful. He let actors add their own life to the character and told them how if they didn’t. For the first time - in probably a long time - it seemed like he cared. 

She smiled a little to herself at the thought as she plated the eggs. Pleasantly ironic coming from the man who was convinced he couldn’t change. 

Zhu Li arranged the rest of the dishes on a tray she found by searching through the drawers and took a deep breath, clearing her thoughts. She picked it up and set off for the master bedroom, heart beating a little faster from anticipation. She nudged open the door to the bedroom and found, completely unsurprisingly, Varrick fast asleep and snoring loudly. Setting the tray on the nightstand, she made sure it was out of his flailing reach before she leaned over and shook him gently. 

“Wh -- huh?” Varrick mumbled groggily. “Wh -- my ostrich-horse!” 

Zhu Li snorted. “Varrick, get up.” 

“Zhu -- Zhu Li? Why are you awake?  _ Fuck- _ ” Varrick bolted upwards, hands in his incredibly messy hair, “Am I late?” 

Zhu Li laid a hand on his shoulder. “No, you’re not late. I actually woke you up early. I thought we could,” she gestured to the food on the nightstand, “have a nice breakfast. Might be a good start to the day.” 

Varrick stared at her, eyes still half-lidded. She squirmed under the scrutiny and felt blood rush to her cheeks. 

“Zhu Li, you’re a  _ genius! _ ” He crowed, “C’mere.” He gathered her up in a crushing hug, completely ignoring Zhu Li’s attempts to wriggle out. 

She slapped his arm lightly and he let her go, but not before giving her a peck on her temple. She smiled slightly but leaned over to get the tray and placed it between them. 

Varrick reached for a piece of bread and she slapped his hand. “Brush your teeth first.” 

He stuck his tongue out at her and she wrinkled her nose, but he conceded and scrambled out to get to the bathroom, his foot very narrowly missing a glass. Zhu Li lightly buttered her toast and ate it, mind wandering as she gazed at the bathroom door. He really was changing, wasn’t he? And she was -  _ proud  _ of him. Incredibly so. 

Still, his reaction to possibly being late was far more intense than she’d thought it would be. He was still tense, worried. Maybe he just needed a reminder of what it was all for. Maybe she’d actually have the strength to tell him about it this time. 

He emerged from the bathroom and dove back into bed, wrapping himself up in the covers before diving into his meal. They ate in a silence for a couple minutes, the decision gnawing at Zhu Li’s heart. Once she saw him glance at the clock by his bedside, eyes dancing with worry, she couldn’t stop herself. 

“Have I ever told you how I got into movers?” She blurted out. 

Varrick’s furious chomping slowed, and he frowned. “Nomh?” He managed from a mouthful of bread and egg. 

Zhu Li took a deep breath. 

“My first job was in a mover theater-”

“WAIT,” Varrick interrupted. “Is this a sequel to your origin story? Do we have a franchise on our hands?” He grinned impishly before returning to his breakfast.

“More like a director’s cut,” Zhu Li commented, letting out a soft laugh as Varrick’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, well then I definitely want to hear this.” He slid his plate aside and adjusted his position so he could lounge against the pillows. A few moments passed as he wiggled into his makeshift seat before he happily looked back to her.

“Comfy?” Zhu Li raised an eyebrow, earning a nod of approval from him. 

“Very.” 

Zhu Li rolled her eyes as she began. “When I got that job, it was really to help around the house where I could. All of the adults worked through the week, so I worked on the weekends. Thankfully, that was where the real money was made, so we were able to save for things the family needed. We were actually able to start going to the theater on a regular basis.” 

It was such a warm feeling - the remembrance of her adolescence. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so nostalgic. “You know, going to see movers was really the only fun our family could have. Not only because of my employee discount, but because we could all be together and not worry about what was going on at home.”

“So,” Varrick muttered. “That’s why you got into movers? Because you remember the good times with your family and want other people to do the same?”

Her eyebrows raised and she immediately felt herself grow warm. Though, be it from the embarrassment or the giddiness from her partner practically reading her mind, she wasn’t sure.

“Wh -- well, that’s part of it.” She brought her head down slightly, hoping he wouldn’t notice her flush. “Although attending the movers with my family helped me appreciate the memories it brought,  _ working _ there was really where my love of movers began.” 

Zhu Li reached over and grabbed their plates, placing them on the nightstand. “I never worked concessions because I was so quiet, so I manned the cameras and film strips. After all the time manning the booth, I could recite some of the movers beginning-to-end. And I found myself analyzing them -- the shots, the characters, the acting. How one piece of dialogue dovetailed into another.”

“After that,” she turned her position to sit back against the pillows next to Varrick. “I’d think of how to make it better. I could add a line here, remove a scene there. I’d ask, _what would make my dad laugh out loud?_ _What would make my cousins cry? What would make us all forget everything outside the little theater?_ ”

She let out a breath and placed her head on Varrick’s shoulder. “Eventually, I couldn’t watch a mover without thinking about how it could sweep me away to something entirely new and meaningful without me even realizing it. I found wanting to make something that would do the same for other people.” 

A few moments passed and Zhu Li realized Varrick wasn’t saying anything. She lifted her head up and saw that he was gazing down at her. Intensely so. Perhaps her attempt to remind him of who and why he was making Nuktuk was too much.

“Varrick, I-”

Before she could ask why he was looking at her in such a way, he placed a hand on the side of her face and brought her in closer. Zhu Li’s eyelids fluttered as she felt his touch, that unsure warmth she felt transforming into a familiar comfort. He captured her lips softly, but sweetly - as if he didn’t have the words to say what he felt. 

He pulled back and Zhu Li opened her eyes. His were still closed, but his brow was creased as he held her. In almost a whisper, she heard his voice. 

“We’re gonna do the thing, don’t worry.” He opened his eyes and met her gaze again. “Those investors won’t know what hit ‘em.”

Zhu Li nodded. “Then let’s not leave them waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creators of this au can be found at @kindasortaameyzing on tumblr (jaganlekhani), @givebacknlivehappy on tumblr, and @lovenlu-arts on tumblr/@lucia_rinkel on twitter!
> 
> EXTRA NOTE: We've created a playlist of all the songs we've used so far for this fic on Spotify! Check it out if ya feel like it :D  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RHhwHZQP14gY3ZBZvaZNP?si=y5HJW_g3Su6Y9UQLZK2Pgg


End file.
